Speak Now
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Almost like my Collide story, but with Matthew trying to make Kelly his instead of the other way around. Different occureces happen as Matthew tries, and sometimes fails, at winning over Kelly's heart. And he'll stop at nothing to get her to fall for him.
1. Mine

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 1: Mine**_

Beautiful. That's the first word that comes to my mind when it comes to Kelly. I watch her joke around with Chase, and I can't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. She has such a beautiful laugh. There are no words to describe it, but it makes me feel all warm inside.

Kelly notices me watching, and in her flirtatious manner, blows me a kiss.

I pretend to catch it, then blow one right back at her.

She smiles. Her smile is another thing I love. I know it sounds so clichéd, and I know that the line has been used more times than I can count, but her smile could light up the darkest of rooms. In fact, I had no doubt it could light up the whole world.

She made her way over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Muah!" she said, giving me a loud, over exaggerated kiss on the cheek. "Hello, my Darling, how are you today?"

I smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. "Much better now."

She kissed my cheek again. "I'm really looking forward to tonight!" she told me.

I grinned. "Me too." We had an event that we were going to together that night. It was the L'Oreal Paris Legends Gala to benefit ovarian cancer research. She had invited me to be her guest since Marcus, her boyfriend, was going to be working with a client. It wasn't the first event I had gone to with her, but, still. Like I said, I was looking forward to it. I loved going to events with Kelly. It was one night (or day, depending on what time the event was), that I could secretly, in my mind, pretend that we were a couple. It was like testing the waters before jumping in. Kelly was always so flirty, it didn't take much of a stretch to the imagination. It also helped that our significant others weren't there.

Kelly latched onto my arm. "I hope you don't mind, but, the client Marcus was supposed to be meeting with, fell sick, and had to postpone their appointment. So, I told Marcus he could still join us tonight if he'd like, and he wants to."

_Of course he _does, I thought with annoyance. I put on a smile that was fake, but looked real, due to my professional acting ability. "He's your boyfriend. Why would I mind?" Then, I silently added, _He should have just stayed home and let us have our night!_

It wasn't that I didn't like the guy. He was nice, and I did appreciate that he never grew all huffy or possessive when Kelly and I went off and did our own thing together without him. After all, there was nothing worse than an untrusting lover who acted more like your prison guard than your lover. I don't know. There was just something about him that I didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that he wore suits ninety-eight percent of the time, and scarves the other two percent. It's like, you're a lawyer. _Hello_! We get it! Do you really need to wear suits even when you're not working? And, you like scarves, let's not overplay the accessories now. Then there was the fact that he seemed so serious a lot of the time. True, I've seen him cut loose sometimes. He wasn't a _total_ bore. But still... Then there's the age thing. He was only about four years older than her, but still he seemed way older. I guess maybe it was because he actually looked more like he was about twenty years older than her instead of only four. Not that I was one to talk since I am dating a girl who is eighteen years my junior, but at least I don't look like I'm sixty years old.

"Is that all right?"

I snapped back to attention when Kelly asked me something. "I'm sorry, I must have zoned for a moment."

Kelly smirked. "Am I that boring?" she teased.

I tried my best to stay serious. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Frankly, yes."

She looked shocked, but I couldn't keep my smile hidden, so she quickly caught on that I was joking.

"You're such a butt!" she said, playfully swatting my shoulder.

"But you love me anyway," I said with a proud grin.

She sighed, and crossed her own arms over her chest. "That I do. Anyway, I said that we could just meet there. I know we were going to head over together, and we still could! It's just that, since Marcus is going too now, it might take longer. You know, it takes longer for two people to get ready than one, and—"

I cut her off. "I get it. We can just meet at the doors at seven, or whenever you guys get there." I couldn't help but wonder if they planned on having a little bedroom fun before the event. I know my girlfriend Leyla and I had done so before some of the events she and I had gone to. It's just that I see Leyla in her underwear, getting ready to put her dress on, then one thing leads to another, and... Yeah, I didn't want to imagine such a scene with Marcus and Kelly. Otherwise, I might be too ill to attend tonight. And I'd be damned if I was going to not go all together, and let her go alone with him.

"Great! Now, let's go. They want us on the set." Kelly winked at me, then grabbed my hand, and dragged me out to the set.

I smiled. "At least on set, filming, was one time that Marcus _couldn't _intrude on.

~You are the best thing that's ever been Mine~

"Rufus Humphrey, you make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth!" Kelly said as Lily. She wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and spoke as Rufus. "Ah, but it's I who am the luckiest _man_ on earth," I told her.

She grinned, then, with a tiny little moan that only made me even hungrier to kiss her, she closed her eyes, and pulled me in for a long, and passionate kiss.

I loved kissing her. She was an amazing kisser—better than Leyla, even. I continued kissing her even after the director called cut.

Kelly smiled against my lips, and to my delight, continued kissing me for a moment longer. All right so it was really only a couple seconds after the director called cut that she broke the kiss. But at least she had let it linger too, even if it was only for a couple few seconds.

She rested her forehead against mine, and took my face between her hands. "The director called cut, you know."

"I know, but you're just so damned irresistible, I couldn't help but get a few more kisses in. It never hurts to practice for next time, you know," I said, only half joking. "If my memory serves me correctly, we have another kiss or two coming up in the script."

She grinned. "You're crazy."

"In a good way, right?" I joked, a grin on my face as I raised my eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, very!" she said with a wink. "I have to go do my scene with Kaylee." She pat me on the shoulder, then was off to shoot a scene Lily had with Charlie, aka Ivy. She smiled over her shoulder at me along the way.

I smiled back, then sighed when she was out of sight. She sure had a way of keeping me reeled in.

Kelly had said in the recent past that we could never date each other because we loved each other too much. I halfway understood it. I mean, in some ways, we could date, but then things could go badly, we could break up, and our friendship could end up never being the same again. On the other hand, I'd like to believe that, if we _did_ end up breaking up, we'd both still love each other enough to never let it end badly. We'd love each other enough to remain just as close of friends as we were before we started dating, if not closer. I don't know. Maybe that was a little unrealistic in thinking that way. But I knew of couples who had divorced and were still good friends. Besides, if Kelly, and I _were_ to start dating, who's to say it would end badly?

I sighed. But, she was dating Marcus, and I was dating Leyla. Though, in all fairness, right from the time Leyla and I started getting serious, I told her that Kelly was very important to me, and we were closer than most people were with each other. I told her I had feelings for Kelly, and though probably nothing serious would ever come out of it, she had to be all right with how I felt about Kelly if she (Leyla) and I were going to date. Leyla had agreed that Kelly could be the one person I could cheat with, then she could have one person _she_ could cheat with. I had asked her who, and she said she didn't have anyone in particular in mind, but, if the day came where she found someone, she could. We had shook on the deal. Then kissed on it. Then... You get the picture.

I guess it was kind of an unconventional relationship that Leyla and I had—having one person that we could cheat with and get away with it. Though, as big as this world was, I'm sure we weren't the only couple with those rules. It wasn't completely unheard of. I usually don't like sharing my women, but, to keep it fair, I had to let Leyla have someone else as well. Being married changed me. I will not say anything bad about my ex-wife. Our marriage just didn't work out. I found out that I wasn't the marrying type, but she was, and that was the end of that. Now, I don't ever want to feel completely tied down again. It feels like I'm suffocating. And, when I feel like I'm suffocating, my relationship skills suffer. And when my relationship skills suffer, the relationship suffers. So, that is why I made Kelly totally on limits even though I was with Leyla.

I sometimes wondered if I really loved Leyla, or if I was just using her to feel younger. In some ways, I feel younger at heart. I'm a little bit immature for my age, so I date people on the same maturity level that I am. In addition, dating a younger woman helps me feel younger. I guess, deep down, I did love Leyla. But I had to wonder if I was _in_ love with her. Sure she was sweet and beautiful. The sex was incredible. She is from Rome, and everyone knows how much I love Rome. And of course she was amazing for agreeing to dating me despite how I felt about Kelly, let alone allowing me to cheat with Kelly. Though, she did have permission to cheat as well. Still, how many girls would allow sharing their man? Not many. On the other hand, if I really was truly in love with Leyla, I shouldn't even be giving Kelly a second thought, now, should I? And, if Leyla was really in love with me, she would never share me or want to even _think_ about sleeping with another man. Then again, I hadn't really given her a choice. Maybe she loves me so much, she accepts it—no matter how much she doesn't like it—just to keep me. Then again, wouldn't she turn down her being able to cheat with another man, and just let me cheat with Kelly if I ever wanted to? Or maybe she was hoping to make me jealous by saying she could cheat on me too.

I sighed again. I was so confused.

"Come on!" Kelly said, suddenly appearing behind me, her arms wrapped around me from behind. "They want us to tape our next kissing scene." She kissed my cheek with a loud smack.

I turned around, and grinned at her. "Mm, my favorite kind of scene to shoot other than the bed scenes. You know, we really should have more of those." I raised my eyebrows up and down at her suggestively.

She grinned, and took my hand, leading me over to where we needed to be. "I couldn't agree with you more!"

I smirked. "I knew she was just being flirty, and didn't really mean much by it. But, still, a little part of me couldn't help but think that, if she wanted bedroom scenes with Rufus, she might not be totally opposed to bedroom scenes with _me_. Hey, a man could dream, couldn't he? And you never know. Sometimes, dreams come true.

~You are the best thing that's ever been Mine~

I looked at my watch. I was right on time, but Kelly and Marcus were so far, five minutes late.

Just when my stomach started to churn at the thought of what they could be doing, they arrived, hand-in-hand. I fought to not roll my eyes.

Kelly smiled when she saw me, then let go of Marcus' hand, and went right over to me. She pulled me in for a hug, and kissed both my cheeks. "Good evening, Matthew."

I smiled, and gently rested my hand over her back as I kissed her cheeks in return. "Good evening! You're looking incredibly beautiful, as usual."

She blushed, then grinned. "And you're looking pretty good yourself, Gorgeous!"

I grinned as well. _I bet you think I look even more gorgeous than your little boyfriend over there._ I wanted to say it, but I couldn't of course.

I nodded at Marcus, then extended a hand to him. "You're looking pretty dapper tonight! I can see why you're almost always wearing suits! You look good in them." It was mainly kissing up, I'll admit. I had to keep him on my side, otherwise he might start throwing his weight around, and make it so that Kelly and I never get to do events or get togethers without him anymore. But, some of it was honesty. For an old (looking) guy, he didn't look bad in a suit, as much as it annoyed me that he wore them all the time. And, he was a nice guy. He was always nice to me. I guess my jealousy was the only thing that made him not my favorite person. That and the fact that, whether Kelly was with me or not, I just didn't think he was the right man for her. A person could be as nice as could be, and still not be meant for someone. He and Kelly were just two different people. He had his fun side, sure. But his serious side was way too serious for Kelly even on Kelly's most serious of days. Kelly just never got to that point of seriousness. She's too fun-loving for that. That is one of the things I love best about her.

Marcus shook my head, and smiled. "You're looking pretty debonair yourself! You should wear suits more often. Don't knock it till you try it." He winked.

"I'd look kind of silly, not being a lawyer or anything that requires a suit," I said with a wink back.

"You can never look silly in a suit," Marcus said.

_You can when you wear them too much_, I wanted to say, but, of course, also kept that one to myself.

Kelly then linked her arms with Marcus and I—one of us on each side of her, and we headed off to find our seats.

We got to the table, for they were serving dinner at the event. I rushed on ahead, and pulled out Kelly's chair.

"You're such a gentleman! Who says chivalry's dead?" she asked, blowing me a kiss.

I grinned; proud that I had gotten to her seat before Marcus had.

She sat down, and I pushed her chair in for her. Then, I went to sit down next to her, but saw that Marcus had already taken the seat next to her, and had his chair practically on top of hers.

He was her boyfriend, so I couldn't get upset with him. Still, I couldn't help but think about how that would have been _my_ chair, had his stupid meeting not have been cancelled.

I took a seat next to Marcus on his other side, since the chair on the other side of Kelly was already occupied.

"Everything sounds good!" Marcus said to Kelly as they looked over the list of food that would be served.

Kelly licked her lips. "Mm, yes it does!"

Marcus turned to me. "Does it look good to you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it does. One nice thing about being rich is they always serve us good food!"

Marcus chuckled. "Yeah. It's definitely not McDonald's food."

"Actually, I find Mc Donald's food quite good," I said with a grin.

Marcus nodded, and pat his stomach. "Me too, but this stuff you can eat more of without worrying about gaining ten pounds or dying of a heart attack."

I laughed. "True, true."

Kelly smiled, apparently happy to see Marcus and I getting along. Not that we didn't get along. I kept my disses to myself. I was sure he probably had a few silent disses for me occasionally as well.

Seriously though, Marcus wasn't a bad guy. He treats Kelly right—at least from what I've seen. He's always nice to me, so I in turn am nice to him. It still didn't mean I liked him with Kelly though.

A photographer came over then, and wanted to take a picture of us all.

Marcus leaned in even closer to Kelly, and she played right into it, leaning so that their heads were touching.

I tried to lean in, and even smiled big, but I was sure the picture would still come out looking like I wasn't even part of the picture. I felt like saying something, but kept my mouth shut. Whether I liked it or not, Kelly and Marcus were dating, and I really had no right to complain. Well, maybe I had a _little_ right to complain since she had invited me, and since I was her friend. Dating or not, they should have at least included me in the picture. Marcus could have put his hand on my shoulder or something. After all, guys posed with other guys like that all the time.

At least, I was included in the conversation by both Kelly and Marcus both while we waited for our dinner to arrive, and while we were eating.

"We had such good scenes today. Matthew and I had a few kissing scenes." Kelly winked at Marcus. "Rufus is as good a kisser as you!"

"Oh, really?" Marcus asked with a grin. "I don't think so!" He pulled Kelly in for a deep and passionate kiss before she even had time to react. He kissed her long and hard, and I nearly tossed my dinner back up.

She licked her lips and smiled after the kiss. "Yeah, you definitely kiss better than Rufus. I stand corrected!" She giggled.

Marcus then smirked at me, and clasped a hand over my shoulder. "Sorry, Matt, but I _am_ the better kisser." He winked.

"That's only because I was kissing her as Rufus. Had I been kissing her as Matthew, you wouldn't stand a chance!" I joked back. At least, I let my tone sound as if I was joking. Actually, I had no doubt in my mind, I could kiss Kelly so good her head would spin.

He grinned. "Too bad for you, we're just going to take your word for that!" he said, giving my shoulder a clap, before turning back to finish his dinner.

"Don 't worry. You still kiss amazing as Rufus," Kelly told me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Why thank you! I do the best they allow for public television," I told her with a wink.

She giggled, and I felt my heart pound. She had a way of making it do that.

~You are the best thing that's ever been Mine~

There wasn't much conversation between us as we listened to the guest speakers. Dessert was also brought out, and we all enjoyed that.

After dessert and the guest speakers' speeches, we all got up to mingle.

Photographers came over, and wanted to photograph Kelly.

"That's my girlfriend," Marcus said proudly as he watched Kelly pose for pictures like a pro, flashing her killer smile.

"And my TV wife," I joked.

Marcus snorted.

I wondered if he was laughing to be polite, or if he was making fun of me. I decided to think the best of him, and go for the first option.

"Matthew! Come over here beside Kelly! I want some shots of the two of you together," one of the photographers called to me.

I grinned at Marcus. "I've been beckoned." I then headed over to Kelly, and placed my arm around her lower waist. I loved resting my hand just above her bottom. Sometimes even on her bottom, but I figured I should play it nice and respectful since Marcus was watching us. Kelly never seemed to mind it. It was Marcus I had decided to be respectful to. I surprised myself even by showing him respect.

I rested my head against Kelly's for one of the shots. More than one photographer was taking pictures of us by now. I was loving every moment of being seen with her.

After the photographers were done, Marcus pushed his way between us, and wrapped his arm around Kelly. "You look so beautiful up here, I just had to come over and get photographed with you. I want everyone to know you're with me."

Kelly smiled at him, adoringly, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

I stepped aside, knowing I had no choice, and the photographers took a few shots of them together.

I felt a little pang of jealousy when I thought of how she had just draped her arm over my shoulders, whereas she had put her arm around Marcus' waist. Then again, draping an arm over my shoulder showed how comfortable she is with me. Whereas, I've even seen her with her arm around other women before. So, maybe an arm around the wist wasn't the best thing to get from her after all. I knew I was just being stupid, but that is what a woman could do to a man sometimes—make him stupid.

One of Kelly's friends came over to her then, and the two of them talked for a bit. Then, her friend saw Marcus.

"Is that the new boyfriend?" her friend asked, nodding at Marcus.

Kelly grinned widely. "Why, yes, it is! Come over here, Honey!" she ordered.

Marcus smiled, and did as told.

He winked at me before heading over to Kelly and her friend.

My mouth dropped open. Was he trying to send me a signal? Was he trying to say a silent "Ha ha!" by winking at me? Maybe I was just being paranoid.

Kelly introduced her friend and Marcus to each other, and soon, all three of them were chatting it up. They all looked happy, laughing, and having a good time.

Marcus laughed at something, then looked me straight in the eyes. The look he gave me—an eyebrow raised and a smirk that was quick, but not missed—told me I hadn't read into the wink he had previously given me upon walking over there.

Before I could really react, Marcus turned his attention back to Kelly and her friend, laughing with them over who knew what.

I sighed. The event was mainly over anyway. I could tell when I wasn't wanted. Not that I was keen on catering to Marcus, but Kelly wasn't exactly paying me much attention.

I headed over to the three of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I'm going to head out."

Kelly looked at me, and surprisingly, looked a little disappointed. "Already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late. I wanna get home and call Aven up before her bedtime." It wasn't a _total_ lie. It was all true what I told Kelly. I just happened to leave out the part that I was feeling like a third wheel. I didn't want Kelly to feel guilty. Besides, I was sure now that that was just what Marcus wanted to hear.

Kelly pouted, but then hugged me. She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow in the studio. Have a goodnight. Tell Aven I said hello."

"I will," I said, my hands lingering on her lower back for a moment.

Our eyes were locked on each other's. I felt my heart start to pound again.

Then, Marcus cleared his throat, ruining the moment.

I let go of Kelly, then nodded at Marcus. I held out a hand to him, wanting to be polite for Kelly's sake.

Marcus took my hand, and we shook.

Marcus nodded politely at me as well. "Have a goodnight."

"Thanks. You too," I said.

Kelly smiled at me, and our eyes locked again for a brief moment before a photographer interrupted, asking for a picture of Kelly with her friend.

Kelly obliged, and that was that.

I could hear Kelly's, her friend's, and Marcus' laughter as I walked away. I could also hear the photographer saying he now wanted a picture of the three of them together.

I left the event with a sigh. I honestly didn't know what was going through Marcus' head. One moment he was sending me unwelcoming signals, then, the next, he was shaking my hand, and wishing me a goodnight. True, I had initiated the handshake, but he had told me to have a goodnight before I told him to have a goodnight.

But, it didn't matter where Marcus and I stood. The bottom line was, tonight had made me make a decision. Marcus wasn't right for Kelly. I was beginning to think _I_ was. She made me feel happier than I've ever felt whenever I was with her. In fact, she was the only person on earth I could ever see myself changing my mind about not getting married again and marrying. It was settled—no pun intended with my last name being Settle. I didn't care how long it took—Marcus or no Marcus, I was going to make Kelly mine.


	2. Sparks Fly

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 2: Sparks Fly**_

The next day was the perfect opportunity to put my little plan into action. We had a bed scene. I took it as a sign, for it had been _years_ since our characters had had a bed scene.

I grinned to myself. This was going to be good—real good.

"What are you grinning about, Settle?" Kelly asked with a grin as she gently nudged me.

I hadn't seen her come over. I grinned at her. "I just saw we have a bed scene today."

Her eyes lit up. "I know, right? Are you as excited for this as I am? It's about time Rufus and Lily got busy!"

I nodded. _Or you and me. _"I know! I mean, the kids are having more sex than we are," I teased.

Kelly laughed. "I hear ya!"

"I wonder what you're gonna wear that I get to take off!" I said, wriggling my eyebrows up and down.

"Well, you'll soon find out, for I'm about to head into wardrobe," Kelly said with a smile and a wink. She ran her finger slowly up my chest. "I'll be quick."

I knew she was referring to changing, but I decided to be cheeky. "That's right. I'm so good in bed, you're definitely not going to last long."

Kelly laughed. I loved making her laugh.

"I bet you are." She looked me in the eyes.

I tried not to get my hopes up. I could swear I saw desire in her eyes, but it could just be my mind making it into what I wanted it to be. Or, Kelly could just be putting herself into character as Lily. Either way, my heart started to race.

"I'll be back in a bit!" she said, patting my chest, then giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to her trailer.

I sighed. I wanted her more and more with each passing second. At least one thing was for sure—I'd have no trouble acting when it came to our bed scene. Actually, the only trouble I'd have would be containing myself.

I headed into my trailer. I'd worry about that when the time came.

~'Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile~

As it turned out, "Lily and Rufus" were to wear their normal attire. We were to undress each other, and then reveal what we were wearing underneath. Of course Rufus was just wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and I wasn't quite sure what Lily was going to be wearing. I had a feeling it would be something sexy if I could go by the two bed scenes we've had in the past. I had enjoyed those immensely. Now that I knew Kelly even better, and was starting to develop even stronger feelings for her (they were always there since the day I met her), I knew this bed scene was going to drive me crazy.

According to the script, Rufus and Lily were supposed to be talking about how it was nice to have the house to themselves again. Rufus liked it, but Lily felt lonely. Rufus was to tell her there were advantages of having the house to themselves. Lily was to smile and ask like what, then Rufus would show her exactly what he meant.

We took our places where the director wanted us to be, then, when the director called "action," we began filing our scene.

"Well, now that Charlie's gotten her own place with Serena, we have the place to ourselves again." Lily sighed, and leaned into my arms. We were sitting on the couch.

"Why do you sound so sad?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed again. "Oh, I don't know. It just feels kind of empty in here now. We've always had someone with us. First, it was Jenny, Eric, and Serena. Then, it was just Jenny and Eric. Then, it was just Eric. Then, it was Charlie practically as soon as Eric left for college. Now that she's gone, it's just us."

I used my index finger to tilt her chin upward. "What's wrong with it just being us?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, nothing, I suppose. It just feels kind of lonely sometimes, not having the kids come home to us. I mean, sure they stop buy for visits, but only for moments at a time. It was just nice when they lever left for good, you know?"

I stroked some hair out of her face. "Well, I can kind of see how you feel." I gave her a suggestive look. "But there are big advantages of having the place to ourselves, you know."

She grinned, and stroked my hair out of my eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?" She smirked, letting the viewers know she knew _exactly_ what Rufus was talking about.

"Well, we can make love, and we don't have to be quiet anymore. We no longer have anyone in the room below us. We can be as loud as we want, and no one will be here to here to complain." I wriggled my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Kelly grinned. "Well, that _is_ quite a nice advantage." She moved closer to me on the couch so that she was practically sitting in my lap. "Speaking of advantage, maybe she would start taking advantage of that fact?"

I grinned too, and we kissed. Then, I picked her up, and carried her up the stairs.

"Cut!" the director said. "We'll shoot the bedroom scene now."

"Hell yeah!" I said.

Kelly laughed, still in my arms, and kissed my cheek. "I can hardly wait."

"Me neither," I told her, kissing her cheek in return. She had no idea.

~'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

The thing about a love scene is, taping it isn't nearly as romantic as they show it on TV. What the viewers don't see is the bright lights hanging above you, making you start to sweat. Then of course there are all these people watching you, and cameras all around you at every angle. It kind of made it hard to pretend that I was actually about to get intimate with Kelly. But, being the professional actor I am, I was able to pretend that I was completely comfortable, and that Kelly and I were the only ones in the room. After all, I kind of had to.

Even so, undressing Kelly didn't take much acting. I really was into her, and didn't have to pretend to be into someone romantically that I was not.

I closed my eyes as I kissed her, and ran my hands up the sides of her shirt. I had to silently will myself not to cry out "Kelly" instead of "Lily" as my hands melt with her warm, soft skin.

I lay her backwards on the bed, and pulled her shoes and stocking off, then, I kissed all the way up her left leg.

Next, I slipped off her skirt and dropped it tot he floor, then moved my hands up to unbutton her shirt, kissing all the way up from her stomach to her black lace bra. _My gosh, she was only in a matching lace bra and underwear set._

I then took her face between my hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She rested one hand over the back of my neck, and the other hand over the back of my head as she kissed me just as passionately.

I moaned, a little embarrassed that the moan had slipped out. I hoped everyone would just assume I was getting into the part.

"All right, I want more hunger. Look like you can't stand to have each other's clothes on for another moment! Intensify those kisses!" the director ordered.

_If you insist..._ Did I ever mention how much I love the director?

I ran my hands down Kelly's body, enjoying the feel of my fingers against the naked flesh of her sides, and then her thighs. Hey—it was director's orders.

Suddenly, it seemed that Kelly was ad-libbing, for she quickly moved us so that I was flipped underneath her. She unbuttoned my shirt, kissing all the way down my chest as I had done for her, even ever so gently nipping at the skin with her teeth here and there. I sucked in a breath as she unbuckled my belt, and unzipped my zipper, immediately pulling my pants down after she got them undone. She took off my shoes and my socks, dropped them to the floor, then slipped my pants completely off and to the ground with them. Next, she made me sit up so that she could finish taking my shirt off. She threw it to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

I could feel my eyes fill over with hunger for her. I tossed her down on the bed so that she was beneath me again.

She looked up at me, her eyes looking just as desire-filled as I knew mine must be.

Then, she took my face between her hands, and kissed me hard, actually letting her tongue slip into my mouth.

I moaned in surprise, and took it as permission to let mine slip inside her mouth as well.

Our tongues played together, fighting for dominance for who knew how long.

It wasn't long enough for me.

"Cut!" the director called.

All right, I was starting to love him a little less.

"Get under the covers now," he ordered. "It's time to simulate the lovemaking portion of the scene."

Okay, yeah. I was back to loving him again.

We did as instructed, slipping under the covers.

"Matthew, stay positioned the way you were with Rufus on top of Lily," the director ordered next.

I had no problem getting back on top of Kelly and picking up where we had left off.

At first, I was hesitant to go back to kissing Kelly so passionately, but, when her tongue slipped into my mouth again, I let mine meet with hers again. And, when her hands tangled in my hair, I let my hands wander down her body.

"Start the simulation now," the director ordered.

He didn't have to tell me_ twice! _I took it upon myself to move one of Kelly's legs up to my side.

She bent her leg, and wrapped it around my waist, then wrapped the other one around my waist as well.

I moved my kisses to her neck, and moaned against the side of her neck as I moved my body up and down over hers. I nipped at the space right where her neck meets her shoulder.

She arched her back and moaned, which completely turned me on.

She tightened her grip in my hair, as well as her legs around my waist. I wasn't complaining.

We didn't have any dialogue, for they were just going to play some music track over the scene. Still, it didn't stop either of us from moaning every once in a while.

I was glad I wasn't the only one to moan.

We continued to kiss for a few moments, my left hand running up and down her leg as I continued to move my body over hers.

She continued to hold me tightly to her, her back still arching, and her head still thrown back from time to time.

"Finish it up!" the director ordered.

I was too into the moment to feel silly as I quickened my rhythm over her.

She kissed my neck, nipping at my skin as I had hers, and then she threw her head back, her mouth opened wide, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she jerked her body.

Talk about a good actress!

I followed suit, letting my body jerk over hers seconds after she had jerked her body. I let my own head fall back with my mouth open, mirroring her actions. Then, I kissed the side of her neck, then up to her jaw.

She took my face between her hands and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"And...cut! Great job, guys. That was fantastic! You really made it look believable," the director praised.

I grinned at him. "Thanks!" I looked at Kelly. "It wasn't hard to act when I have such a beautiful costar to work with."

Kelly blushed, and smiled at me. "And you're hot as hell, so my job wasn't exactly hard either." She winked at me.

"You guys are great for now. Take a break. We'll film your final scene in a bit," the director said.

The cameramen started moving their cameras, and, before long, Kelly and I were alone on the bed. Neither of us had moved from each other's side.

"You really were amazing," I told her, facing her with my head propped up by my elbow.

"You were too!" She tapped my nose. "You're so incredibly sexy, I couldn't help but get into it."

"As always, you're a good kisser!" I told her.

"As are you," she said with a grin.

"Well, we've had a lot of practice on each other. Rufus and Lily kiss almost every episode we're both on now," I told her.

Kelly nodded. "True. They need to add more sex scenes though. That was fun." She grinned, and raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I laughed. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

She placed her hand on my cheek and quickly pecked my lips. "That's not so bad," she said with a flirty smile. "I'm gonna go change back into Lily's regular attire. Feel free to stay in that. I like looking at you like that," she joked as she got up out of bed, and grabbed her clothes.

I grinned. "And you drive me crazy, seeing you like that," I told her, nodding at her black lace bra and underwear getup.

She smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "In a good way, I hope."

"In a _very_ good way," I told her.

She winked at me, then blew me a kiss. "Back at ya," she said before grabbing her clothes, and heading off to change.

I sighed, and lay back down on the bed, directly on my back now. One thing was for sure, Kelly was one heck of a woman!

~'Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

The last scene was just Lily hugging Rufus from behind as we talked to Charlie about her date with Nate. She had come back to pick up a dress she had accidentally left behind, and told them about her date upon arriving.

Then, she got her dress, said goodnight to us, and left.

"It feels good to know someone in the family still likes to tell us about their dates instead of telling us it's none of our business," Rufus said, once she had left.

Lily grinned. "I know. It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

Rufus nodded, then grinned over his shoulder at her. "Speaking of feels good, you were amazing earlier. Care to pick up where we left off?"

Lily grinned too. "You were pretty amazing yourself, Humphrey!" She walked to the front of me, and rested her arms over my shoulders as she played with the back of my hair. "I say, let's go for it. Do you think you can be as good as you were earlier?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Rufus grinned, then promptly picked up Lily.

Lily cried out in surprise, and laughed.

"I'm up for the challenge!" Rufus said, wriggling his eyebrows up and down with a grin.

Lily grinned too, then they kissed the whole way up the stairs until they were no longer visible.

"And...cut!" the director called out. "That's a wrap! Great job, you guys, as usual."

"You can put me down now," Kelly said with a grin as I still carried her in my arms even after the director had called a wrap.

I smiled. "Do I have to put you down? You're so sexy, my arms really wouldn't like it."

Kelly grinned, and nuzzled her nose against mine. "You're good for my self esteem," she said.

I shrugged. "Hey, I just speak the truth!" I set her down.

"Well, you're pretty sexy yourself, handsome!" She placed her palms flat down on my chest. "I'm really glad I have someone hot to work with. If you had long, white, wiry hair, and a long, white, wiry beard to go with it, and if you wore dirty clothes, all like the Rufus in the books, I'd find it a little harder to do love scenes with you." She winked.

I laughed. "I never read the books, but I heard about what the book Rufus looks like. Gosh, I'm glad I don't look like that!"

Lily laughed as well. "Me too, believe me!"

"Even though I don't know what the book Lily looks like, I'm sure you're way sexier than she is too," I said with a smile.

Kelly blushed. "Matthew, stop it! You're making me blush."

"I just call it like I see it!" I told her.

She kissed my cheek. "You're sweet."

"So, what are you doing tonight? Do you have the kids?" I asked. I briefly contemplated asking her out to dinner, but I would have to see what her plans were first, and if they included a grey-haired lawyer or not.

She smiled at the mention of her kids. "Yeah, they're with the nanny now. I'm gonna go back and cook the kids and I some dinner, then maybe take them to the park. It's a warm night out, and we probably don't have many of those left before it starts getting colder, being November and all."

"You're lucky you get to have custody of them. I don't get to see Aven as often as I'd like," I said, a little sad at the thought.

Kelly placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. Daniel gets Hermés more than Helena. It's hard having to give him up to my husband. I like having _both_ my kids with me. And when they are both with Daniel, it's pure torture. But, even though our marriages didn't work out, at least we both know that your ex and my ex are good parents. That is all that matters—that our kids are always safe and looked out for, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's still hard to spend time away from them though."

Kelly sighed. "That is true."

"So, is Marcus going with you tonight? How does he feel about the park?" I hated to ask it, but I wanted to know. I hated the thought of him acting all stepfather to her kids. He wasn't their father, and never would be. True, neither was I, but they had known me longer, and I'd like to believe they loved me as much as I loved them, which was to the moon and back. Heck, I loved her kids as if they were my own.

"Marcus loves the park. He finds it peaceful." She shook her head, but tonight is the night his meeting was rescheduled to, so, no. He won't be joining us. It will be just me and the kids, but I don't mind. I love spending time with my babies!"

This was my chance. I was not about to let it pass me by. "Do you mind if I join you? Leyla works evenings a lot, and tonight is one of those nights. It's kind of boring at home with no one to go out with."

Kelly grinned. "Sure! I know the kids would love to see you. You know what? There's always plenty for dinner. Why don't you come over for dinner, and we can go to the park from there?"

I grinned too. _Mission Accomplished._ "I'd love that! Are you sure there's enough? Should I bring anything?"

"I'm positive. All you have to bring is your sexy self!" She winked at me. "Come over at six, okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be there." _With bells on._

"She you tonight!" She kissed my cheek.

I kissed her cheek in return. "Tonight," I agreed.

She then left, and I watched her until she disappeared.

I sighed happily. Today was turning out to be an _extremely_ good day.

~'Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

I rang the doorbell, glad that the weather was holding up. There was nothing worse than being outside when it was freezing cold.

Kelly opened the door, and I handed her the ceramic vase of fall lilies I had picked up for her at the flower shop on the way there.

She smiled. "Matthew, you didn't have to do that! Thank you." She kissed my cheek, then stepped back. "Come on in."

"I got you lilies. I figured that was an appropriate flower," I said as I stepped in, and she shut and locked the door behind me. I winked at her.

Kelly smiled, and kissed my cheek. "They're perfect! Very sweet. I like that they are already in a vase with water. Saves me the trouble." She brought them to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable," she called out. "Dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Hi, Matt!" Hermés said, running over to me. He hugged my legs.

"Hey, Buddy!" I picked him up so that we could talk face-to-face. "How are you?"

"Good. I got an A in art," he informed me.

"Really? That's great! What's your favorite thing to do in art?" I asked.

"Painting! I can finger paint _and_ use a brush!" he said proudly.

"That's quite impressive! You'll have to paint me something sometime," I said.

He grinned. "I will. I promise!"

"I'll be looking forward to it." I set him down, and he ran off to the kitchen.

I walked further into the room, and saw Helena playing with one of her dolls on the couch. She was brushing the doll's hair.

I sat down beside her. "That's a beautiful doll. What's her name?" I asked.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi, Matthew!"

"Hi, Matthew? That's her name?" I teased.

She giggled. "No, Silly, her name is Chrissy!"

I grinned. "I like that name a whole lot better."

She smiled, and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

Kelly smiled at us from the entrance way, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're a hit!" she said.

I smiled at Helena, and gently stroked her hair. "She's a little princess—just like my Aven."

Kelly smiled even brighter. "Dinner's ready now. Come on into the dining room."

"Come on, Darling! Why don't you let Chrissy take a nap on the couch while we go eat?" I suggested to Helena.

Helena smiled up at me, and nodded. "Okay." She lay her doll down on the couch, then put her hands up for me to hold her.

I picked her up, and carried her to the table. I set her down on the nearest chair.

Hermés came running into the room then, and handed me a sheet of paper.

I looked at it. It was a really good painting of dog. Of course it wasn't like looking at a photograph, but it was still a really good painting for a five year old. I looked at him. "This is really good! Is that Oliver?"

Hermés nodded proudly. "Yeah! That's what I got the A for."

"You're going to be a painter when you get older. I just know it!" I told him.

He grinned.

"All right, go hang that back on the fridge, then come back in for dinner. Did you wash your hands?" Kelly asked him.

Hermés shook his head. "No. I will." He ran back into the kitchen. A moment later, the kitchen sink was running. Then, the sink stopped after a moment, and he ran back into the dining room, and sat down next to me. "I want to sit next to you," he said to me, smiling up at me.

I grinned. "Awesome!"

"Me too!" Helena said, moving so that she was in the chair on my other side.

Kelly sat across from me.

"They love you," she said with a smile.

"And I love them," I assured her. "And you." I winked. If only she knew how much.

"Back at ya!" she said, giving me an air kiss.

I smiled, and pretended to catch the kiss on my cheek.

The kids giggled, then started giving air kisses too.

Soon, Kelly and I were both laughing as well. I felt like we were all a family, and I kind of liked it. Actually, I kind of loved it.

~'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

The park was fun. We took turns pushing the kids on the swings, for they wanted us both to push them. Then, we took turns going down the slide with them.

We even played tag with the kids.

At one point, Hermés caught me by the leg. I tripped, and fell tot he ground. He giggled hysterically, and jumped on top of me. Then of course Helena saw and felt she had to jump on top of me too. She giggled with her brother, and it seemed each other's laughter kept making the other laugh harder.

"Ah! You got me!" I cried out.

They laughed some more.

I wasn't out of the game yet! I tickled their ribs one hand for Hermés, and one for Helena.

They giggled so hard they had tears in their eyes. Then, I whispered something to them.

They looked at Kelly (who was just watching us, shaking her head, and grinning), and giggled.

Kelly smiled. "What?"

"Get her!" I yelled out, popping up like a jack-in-the-box.

The kids popped up too, and we all ran to her and tackled her to the ground before she knew what was happening.

"Ah!" she screamed as she toppled to the ground.

I fell down beside her with her in my arms, and Hermés and Helena jumped on top of her.

Then, the kids and I tickled Kelly until she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"All right, all right! I give up! Uncle!" she said.

The kids and I stopped, but the kids were still giggling.

Then, Kelly gave her kids a look, and they looked at her, then at me, big grins on their faces.

"I don't like that mischievous look," I told them.

"Get him!" Kelly cried out.

Soon, they were all on top of me, tickling me.

"Hey, no fair! That was _my_ trick!" I said, laughing so hard I was tearing up. "Okay, I give! Stop, please!" I said.

The kids got off me, but Kelly stayed. She straddled me, and continued to tickle me. "Say the magic word. We're with the kids now. You must show them your manners. They repeat what they hear."

"_You_ didn't have to say it!" I protested, squirming.

She smirked. "I don't have to—I'm their mother."

I raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, that doesn't make sense."

She tickled me harder.

I laughed. "All right, all right! I give in! Please!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Please what?"

"Please stop tickling me!" I practically shouted.

The kids were watching and giggling.

Kelly smirked, her head bent down low, her face, close to mine. "All right. Since you asked me so nicely."

Our lips were so close, I just wanted to pull her down and kiss her. I was actually contemplating it, figuring, I could always play it off as just harmless flirting, as usual. You know, not make it a sensual kiss or anything—just a long, hard, loud, over exaggerated peck on the lips. However, sadly, before I could get the chance to do so, she stood up.

"I guess we better go. It's getting late." She was blushing, and seemed a little flustered to me. It could have been my imagination, but I didn't think I was.

I stood up too, reluctantly.

"I guess we'll take a cab home," she said.

"All right. I think I'm gonna just walk home. I'm not far from here," I told her, even though I wanted to go home with her.

"All right. I'll see you in the studio." She kissed my cheek. "Be careful. Have a safe walk home."

I kissed her cheek as well. "I will. See you soon." I turned to the kids and said goodbye to them.

"Goodbye, Matthew!" they both said, hugging me.

"I'll miss you," Helena said to me.

I smiled. "I'll miss you too, but I'll see you soon, I promise!" I winked at her.

"I'll give you a picture next time I see you," Hermés promised me.

"Sounds like a deal," I said, playfully messing up his hair.

Kelly hailed a cab, and it pulled up. She turned to me quick. "Call or text me when you get home so I know you got home safe," Kelly said to me.

"I will," I promised. I waved to her, and she waved back, then she and her kids got into the cab.

I turned and left once I was sure they were safely in the cab.

I couldn't help but smile to myself on the way home. Kelly had wanted to kiss me when we were laying like that on the ground. I could see it in her eyes, and tell by the way her cheeks had flushed. I was willing to bet money that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. She was probably just scared, which was normal of course. I mean, it was a risk, two friends going into a relationship. I had no doubt that we could make it work though. All we needed was a shot.

I sighed, contently. Today, for not having a fire or a candle around, I sure had seen a lot of sparks fly.


	3. Back To December

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 3: Back To December**_

A couple weeks passed, and nothing had really changed between Kelly and I. I was getting frustrated. There was the usual flirtatious banter between the two of us, but that was all there was to it. I was beginning to wonder if Kelly was just generally a flirty person, and that there really wasn't anything between us on her part.

Then there was the _Smash Magazine_ event that I invited her to. I was on the cover, and it was a party to celebrate. I hadn't meant for Marcus to come along. I guessed I assumed he'd be working or something. He usually worked evenings, or had something else to do. Boy was I surprised when he showed up on Kelly's arm at the event. I guess, I really shouldn't have been surprised. I should have known that guy always came back like a bad plague.

I knew deep down I was being unfair. After all, he was a nice guy. He was always very cordial to me. The only reason I really had to not like him was the fact that he was dating the woman I was madly in love with.

"You look so sexy on the cover!" Kelly said to me as she greeted me. She kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled. "What? I don't look sexy normally?" I teased.

"Of course you do! I just mean you look especially sexy on the cover," she said with a wink.

"So, you're saying I'm not as good looking in person as I am in pictures?" I continued to tease.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and playfully swatted my shoulder. "You know what I'm trying to say. Just shut up and take the compliment!"

I laughed. "All right, all right. I'm sorry. Thank you." I kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight, as usual."

Kelly looked down at her outfit, as if trying to remember what she put on. Then, she smiled up at me. "Thanks, but it's nothing special. I guess I should have dressed up more. I was just running late, and threw this on."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Now_ who can't take a compliment?"

"Oh, you shut up!" Kelly teased, smiling her beautiful smile.

Marcus cleared his throat as if to remind us both that he was still there.

I nodded politely at him, and extended my hand. "Hello, Marcus. So nice of you to come!"

He nodded back just as politely, and shook my hand. "Glad to be here! Congrats on your making the cover. That's a big deal."

I grinned. "Ah, it was nothing. I actually had to pay the magazine a couple hundred for putting me on the cover," I joked.

"You're lucky! If I were to pay them to put _me_ on the cover, I'm sure the price would be a couple thousand!" he joked.

We both laughed. At least he knew he wasn't as good looking as I was. Not to sound vain. I mean, he was a good looking guy for his age, sure. Even so, that would be the day I'd let myself go grey ever—let alone before I even turned fifty.

"Well, I think you're incredibly sexy, and _Smash Magazine_ would be the luckiest magazine alive to have you on the cover," Kelly said to him, holding him close, and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

I turned away, feeling my stomach start to churn a bit. Thankfully, I was saved when Chase came over to us.

Kelly broke from Marcus to greet him, and soon the photographers were all over us, wanting pictures of just Kelly and I, then some of us and Chase. Then of course they wanted some of just Kelly. After that, of course, one of the photographers wanted a couple shots of her with Marcus. At one time, she was cuddling closer to Marcus than she had been to me in _our_ photos. My doubts on how she felt about me were starting to grow bigger, and I didn't like it one bit. I kept my distance for the most part. I mingled with the other guests, and got pictures with some of them.

Of course I still talked to Marcus and Kelly. I didn't want to be rude. Still, the more I fell for Kelly, the less I felt comfortable around the two of them.

Kelly ended up leaving early. She came over to me and hugged me tightly. "We're gonna head out now. Thanks again for inviting me. I'm proud of you." She kissed my cheek.

Proud of me? It sounded like I was one of her children.

I smiled, and held her close, gently rubbing her back. "Thanks for coming. It made my night more special, being able to share it with you."

She held me at arms length and smiled. "You're so sweet!" She kissed me cheek again. "See you soon!" she said.

Marcus appeared at her side. "Congratulations again. It was good seeing you," he said, shaking my hand.

"Thanks! You too," I said, shaking his hand in return. I only halfway meant it.

I sighed as I saw them holding hands as they left. The quickly kissed on the lips on their way out the door.

How I could go from feeling extremely good about mine and Kelly's relationship to feeling completely horrible about it in such a short amount of time was beyond me, but there it was.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

Late that night, I lay in bed on my back, thinking back to last December.

It was cold in New York, and I knew that Kelly was most likely snowed in. It was before she and Marcus had met. She was single, and I felt bad for her spending the holiday time alone, stuck in the cold, snowy weather. I was in Rome with Leyla, but, when she was taking a shower, I went online, and got to thinking abut Kelly. I missed her.

I tweeted her, asking her how she was liking the horrible NY weather. I had heard on the news the city had gotten bombed, and most everyone was snowed in.

She tweeted me back, asking where the fireplace was.

I grinned, and decided to see if Kelly wanted to Skype. I texted her.

_Do you feel like a Skype?_

Her text had arrived minutes later.

_I'll turn it on right now. ;)_

I headed over to the computer, and turned on my Skype.

Moments later, Kelly logged on, and I called her.

"Hello, Darling!" she said cheerily once our video call had been connected.

I grinned. "Hello! How are you surviving all the snow?"

Kelly wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders. "I'm surviving, but it's times like these that I wonder why I moved to here instead of just staying in Los Angeles."

"Because you'd miss me terribly if you didn't live here," I teased with a grin.

Kelly grinned too. "Yes. That's totally it! You reminded me."

"I'm really glad you could Skype with me. I miss you," I told her.

"Aw, I miss you too! You actually got me at a great time. I just put the kids down for their nap about a half hour ago," she said.

"Hopefully they're keeping warm," I said.

She nodded. "They're wearing their footie pajamas, and have about five layers of blankets. I think it's safe to say they are nice and toasty!"

"Well, that's good. There's nothing worse than being too cold to sleep!" I said.

She nodded. "I hear ya!" She sighed. "So, are you having fun? Where's Leyla?"

"She's in the shower right now. Yeah, we're having a blast. We've been snowboarding with a couple of our mutual friends. None of my bones are broken yet, so I say it's been great," I joked.

She laughed. "No broken bones is always a good thing."

I nodded my agreement.

"I see you're wearing the blue hat I love," Kelly said with a smile, nodding upward toward where my hat was.

I nodded, and pulled it down over my ears. I loved wearing it because Kelly had tweeted me a few days ago, saying I looked cute in it. Plus, the girlfriend had gotten it for me, so... "Yeah, the one Leyla got for me." I knew I must have told her that before. I didn't know why I had said it again.

Kelly nodded. "It looks great with your blue eyes. She has good taste!"

"Thanks." I heard the shower turn off, and figured I had better end the call. I didn't want to be rude to Leyla by talking on the phone with Kelly when it was supposed to be our vacation together. "Well, she's done with her shower. I hate to say it, but I guess I had better go. Try to stay warm. I don't want to come home to a frozen co-star/friend. Then again, maybe that would be a good thing. Your beauty could be preserved."

Kelly giggled. "You're so full of it!"

"I am not! I mean every word," I assured her.

"Well, you're sweet. Thank you. You're pretty beautiful yourself!" She winked at me.

"Thanks!" I said with a shy smile. Which was weird, because the last thing I am is shy.

"Have fun. Tell Leyla I said hello," she said.

"I will. Have a good holiday. Stay warm!" I told her.

"Thanks. You too. And, I'll try. Hurry back!" She ordered.

"You'll be the first person I come visit when I get back," I assured her.

"Good! See you then. Bye." She blew me a kiss.

I gave her an air kiss. "Bye, Love." I hung up then.

Moments later, she logged off.

I sighed, a smile on my face. I always felt good after talking to her.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

I was pretty much feeling down about Kelly's seemingly lack of feelings for me until a few days later on set, when she became extra flirty again.

We had a kissing scene. When filming it, she pulled me close to her, and kissed me hard. Then, even though the scene only called for one kiss, she pulled me in for another one.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" I teased once the director had called cut.

She smiled, and gently ran a finger underneath my jaw. "Nope! You're just so damn sexy and irresistible."

"Because I'm hot like that," I joked.

She smiled again, then pulled me in for a hug. "I always feel so comfortable with you. I feel very blessed to be working with you. I could have a horrible, unattractive co-worker who is nasty and mean, but no. I have a hot, sexy, wonderful man who has quickly become one of my best friends."

I felt my heart melt. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said sincerely. "I feel the same way about you. You know, I feel closer to you than I feel to most people." _Including Leyla_, I silently added.

"Same here," she said, still hugging me. She had her eyes closed, and was resting her face against my chest.

"Are you tired?" I asked her, gently stroking her hair.

She nodded against my chest. Then she yawned as if for emphasis. "The kids keep me up late sometimes. Last night was one of them."

"Well, we're done soon, then you can go home and get some rest," I assured her.

"If the kids let me," she said with another yawn.

She looked up at me then. "I guess we better get ready to film our next scene."

I nodded. "All right." I reluctantly let her go, then we headed off to the next place we needed to be for our scene. I already missed having her in my arms.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

"We look damn good if I do say so myself. Let's get a picture!" Kelly said after we finished filming our last scene of the day.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. "I thought you were tired. Don't you want to go straight home and get some sleep?"

She nodded. "I am, but we both look too good to pass up this opportunity." She too out her iphone and got the camera on, then pulled me close to her. "Say cheese!" she said.

I felt more like being playful, so I pressed my lips to her cheek instead, as if I were going to kiss her.

She laughed. "You're such a goofball!" Even so, she smiled sweetly, and took the picture. "She looked to see how it came out. "It came out great for me having taken it myself!" She showed me. "Look!"

I grinned. "Yeah, it did! Email me a copy of that, would you?"

"Sure. I'll get right to it. I'm gonna post it on Twitter as well," she said, already looking down at her iphone to do just that.

Afterwards, she hugged me. "All right. It's all set. I sent you a copy to your email. I'm gonna head home now. If I'm lucky, the kids will let me get some sleep tonight."

"Have a good evening and night. Sleep well," I told her, kissing her cheek for real this time.

"Thanks," she said kissing my cheek in return.

She left, and I watched her until she disappeared from my view. Then, I pulled out my iphone, and checked my email. I grinned when I opened the email and saw the picture. I'd re-tweet it later.

I put my phone back into my pocket with a renewed sense of hope that Kelly and I still had a chance to be together.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

Three days later, we all celebrated the _Gossip Girl_ 100th episode party. I was more than happy when I realized that she hadn't come with Marcus. I was glad. It wasn't his show anyway. It was Kelly's, mine, and our wonderful cast and crew's.

Of course, upon arrival, we barely had time to greet each other, for photographers wanted pictures of the cast in various groups.

I was glad when it was time for Kelly and I to get our shots together, since, in my opinion, we are the hottest couple on television. What made us the hottest was our undeniable chemistry that the fans never seemed to miss pointing out that we had between us.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I know I always tell you that, but you really do look breathtaking," I told her as the cameras flashed. She did look breath taking too. Her silver eyeshadow made her eyes sparkle. So badly I wanted to kiss her, touch her, and hold her, but I knew I couldn't. I settled for resting my hand over her bottom. Hey—while the lawyer's away, the actor will play.

She smiled at me. "You look rather ravishing yourself!"

I looked at her as well. "I think we're even sexier than Rufus and Lily!"

Kelly grinned. "You think so?"

"Don't _you_?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Well, I'm not sure about myself, but you are always handsome whether you are Rufus or Matthew."

I couldn't respond right away, for we were ordered to look at the camera, and not each other. However, once the photos were taken, I took her aside for a moment. "I meant what I said. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Kel. In fact, you just might be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, stop! You're just saying that." She blushed.

I shook my head. "I am not."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "And what about Leyla, hm?"

I nodded. "She's beautiful, sure. But her beauty is nothing compared to yours." I meant it to. Sure, Leyla had youth, and was exotic, being from Rome, a city I love. Even so, Kelly remained the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

Kelly blushed even more. "You don't mean that. You're just trying to make me feel good."

I took her hands in mine. "I always mean what I say to you. I love you, Kel." I wanted to take it back as soon as I'd said it. I hoped she didn't know exactly what kind of love I meant. I wasn't quite ready for that to come out yet.

"I love you too," she said to me.

I smiled, feeling my heart race. I raised an eyebrow. _Could it be? Dare I believe it? _"You do?"

She nodded. "I love you deeply. You are one of my deepest friends, and I just know we'll be in each other's lives forever." She kissed my cheek. "Aside from my brother, father, and son, you and Marcus are the two most important men in my life.

And there it was—Marcus' name. I should have known. What did I expect though? She was dating someone exclusively (that wasn't me), and I was just going to have to deal with it.

"So, do you think you two will ever get married?" I asked. It was one of those things you wanted to know, but didn't want to know at the same time.

She sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I've kind of been there, done that with the whole marriage thing—twice. It made me realize, there really are no guarantees in life. I'm really happy with Hermés and Helena. I'm not ready to rush into anything like marriage anymore. I'm just interested in having a boyfriend. If we end up lasting forever, great! If not, well, it will be so much easier not being tied together by marriage. That way, it makes it a lot less messy and a lot less expensive if we break up, you know?"

I nodded, feeling a little bit of hope seeping in. Even so, sometimes a person could say one thing, and do an entirely different thing. That was just part of being human. Still, it made me feel happy. "I know what you mean. In reality, why do you need a marriage certificate to prove your love for each other?"

Kelly nodded. "Exactly! You don't!"

Before we could speak any more on it, we got called back over to do photos. Then, other cast members started to arrive, and we kind of got separated for a bit as we greeted different people and got pictures with different people.

The rest of the night wasn't too eventful. Though, I must say the cake they brought out was even more delicious than it looked, and it looked pretty amazing.

I know it was stupid to feel this way, but Kelly, even though she claims he is way too young for her, and that she only sees him as a brother, was flirting with Chase, and hanging by his side when we all got our picture taken with the cake. I couldn't help but wish I could push Chase out of the way, and place an arm around Kelly. She and I played husband and wife anyway—not her and Chase. _I _should have been the one by her side. Not him.

After the party, I headed over to Kelly. Leyla was out of town for a few days, so I had no rush to get back. I wanted to see if she wanted to go get a drink or something.

"Hey, are you leaving now?" Kelly asked when I came over to her.

I nodded. "Yeah, actually, I was going to see if you wanted to go get a drink or something."

Kelly looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I promised Marcus we could meet up."

I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face. _Of course you did._ I wasn't angry with _her_, I was angry with _Marcus_, or rather, annoyed. I had no right to be, I know. Still, the annoyance was there.

"He is getting out of work in a half hour. Maybe you can join us though? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She placed a hand overtop of my left shoulder.

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted to be was a third wheel. That would only make me feel worse. "I'm sure you two would rather have time alone together."

"No, really! We don't mind! We have plenty of time to ourselves," Kelly insisted.

_Great! Just what I wanted to hear, _I thought sarcastically.

I shook my head. "It's all right. I'll take a raincheck. I'm kind of tired anyway. If you already have plans, that's fine. I think I'm just going to go home and relax, maybe catch up on some of my television shows."

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, her hand still on my shoulder. "Cuz I promise you, neither Marcus nor I would mind if you joined us."

I nodded. "I'm positive. I'll see you at work, okay?"

She nodded, seemingly hesitant. "Well, all right, if you're sure."

"I am," I assured her. I pulled her close, and kissed her cheek. "Have a good night."

She kissed my cheek in return. "Thanks. You too."

"You really do look breathtakingly beautiful tonight," I told her, taking her hands in my own.

"And you look devastatingly dashing!" she said.

We grinned at each other, and she blew me a kiss.

I pretended to catch the kiss, then I turned on my heel, and left.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

As I rode in the taxi back to my place, I couldn't help but think about the same December I had thought about earlier. The last December before Kelly had met Marcus.

I had just gotten back from Rome. I had told Leyla I wanted to go see Kelly. She let me go, but wanted to stay back, shower, and just enjoy being back in her apartment.

I kissed her. "Just a quick visit, then I'll stop by here, and we can watch a DVD or something."

She nodded, and kissed me. "Sounds good!"

We kissed once more time, then she headed to shower, and I headed out the door to Kelly's.

When I got there, the kids were already put down for the night.

"Matthew!" she said, jumping into my arms once she had opened the door and saw who it was.

I grinned, and picked her up in my arms. "Hello, Bay-Bay!" I said in my best Big Bopper impersonation, a la "Chantilly Lace."

She laughed. "Oo, you're such a nut! I love ya!" She gave me a hard peck on the lips. It wasn't a sensual or romantic kiss. It was just a kiss from a friend to a friend. I knew that. Still, it had made my heart start to race.

I grinned at her, then set her down. "I told you I'd come see you as soon as I got back." I winked at her.

She shut and locked the door behind me. "Did you just get back?"

I nodded. "Well, I dropped Leyla off at her apartment, then came right here. She just wanted to shower and relax after the plane ride home."

Kelly nodded. "That's understandable." She grinned at me. "I'm just glad you chose to come see me instead of staying home and relaxing." She winked at me.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," I said truthfully, linking an arm around her waist.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked me.

"Sure!" I said.

"Come into the kitchen, and I'll see what I've got." She took my hand, and led me into the kitchen.

I followed her.

"How's a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and sprinkles sound?" she asked.

"Delicious!" I said with a grin.

She grinned too. "Do you want to get the dishes up there?" I'll get the rest of the supplies out." She nodded to the cupboard that I was assuming the dishes were in.

"Sure," I agreed, as I opened the cupboard doors and took out the tall sundae glasses she had in there.

She brought out the vanilla bean ice cream and glass container of hot fudge.

"I hope vanilla bean is okay," she said as she took the top off the fudge and popped the fudge into the microwave.

I pat my stomach. "It's fine. I love vanilla bean."

"Yeah, it's a favorite in this house," she said. She looked over at me. "Sprinkles?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

"Chocolate or rainbow?" She asked.

"Both," I said.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You're just like my children."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a kid at heart."

She grinned. "The whipped cream is in the fridge if you'd get it for us, please."

"Sure!" I went into the fridge and found the whipped cream. It was the kind you spray out of the can. I grinned, suddenly getting a mischievous idea.

I closed the fridge, and shook the can. Then, I took off the top, and tapped Kelly on the shoulder from behind. She was busy looking at the microwave, waiting for the timer to end.

She looked when I tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around and looked, I sprayed her in the face with the whipped cream.

She gasped. "Matthew Settle, I am going to kill you!"

I laughed. "What? You wanted whipped cream, I was just giving you some. Was it not enough?" I aimed it at her again, but she wasn't going to fall for it twice.

She grabbed for the can. I tried to pull it away, but it just ended up spraying us both in the face.

"Ha!" She pointed at me. "It serves you right!" She grabbed the can, and set it beside our ice creams. "I think you're actually _worse_ than the kids! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to waste food?" She was trying to sound stern, but her smile gave her away.

I hugged her from behind, and gave the back of her neck a messy, whipped cream kiss. "I'm sorry, Kelly. Forgive me?" I smiled at her.

She smiled over her shoulder at me. "I suppose. But first..." She turned around as fast as lightening, and, just as fast, sprayed me in the face with the whipped cream. "Now we're even."

I gasped. "_Now_ who's wasting?" I asked with a grin.

She smirked, then set the can back down on the counter, and slowly walked over to me. Then, she placed her hands overtop of my shoulders, and surprised me by licking a long went trail up from my jawbone to my cheek bone, taking a good chunk of the whipped cream with her. "See? I'm not wasting."

I made a disgusted face. "You're disgusting!" Though, I secretly liked it. I was surprised she had done that.

She laughed, and shrugged. "Hey, I didn't want to waste the food!" She winked at me.

"My turn!" I told her, wriggling my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Matthew, no!" She said, trying to run out of the kitchen.

I caught her from behind, turned her around, and licked her eye. Okay, I had been aiming for her cheek, but, in the rush of trying to get her before she squirmed away from me, I miscalculated, and landed on her eye.

"Ew! My eye? Really?" She asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been squirming, I could have licked your cheek!" I told her.

We both looked at each other, then then burst into laughter.

"I think we're _both_ children," Kelly said, handing me a towel, and keeping one for herself.

I nodded. "I'll go along with that."

We wiped off our faces and necks, then she tossed the towels in the sink.

"All right, truce. Let's get these sundaes made before the ice cream melts," she said, going back to our sundaes.

"We wouldn't want that now," I agreed.

So, we went to work, making our sundaes, then we sat at the dining room table and ate them.

Afterwards, we loaded our dirty dishes into the dishwasher, then sat on the couch together. I leaned against the arm rest, and held her against me in my free arm. She rested her head against my shoulder, and her hand on my chest.

"So, how was Rome?" she asked me.

"It was great! We had fun snowboarding, and it was great to see all my Italian friends, as usual. We even got to head to Austria for a short bit. The snowboarding is even better there," I replied.

She smiled. "I bet it is! I wish I had time to get out of the country. A week in Venice sounds like Heaven."

"I should take you there sometime," I suggested. "I can show you around. I know you'd love Rome too."

She smiled up at me. "I'd like that.

I smiled down at her. "I'd like that too." I kissed the top of her head, then we just stayed like that for the next half hour, talking about anything and everything. It was absolutely perfect.

After a bit, Kelly yawned in my arms. "Oh, it's getting late! It's already almost midnight!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it really?" I looked at my watch. "Well, what do you know? It is." Leyla would still be up, but I was sure she probably was wondering what was taking me so long. I had left for Kelly's at ten.

We both got up and stretched.

"Well, thank you for coming over. It was so good to see you again." Kelly hugged me tightly. "I really missed you."

I sighed, and held her close, gently stroking her back. "I really missed you too, Kel."

"Have a good night, Kelly said, heading over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it for me then.

"Thanks. You too," I said.

We kissed each other's cheeks, then I left to catch a cab back to Leyla's place. I hoped she wasn't angry with me for taking so long, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I was with Kelly, the time just flew by. And I didn't regret a single second of it.

~And I go Back To December all the time~

That seemed like so long ago now. Now, Kelly had Marcus to keep her company...among other things.

I sighed as the cab arrived at my apartment. I paid the driver, tipped him, and thanked him, then got out of the cab, shut the door, and headed into my apartment.

As soon as I was in my apartment, I sat on my couch, and texted Kelly.

_I had so much fun tonight. Here's to a hundred more episodes of us playing husband and wife. _

I waited for her response, but, after ten minutes of no response (she usually always got back to me right away), I figured she was too busy having fun with Marcus to text me back. I tried not to think about what kind of fun she was having with him.

I ended up just going to bed early that night. I was no longer in the mood to watch television.

That wasn't the worst of it, however.

A week later, I asked Kelly what her plans for Thanksgiving were. She informed me that she and Marcus were going to have Thanksgiving together with the kids and her mother at her place. I was having Thanksgiving in Rome with Leyla anyway, but still. I just hated the fact that she was acting like Marcus was part of her family now. She didn't even seem the least bit jealous that I was going to Rome with Leyla for Thanksgiving.

"We're going to have Thanksgiving dinner with our friends anyway, even though we won't be in America. Our friends agreed to make the dinner for us even. They think it will be fun to take part in an American tradition," I offered.

She grinned. "That will be nice for both of you, I'm sure! You have some pretty amazing friends, it seems," she said cheerily.

I just nodded, and muttered my agreement. I felt stupid. She didn't seem the _least_ bit jealous of Leyla and I, and yet, _I_ was _extremely_ jealous of her and Marcus spending the holiday together.

She hugged and kissed me goodbye. It was the end of our last day of filming before Thanksgiving.

I hugged and kissed her back too, but still felt like crap once I had left. Maybe, as much as I didn't want to believe it, Kelly really was only interested in me in the friends aspect. Maybe she really was in love with Marcus. I blanched. That second thought was even worse than the first.

"I'm _so_ ready to go to Rome! I've missed it and our friends so much!" Leyla said, her arms around me when I returned.

I took her in my arms, and kissed her. "Me too," I said sincerely.

I sighed. I guess, at least over the holiday, for Leyla's and our friend's sake, for _my own _ sake, I'd try to forget about Kelly and Marcus, and most importantly, try not to go back to December.


	4. Speak Now

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 4: Speak Now**_

As it turned out, I didn't end up going to Rome. My ex hadn't planned on letting me have my daughter for Thanksgiving, but then something came up, and it ended up I _was_ going to get to have her. My parents had been begging me to come down to Tennessee since I hadn't been down in a while. They had missed me and Aven "terribly" in my mother's words, so I decided we'd go down. Leyla didn't want to disappoint our friends after all the trouble they were going through, so she went to Rome without me. It was better that way anyway. I hadn't been in the best of moods, and I didn't want to ruin her Thanksgiving. I had to chuckle to myself though. The one who came from outside of America where they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, was now celebrating Thanksgiving without me in a non-American country with non-American friends. Talk about irony!

Anyway, I ended up having a better time than I had thought I would. It was great seeing my family and old friends again! Aven loved being with her grandparents and me, and I loved being with them and her. It was really what I needed to take my mind off of things.

I got back a few days before Leyla did. I was in a good mood upon arriving home. I even decided to tweet Kelly to see if she missed me. Okay, so I didn't flat out ask her if she missed me, but I told her that Rufus loves her forever. I couldn't say I did. That would mean she was rejecting me if she didn't say it back. This way I could get away with telling her I loved her with the safety net of it sounding like harmless joking. At the same time, she would know I loved her. She just wouldn't know to what extent, and therefore, there was no real threat of rejection.

It didn't take long for her to tweet me back. _I love you too!_ It made me even happier. She hadn't said Lily loves Rufus too, she had said _she_ loves _me_. Maybe I still had hope after all.

In fact, it gave me so much hope that I decided to call her up and ask her to spend the day with me.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number, hoping a certain German lawyer wasn't with her.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Matthew."

I could practically see her smiling as she answered, and it made me smile as well.

"Hey, Kel. How was your Thanksgiving?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was wonderful, thank you! It's always nice to spend time with my family. My brother actually surprised me and showed up. It was such a nice surprise."

"I bet it was," I said. I tried not to let it bug me that Marcus had now officially met not only her mother, but her brother as well.

"How about yours? Are you still in Rome?" she asked me.

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, it turns out I got to have Aven after all, so we went to my parents' place in Tennessee for a long-overdue visit. Leyla went to Rome anyway so that our friends didn't go through all that trouble for nothing."

Kelly giggled. "The Italian goes to Italy to celebrate a holiday that doesn't exist in Italy, and none of them normally celebrate Thanksgiving."

I laughed too. "I know! I thought of that too. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Kelly agreed.

"Leyla celebrates when she is in the states for Thanksgiving. Anyway, I had a really great time at my parents' place. It was great to see them again, and of course I love every moment I get to spend with Aven. She always enjoys seeing her grandparents!" I told her.

"And she always enjoys being with you. I see the way she looks at you. You're her world," Kelly told me.

I grinned. "That makes me happy to hear."

"Well, it's all true!" Kelly assured me.

"Your children look at you the same way," I told her.

"That makes _me_ happy to hear!" she said. Again, I could practically hear her smiling.

"Well, it's all true!" I said, taking her line.

She chuckled. "Good!"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together, just the two of us? Maybe we can go out a day when Daniel has the kids, or when they are at school. I figured it would be nice to just have some friend time, you and I." I hoped I wasn't being too forward. "And when Marcus is working or something," I then added because I hoped even more she'd take the hint that "just the two of us" meant no Marcus too.

"You know what? That actually sounds like fun!" Kelly said, sounding very eager.

"It does?" I hadn't meant to say it, but it somehow came out anyway.

"Yes, it does, Silly! What? You don't think it does? You're the one who asked me." I could hear the slyness in her voice.

I blushed, glad she couldn't see me blushing over the phone. "Of course it does! I was just worried you wouldn't want to go out without the kids or Marcus."

"Oh, please! I love my children, and you know I do, but even the best of mothers enjoy some time off once in a while. Also, I'm not one of those women who can't go anywhere without her boyfriend. To tell you the truth, I need time away from him too." She laughed.

I laughed too, enjoying the joke more than she knew.

"My family is still down, but how about Friday? Daniel is picking Helena up early, and then taking Hermés to school, so we can get together as soon as he picks them up. I don't have to work that day, so it should work out great. Unless you have plans already?" Kelly asked.

I shook my head. "Nope! I don't have any other plans. Friday sounds perfect!"

"So, do you want to meet for breakfast at around nine at Le Pain Quotidien?" she asked. "Maybe the one near Central Park so we can go for a nice walk after?"

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you there. I'll be looking forward to it," I said, already grinning widely.

"Mm, me too. Bye for now, Matthew," she said.

"Goodbye, Kelly." I hung up the phone, still grinning. Friday was going to be a good day—a very good day indeed!

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

Friday finally arrived. It seemed like forever until it did, but finally, it was there. I couldn't believe we were already into December! At least this December was starting off as well as the last one.

I chose to wear my favorite pair of jeans, a white dress shirt, and my blue sweater that I knew Kelly loved. I also wore my favorite jacket that was a grayish white color. On my feet, I wore blue socks and my tan shoes that were semi casual.

I was a little worried that Kelly had forgotten our date, for I got to Le Pain Quotidien right on time, and waited for five minutes. She wasn't there yet. I wondered if she had forgotten which one we agreed to meet at.

However, before I could text her to find out where she was, I saw her arrive, looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing a grey trench coat style jacket, a white, cashmere cowl neck sweater with dark blue skinny jeans, and grey over-the-knee boots. The boots weren't heels, but they still gave her about a half an inch lift, for they had a little lift that went the width and length of her heel. Her hair was up in a sexy chiffon. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, as usual.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. It always takes a while to get the kids up and motivated, then dressed and ready for school. Then I had to get here." She pulled me close, and kissed my cheek. "Were you waiting long?"

I kissed her cheek in return. "Only about five minutes. Don't worry about it!"

"Shall we go order?" Kelly asked.

I gestured with my arm. "You lead the way!"

She did just that, and we went off to order.

Five minutes later, we were sitting across from each other at our table, enjoying our breakfast.

"You look great today, as usual, Kel," I said.

She smirked at me. "I don't think there's ever a time where you _don't_ think I look great."

I pretended to think—as if I actually needed to think about it. Then, I shook my head. "Nope! You always look amazing."

"I still think you're full of it, but, right back at ya!" she said with a smile. "You know, I love that sweater on you. It really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you!" I told her, letting out the fact that her loving it is exactly why I wore it. I would have worn the hat she loved too, but A, I didn't want to be obvious, and B, it wasn't cold enough for it yet. In fact, today was a reasonably warm day for December in New York. It still felt like fall. I guessed, technically, it still was. "So, what do you want to do after breakfast? I know you mentioned going for a walk in the park. What did you want to do after that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

I smiled, and raised an eyebrow at her. "_Now_ who's full of it?"

She gasped. "I am not! Take the compliment, Settle!"

I laughed. "_You're_ the one who can't take a compliment, Missy!"

"All right, all right. Fair enough. From now on, I promise to accept your compliments graciously," she said. "But you have to take yours gracefully too!"

"I don't have to be graceful—I'm a man," I joked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Prove it!"

I was the one to gasp this time. "You pervert!" I teased.

She giggled.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me anyway," I continued to tease.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I'd probably need a magnifying glass to see the proof."

I gasped again. "Very funny!" I then gave her a seductive look. "Trust me, you'd have no trouble at all finding it."

She raised her eyebrows at me and smirked, then went back to eating her breakfast.

I didn't know what to make of that, so I went back to eating my breakfast as well.

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

"It's such a beautiful day for a walk, isn't it?" Kelly asked me as we walked together in the park.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. We might as well enjoy the last few warm days that we have."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah. I like the winter fashion, but sometimes the cold in New York just gets to be too much."

I nodded. "I hear ya! I love the snow, but hate the cold. It gets way too cold sometimes."

"Too bad snow can't be warm," Kelly quipped.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

We walked for a bit in silence, and then we got to the merry-go-round, and I got an idea.

I looked at Kelly with a grin. "Wanna ride it?"

She smirked at me. "Without our children? Oh, Matthew, I'd feel silly!"

I shrugged. "Why? I'm sure we're not the only adults who ride without children. A lot of couples ride it together." I blushed when I realized how that had come out. "Not that we're a couple. I just mean, couples ride, and they're adults, and they ride without their children, and—"

She cut me off. I was glad, because I knew I was rambling. I just hadn't known how to stop. That's the thing about saying the wrong thing. The more you try to get out of it, the worse it becomes.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "I get it, Matt. All right. Let's ride."

I grinned at her, and she grinned at me, then, she squealed, took my hand, and ran toward the carousel, pulling me along with her.

I laughed, running to catch up with her.

I paid for us both to ride.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as we climbed on two side-by-side horses.  
>"What? Pay for you? It was my idea. It's only fair," I said.<p>

"Even so, you didn't have to, but thanks," she said.

"You're very welcome!" I said.

A moment later, the carousel started up, and round and round and up and down we went.

"I still feel stupid, but this is actually fun, I must admit. And a bit thrilling going without the children," Kelly said as we rode.

"It should go faster though," I said. "Giddy up!" I then said to the horse, pretending it was real. I moved my body up and down on it, and used my hand that wasn't holding onto the pole to pretend like I was slapping the reigns down.

Kelly laughed. "Stop that! People are staring." She looked around, and blushed.

I smiled to myself. So, she was getting embarrassed, was she? All the more reason to do it. As odd as it sounds, it's fun messing with the ones you love.

"_Ye_ Haw!" I said, putting on my best western accent. I pretended I had a lasso, and I moved my wrist around in circles, then acted like I was lassoing the horse in front of me,

The guy on the horse in front of me, looked back, and gave me a funny look.

Kelly was laughing now. "Matthew, stop it! Please! You're so embarrassing!"

I grinned at her. "Would you rather I lasso you?"

"Shut up!" she said, her laughter showing she wasn't saying it in a nasty way.

"Anything for a beautiful lady!" I told her, pretending to tip my invisible cowboy hat.

She smiled at me, and I felt my heart melt.

We rode for a short while more, then the ride was over.

"Okay, I'll admit, aside from you embarrassing me, that was a fun ride. I'm actually sad that it's over," Kelly said once we were off the ride.

"We can go on again, if you'd like. Like I said, anything for a pretty lady!" I said with a grin.

"And give you another chance to embarrass me? I think not!" she said. She then latched her arm with mine, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Let's go do something else."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I picked the park. You pick our next adventure," she said, smiling up at me.

I looked her in the eyes, and knew there was no way I could say no to her—especially with that sweet smile she was giving me. I thought for a minute. "I have an idea," I told her.

"What?" She asked, resting her head against my shoulder again.

"You'll see," I told her.

"Mm, kay," she said.

She trusted I'd pick out something good for us to do, so I hoped that what I chose was not going to disappoint her. I never wanted to disappoint Kelly. I loved her too much.

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

"The zoo? My kids love the zoo," she said with a smile when we arrived at The Central Park Zoo.

"Aven loves it here too. I just figured it might be nice to check it out without the kids. That way, we can relax, and really enjoy it," I told her.

She smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. "It's a great idea. Thank you for coming up with it!"

I grinned; proud of myself. "Your hand's cold," I said, taking her hand in mine and warming it between my two hands.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was cold enough to bother with them, but I guess I should have brought them after all," she said.

I took her other hand and warmed that one. "Maybe the gift shop will have a pair or something."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. They don't really feel cold even though apparently, they are. Let's just go pay for our tickets."

I nodded my agreement, and we went into pay. I paid for her.

"Matthew, you really don't need to keep paying for me," she assured me.

I shrugged. "I know, but I want to. I'm really glad you agreed to join me today."

She smiled at me. "I am too."

After we had our tickets, Kelly headed toward the gift shop. "If we're doing something like this, I want to be able to take pictures," she explained.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

So, we headed into the gift shop and found the cameras, then paid for them. We each paid for our own this time.

Then, we headed out of the gift shop, and to the rainforest section since it was a little bit warmer. Kelly took pictures of the pretty birds we saw above us, and I took a picture of the two cute side-by-side tortoises at our side.

Then, we saw a lemur hanging upside down from one of the trees. It stuck us both funny for some reason, and we both took a picture of it.

Kelly then a picture of the tortoises. "You should take a picture of the birds. They are pretty!" Kelly said to me.

"Birds make me uncomfortable. I'm always afraid they're gonna crap on my head or something," I said.

Kelly laughed. "Now _that_ would be funny!"

"Haha... I bet you wouldn't find it funny if they crapped on _your_ head," I said, snapping a quick picture of a colorful tropical bird despite myself.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I have more hair to wash."

"All the more reason for it to be funny!" I said.

Kelly shot me a dirty look, which I knew was all in good fun.

"Let's move on," I said, heading out in front of her.

Suddenly, I felt something wet hit the top of my head. I stopped short. "Please tell me a bird did _not_ just crap on my head," I said to Kelly.

Kelly burst into laughter. "I'm just messing with you! I spritzed you with some of my facial mist."

"Thanks for that! Now my head's going to spell like facial mist," I grumbled. Of course, I wasn't really angry. I could never be angry with her.

"It's chamomile scented. Your hair will smell good!" she said from behind me.

"It'll smell like a woman," I corrected.

"Which smells good!" Kelly insisted.

"How would you like to smell like a man?" I asked her.

"I'd love to smell like you. You smell good," she said simply.

I turned around and smiled at her. "I can't argue with that!" Like I said, I couldn't be angry with her.

She smiled at me, and placed an arm over my shoulder. Then, we walked to our next destination with me no longer caring how I smelled as long as I was with Kelly.

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

We got a lot done within the next hour and a half. We got to see the penguins, sea lions, and seals. They were all so adorable, I kind of wished I could have some as pets. Aven wouldn't mind one bit! But, alas, it wouldn't be realistic to have any of those animals as a pet. _Mister Popper's Penguins_ was proof of that. We did get to take lots of pictures at least. We got to see their trainers doing little tricks with all of them (as well as feed them), and it was a fun time. We got some great shots, including one together in the rose garden. We had an employee take it of us.

The rest of the zoo got us some great shots too. We saw the monkeys and pandas, as well as some more turtles and birds, and other wetland creatures. Kelly and I both enjoyed the Shakespeare quotes that decorated the pathways and viewing stations. We both took pictures of our favorite quotes. We had a few different ones, but many of the same favorite quotes as well.

After that, we saw the snow leopards and polar bears. They were both so cute! They both liked to play. The polar bears were playing the most. It was adorable, and of course Kelly and I got some cute shots of them as well.

The last thing we did was go to _The Polar Express_ 4-D experience complete with fake snow and hot cocoa. It was a fifteen minute little movie that was based on the book and movie. It was wonderful!

"We'll have to come back and bring the kids," Kelly said to me when we were done.

I nodded. "Yeah, Aven would love this, as I'm sure Hermés and Helena would." I wanted to make sure that, if she really did bring the kids to see it, it would be with Aven and I—not with Marcus.

She nodded. "Definitely! So, where should we go next?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Well, first, I thought I'd get Aven a little polar bear from the gift shop. Those little stuffed polar bears are cute!" I said.

She grinned. "You're such a good daddy!"

"And she's a good daughter," I said as Kelly followed me into the gift shop.

Five minutes later, we came out of the gift shop, both carrying a bag. Apart from the stuffed polar bear I had bought for Aven, I had bought Hermés a stuffed monkey, and Helena a stuffed snow leopard. I had bought Kelly a snow globe that had a mini replica of the penguin exhibit in it. I knew she loved the penguins. She had cooed all over them when we saw them.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know. You're too good to us," she said.

I smiled at her, and placed a hand over top of her shoulder. "Nothing's too good for your and your children. I love you guys. You mean the absolute world to me, and I love those children as if they were my own. They're great kids, and I've known Hermés most of his life so far, and all of Helena's life."

Kelly hugged me so quickly, I couldn't see her expression. She held me tightly for a moment when she spoke. "You mean the world to me too, Matthew. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I love Aven too. She's such a doll!" She released me, then kissed my cheek. "Let's go get some lunch! Shall we?" She held out her arm to me.

I latched my arm with hers, and nodded with a grin. "We shall!"

She grinned too, and rested her head on my shoulder as we left the zoo.

I felt like I was walking on air.

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

We ended up having a nice lunch at a nice cafe, then we decided to do a little shopping.

We started off by going to one of Kelly's favorite stores.

"I want a man's point of view. Do you mind if I try a few things on for you?" she asked me.

Did I mind? Uh...no? "Go right ahead," I said, trying not to sound over eager. Not to be a perv, but I hoped she tried on something sexy.

She smiled. "Great! Thanks."

Nothing she tried on was all that revealing, but it was all right. As much as I wanted to see her in something revealing, I didn't like the thought of her having something revealing to wear for Marcus.

However, there was a little black lace dress that was pretty sexy on her. It had a red sleeveless layer underneath the black lace. It wasn't too revealing, but still incredibly hot. I also liked a low-cut, silky purple dress she tried on. It reminded me of something she had worn as Lily.

"So, which one do you think?" she asked with a grin.

"The black lace one," I told her. There was no need for Marcus to get a chance to lust over her in the purple one.

"Okay! The black lace one it is!" she said.

I watched her pick out some shoes and accessories, then, after she paid for it all, she was good to go.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Kelly said as we headed out the doors.

"I was happy to," I told her sincerely.

"We can go to a store you would like now," she said. "How about Brunello Cucinelli? I know you love it there. Is Leyla working today?" she then asked, since Leyla of course worked there.

I shook my head. "No, she doesn't come back to town until tomorrow. We can go there anyway, if you'd like."

"I want to go where _you_ want to go," she told me.

I kind of wished Kelly wasn't so into Leyla. I mean, wasn't she the slightest bit jealous that I wad dating Leyla like I was that she was dating Marcus?

"We can go there. That's fine," I said.

So, we went. I was glad Leyla wasn't there that day. It would be just weird for Kelly and I to be out shopping together under her watchful gaze while she worked.

We looked around for just a bit. I wasn't really interested in buying anything.

"Oo, look at this! It's beautiful!" She showed me a beautiful blue, cashmere scarf. This would really bring out your eyes," she said. "You know how much I love you in blue."

I grinned at her. "I must get it then." I reached for it, but she shook her head. "You're not paying for something _I_ found for you." Her eyes then fell upon a white sweater with a strip of pattern over the chest and tops of the arms. It wasn't snowflakes, but it looked similar to them. That sweater with the scarf would look so amazing. "I'm so getting them both for you!"

"Kelly, you don't have to get me those. Those are going to be expensive!" I protested.

"I want to!" she insisted.

"But—"

She cut me off with a finger to my lips. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll save it, wrap it up, and give it to you on Christmas. You can't deny me the chance to buy my best friend a Christmas gift, can you?"

Oh how desperately I wanted to be more than just her best friend. Still, it felt good to be called her best friend. "Well, then I get to get _you_ something. It's only fair." I told her.

"You don't have to," she said, taking my line.

"I _want_ to!" I said, taking hers.

"Well, if you want it to be a Christmas present, I suppose I can't say no since I wouldn't let you say no to me getting you one," she said.

I nodded. "That's absolutely right!"

So, it still took some coaxing for me to get her to admit what she liked, but I finally got to get her some light grayish leather boots with panels of darker gray elastic down the outer sides. One would think that the elastic would make them look tacky or cheap, but course it was the best quality, and the elastic strips made it look all the more fashionable and unique. The heel was about three inches thick and three to four inches long. I knew she'd look hot in them, and they were just her style. I also got her a white Cashmere sweater with beads and sequins. It had a chunky pattern over most of it. Down the chest, the pattern looked like a row of diamonds. It was beautiful, and I knew she'd look beautiful in it. She hadn't flat out said she wanted it, but I saw her eyes light up when she saw it, so I of course had to get it for her.

"That's too much money!" she said as I headed to the checkout.

I shrugged. "You're worth it!"

"But, the gift I bought you isn't nearly as much!" she protested.

I grinned at her. "Who says we have to buy each other equal purchases?"

I bought her gifts, ignoring her protests.

"You'll get yours on Christmas," I assured her, wanting an excuse to see her on Christmas.

"I'm buying you something else now," she said, walking away from me.

"Kel, you don't have to!" I called after her.

It was no use. Her mind was made up.

She ended up getting me a pair of dark brown leather boots with good tracking on the bottom. They had a light grey wool panel over the back of the ankles with matching grey laces. She also got me a blue cotton, long-sleeved, polo style shirt to wear underneath the sweater. I loved everything she got me.

"You have good taste," I told her as we headed out of the store.

She grinned at me. "I know what you like."

Her words made my heart race.

"You have good taste too. You definitely know what _I_ like!" she then added.

I licked my lips. "Glad to hear it!" _And don't you forget it!_ I wanted to add, but of course, couldn't.

"Wanna go Christmas shopping for the kids now? I want to take advantage of them not being here," she said.

I nodded. "Good idea!"

So, off to FAO Schwarz it was! I loved shopping for the children together. It seemed to always bring us close together since we both loved to talk about our kids, and we had kids around the same age. I always thought Kelly and I were meant to be, what with our divorces happening so close together, and us having children so close together. Now, if only Kelly could see that...

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

We ended up getting the girls both matching dolls, and Kelly got Hermés a few things he would like as well. I got Aven a few of those books where you press a button, and they make noise. We didn't get everything we wanted to get because we didn't want to have to lug around a ton of stuff. We would probably shop separately another day and get the things.

We had fun shopping though. At one point, I even tried out one of those big bouncy balls that you can sit on that have a handle.

"I didn't even know they still made these!" I said, bouncing down the aisle on a blue one.

Kelly laughed. "You're as bad as a kid!"

"Hey—don't knock it 'til you try it!" I said.

"I'm _not_ trying that." Kelly said, her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked, bouncing over to her. "It's fun!"

She looked at me for a moment, not saying anything, as if contemplating. Then, she broke into a grin. "Ah, why not? You only live once, right?"

I grinned. "Right!" I said with a nod.

So, she set her unpaid for items down for a moment, then grabbed a red ball, and got on it.

"Race ya!" I said. I sped on ahead without waiting for her to respond.

"Matthew, you're cheating!" she said. She quickly raced after me down the aisle.

I quickened my pace, but it was hard, since the ball was made for small, short, legs.

She actually caught up with me, despite my head start.

We were both laughing by the time we got to the end of the aisle.

"Yay! I won!" Kelly said, throwing her arms in the air.

A man and his son both cast a weird look at her.

Kelly blushed.

"Rematch?" I asked with a grin, knowing already what her answer would be.

"I think I'm done," she said, getting up. She was still blushing.

I grinned. "Suit yourself! See you back down there." I then proceeded to bounce my way back down the aisle.

She followed behind me. "You're crazy!" she said.

"But you love me anyway," I said.

"You know it," she said.

I grinned.

Before we left, I made sure to get a picture of her on the red ball, and she got a picture of me on the blue ball. I could hardly wait to get the filmed developed.

After shopping, we decided to rest our feet for a while, so we went to the AMC theater, and saw a movie. We saw _Jack & Jill_. It was pretty good. Adam Sandler was always funny, so we both enjoyed it.

After the movie, it was getting to be dinner time. I wasn't sure if Kelly wanted to go be with Marcus, or if she was willing to spend the whole evening with me as well. I hoped it was the second one.

I turned to Kelly. "Do you have to get back? I have no where else to go, but if you need to get back to Marcus..." I trailed off, hoping she didn't say she wanted to go back to him.

She shook her head, and linked her arm with mine. "Like I said before, I don't need to spend every evening with him. Today is _our_ day, so let's go get dinner."

I smiled at her. "You pick the place!"

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

"I don't know what I'm going to get Marcus for Christmas. I was going to get him one of those cashmere scarves back at Brunello, but he has so many scarfs already," Kelly said as we ate our meal.

_Ya think?_ I thought to myself. She had chosen to eat at the Hard Rock Café for something different. So far, all she had been talking about was Marcus, and it was making me sick.

She continued. "It will be our first Christmas together. I still don't know if I'm going to stay back with him, or go to my mother's in LA. I suppose I could bring him with me. Or maybe my family can come here for a change. They'd have to stay at a hotel though. I don't have too much room in my house..."

I didn't mean to, but I found myself tuning her out. I guess all the talk of Marcus' and her first Christmas together made me lose interest. More like made me sick.

"But, anyway, what are you going to get Leyla? What does she like?"

Kelly's questioned snapped me back to paying attention.

"She usually likes jewelry, or a designer bag, or something. She's big on accessories like you are, but she's also into fashion. She's pretty much happy with anything I get her as long as it's good quality. Being from Italy, she doesn't like accepting anything but the best quality when it comes to fashion. Not that she's a snob about it. She's not like that. Though, I guess she has her moments like anyone," I answered.

"I could help you pick something out if you'd like," Kelly said to me.

Again, I couldn't help but wonder about Kelly liking Leyla so much. Wasn't she even the slightest bit jealous? I decided to find out for sure.

"Actually, I was thinking about buying her an engagement ring," I announced. It wasn't true, but I wanted to see how Kelly reacted.

She looked shocked. "Well, you should still get her something else. I mean, you'd still be getting her a Christmas present if you proposed when it _wasn't_ Christmas, right?"

My heart sank a little. "Right." I guess she didn't care after all.

"But really, you're going to propose? Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked. "I mean, you've only been dating for two years. A lot of people wait three to four years—some even longer! Besides, didn't you say before you agreed with me, that you've been there, done that with the whole marriage thing?"

I tried not to smile. So she _was_ jealous. It gave me a definite hope. "Some people don't wait that long at all. Heck, I know of people who got engaged the day they met."

Kelly smirked. "Yeah, and their marriages don't last. A _lot_ of marriages don't last. Look at yours and Naama's, and mine and Daniel's. Heck, even mine and Carlos' before that. Then there is Kim Kardashian and her soon-to-be ex's."

"So you really think I should wait?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Definitely! Marriage isn't something you should take lightly. I've been married two times. Trust me, I know."

I held back a smile. _So jealous! _"I'll figure out what I'm going to get her later." I said.

She looked me in the eyes, took my left hand in her right hand from across the table, and gently massaged it with her thumb. "Just think about what I said, okay? I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt or make a decision you will later regret."

I looked her in the eyes. "I will. I promise."

She smiled, then released my hand. "I wonder what they have for dessert?" she said then, pushing her empty dinner plate aside, and grabbing the menu.

"I don't know. Let's have a look!" I said, reaching for my own menu.

I smirked behind my menu.

~Speak Now for forever hold your peace~

Dinner and dessert had been good. Thankfully, there was no more talk of Marcus after I had mentioned proposing to Leyla. I didn't bring Leyla up again either. We had just talked about what we hoped would happen for our characters, and what our favorite things about Christmas were. We also talked about all the fun we had today. We even had the waiter take our picture.

"So, what should we do now?" Kelly asked. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

Good. Neither was I.

"Well, how about we go ice skating?" I asked.

Kelly laughed. "Ice skating? Oh, Matthew, I haven't been ice skating since I was in my twenties."

I shrugged. "I don't really ice skate either, but it's something different to do."

"Well, I suppose we could _try_ it at least," she said.

And so we found ourselves at the Rockefeller Center ice skating rink, struggling to stay off of our butts.

"All right, let's link arms. Maybe that will help us balance," Kelly suggested.

She didn't have to tell me twice!

We linked arms, and tried to skate. We did well at first, but then we both started to wobble. I started to fall to the left, and she started to fall to the right.

We both cried out. Since we had our arms linked, we didn't fall sideways. We fell forward.

I put my arms out to cushion my fall, and we ended up falling with Kelly on her back, and me on top of her.

"Ow," she said, not really sounding in pain. It was more of just a statement.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

I tried to get up so that I could help her up, but I just ended up slipping, and falling down beside her.

She laughed. "Well, at least you didn't fall on top of me again."

I laughed. "True. You know, us lying here, side-by-side, kind of reminds me of that time Rufus and Lily looked up at the stars, using Dan's surprise to Serena."

Kelly smiled. "Oh, yeah! I remember that! That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

We both stayed there for a short moment more, then she got up, and extended her hand to me.

"I don't want to pull you down with me," I said, rejecting it. I pressed my hands to the ice, and managed to get myself up without falling back down.

"Come on. Let's just go slower. We can stick close to the wall this time so that we have something to grab if we start to fall," she suggested. She offered me her hand again, and this time I took it.

"All right," I agreed.

And then we were skating, slowly but surely, and closer to the wall than we should have been, but skating hand-in-hand nonetheless. I was happy, and I could tell from the smile on her face that she was happy too.

Then, for the next few minutes or so, we skated. The Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Christmas Canon" started playing, and, as corny as it sounded, everything just felt so magical. I mean, I was there with Kelly, holding her hand, and skating with her. There was a beautiful fountain and beautiful lights all over. The Christmas tree was lit up, and one of the most beautiful Christmas songs (in my opinion) was playing. Everything was perfect. That was until we slipped and fell again.

"We've got to stop landing like this," I said, hovered over Kelly.

She smiled up at me, and gently stroked some hair out of my eyes. "Yeah." She didn't look like she minded.

I know it sounds so clichéd, but our lips really were so close they could touch if I leaned down just an inch more, or if she leaned up just an inch more.

"Maybe we should hang up our skates," she said quietly. She was still smiling up at me, her eyes locked with mine.

"Yeah," I agreed reluctantly, wishing so badly I could kiss her.

I stood up, then extended my hand to her. She took it, and I managed to pull her up without falling this time.

Then, we left the rink without another word to each other.

We handed our skates back in, then got our boots (or, in my case, shoes) back on.

"So, what next?" she asked.

"Wanna go for another quick walk in the park?" I suggested. "It's even prettier at night with all the lights."

"All right. But no more carousel ride!" she said.

I laughed. "All right. No more carousel ride."

We smiled at each other, then headed hand-in-hand back into Central Park.

~Speak Now or forever hold your peace~

"We walked for about ten minutes, then we started to get cold.

"Wanna go to Jimmy's for a drink?" I asked. I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to her just yet.

She smiled. "All right, sounds good."

So, we headed to Jimmy's.

When we got there, we ordered and paid for our drinks, then took them, and sat down together at a table away from the bar.

"I really had fun with you today. We should do it more often," Kelly said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed before taking a sip from my drink.

We made small talk, and talked about our day as we finished our drinks, then we both ordered another one.

After a bit, my favorite Cold Play song came on.

"We have to dance to this!" I said.

"All right!" Kelly agreed right away.

And so we did.

I twirled her around, and we had a blast just dancing around, not caring how we danced. I think we were both a little tipsy from our drinks, though we weren't quite drunk.

Even so, when we sat back down, and I saw the way Kelly was smiling beautifully at me, I found a little bit of courage in me. Way more courage than I had had lately.

I decided it was now time for me to tell her how I felt about her. She needed to know.

"I lied earlier about wanting to propose to Leyla. I never planned on it," I confessed. I just blurted it out. I knew that I would lose my nerve (even in my slightly tipsy state) if I didn't just come out and say it, so I did.

She looked at me funny as she drank her drink. Then, she swallowed what was in her mouth, and set her drink down. "Okay... Why did you tell me you were going to propose to her then?"

I sighed, deciding to stick with the "just out with it" approach. "I love you."

She smiled big at me. "I love you too, Matthew. You know that."

I shook my head. "No. I don't mean as a friend. I mean, I'm actually _in_ love with you."

She shook her head and smirked. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Again, I shook my head, then I took her hands between mine, and looked her in the eyes. "No, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm saying. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I just couldn't do anything about it because we were both married at the time. Then you weren't looking to date anyone, and I needed someone to help me get over my divorce, so I started dating Leyla. Then, you were dating Jason, and then Marcus, and we never really got the chance. But now, I can't pretend any longer that my feelings for you don't exist, because they do."

Kelly looked me in the eyes, examining me for a minute. "What about Leyla? You're still with her."

"She knows how I feel about you, and she understands. I knew you way before I knew her. We have an agreement that I can be with you, and she can be with someone of her choosing if she ever comes across someone she wants besides me," I explained.

"That's just weird," Kelly stated.

"I know, but—"

Kelly wouldn't hear it. "And you know I'm still with Marcus. We didn't make the same pact you and Leyla made," she said, standing up.

"But, Kelly, I—"

Again, she cut me off. "I should go."

"Kelly, you can't honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me?" I said asked.

She looked away.

"I know you were jealous when I said I was going to propose to Leyla. That's why you tried to talk me out of it," I told her.

She shook her head. "_No_, I tried to talk you out of it for the reasons I told you, and for those reasons alone!"

"Are you in love with him? Are you in love with Marcus?" I had to know.

She looked at me. "Aren't you with Leyla?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. It's not like with you. You didn 't answer my question. Are you in love with Marcus?"

"I'm going now, Matthew. Take a cab home, then go get some sleep. I'll talk to you later when you're not so drunk." She then turned her back on me, and left.

"I'm not drunk!" I called after her. But she kept on walking anyway, until she was out of my sight.

I sighed, then ordered another drink. I needed another one before I left.

It had made me feel good that she hadn't flat out said she was in love with Marcus. Even so, now, all I was feeling was sickness and regret. There was nothing I could do about it now, I knew, but I still couldn't help but want to kick myself. Oh how I really, _really_ wished I hadn't chosen to speak now.


	5. Dear John

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 5: Dear John**_

That night, I couldn't really think straight. I had slipped down to my boxers and a teeshirt, climbed into bed, and went to sleep as soon as I had gotten home. I just wanted the whole night to be over with. It was funny how the day had started off so perfect, and ended so horribly. Actually, funny probably wasn't the right word, for I didn't find the situation funny at all.

I was grateful I didn't have to be in to work until Monday. I wasn't in the mood for going to work and concentrating on what I was doing. In fact, I didn't even want to get out of bed. I only did because my bladder felt like it was about to burst.

I did what I had to do, washed my hands, then hopped right back into bed.

I sighed, then closed my eyes, thinking back to the day before. I heard Kelly's laugh, and saw her smile. I saw how much fun we had had. Then I saw and heard myself confessing my love to her. I saw and heard how much of an idiot I had sounded like. I mean, did I really think she'd be impressed by me telling her that Leyla and I had a pact where I could sleep with Kelly, and Leyla could sleep with another man of her choosing? _Gosh_! I couldn't even believe it myself how much of a pig I sounded like!

I groaned, and buried my face in my pillow, wishing I could smother myself. "I really _was_ a pig. It took me confessing to Kelly, and me hearing myself say it out loud, to realize how wrong I was.

I rolled over to my side so that I could breathe again. Aven needed me. I couldn't kill myself. Ah, who was I kidding? I didn't want to die. I only _felt_ like I was going to die—of embarrassment and shame. It really made me look at myself, and realize there were some things I needed to change.

Eventually, I got out of bed. Only because laying in bed thinking about that night was only making me sick.

I shaved, showered, and dressed, then headed out for a walk. I needed some time to clear my head, and figure out what to do.

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

Monday arrived all too soon. It was three days after I shot off my big mouth, and I still wasn't quite over my embarrassment. I was nervous to see Kelly. It would be the first time seeing her and even talking to her since the incident.

I arrived at work, feeling so on edge. I wondered if she was still angry with me. The fact that she hadn't tried to contact me at all worried me. True, I hadn't tried to contact her either, but still... I usually didn't have to for her to contact me.

I arrived on set, and saw Kelly standing nearby, looking over her lines.

I stopped and watched her, debating on whether I should go over to her or not.

Before I could make the decision, she looked up from her lines, and our eyes locked. She must have sensed me watching her.

I felt I had no choice then, so I headed over to her. "Hey," I said simply.

She smiled. "Hey."

Well, at least her smile was a good sign. "Look, about the other night..." I trailed off. I was still so embarrassed.

She held up a hand. "You know what? Don't even worry about it. You had a little bit too much to drink is all. I understand. I think we've all been there at one point or another."

I shook my head. "I was sober enough to know what I was saying. I was just tipsy enough for it to come out all wrong."

I don't know if it was just my imagination or not, but her eyes suddenly looked cold. "How did you mean for it to come out then? I mean, now that you're sober and can control how it comes out."

I paused for a moment, wondering if that was sarcasm I detected in her voice. I knew I had to say something. She was waiting. I sighed, figuring I might as well just tell her. I couldn't possibly embarrass myself any more than I had Friday night, I figured.

"Look. The moment I met you, I was infatuated. I'd like to believe it was love, but to be realistic, who actually falls in love at first sight, right?" I began.

Kelly had her arms crossed over her chest now, and was watching me, as if waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, and did just that. "But, the more I got to know you, the deeper my feelings for you became. I knew you were married, and there wasn't a darn thing I could do about it. Heck, I was married too. Happily at the time. Then, shortly after Aven was born, Naama and I started having problems. We'd fight a lot, and... I guess I just started thinking about what it would be like if I had married you instead. When I heard of your divorce, it especially made me start to think even more about you."

Kelly was clearly listening, but her expression hadn't softened.

I continued. "Anyway, after you and Daniel separated, you kept saying how you didn't want to be in a relationship, and that you planned on raising your kids alone. You even said in passing to me once that you wanted to wait a few years to start dating again. You said you wanted to just focus on the children and being a mom. You said your children were little, and that they needed you. I, however, being a man, have a fear of being alone. I felt I had to find someone else to be with, or I would go insane with loneliness. I needed someone to help me get over Naama. Enter Leyla. We met, and hit it off right away. She was newly single, I was newly single, she thought I was charming, and that was that. We were friends for a short period of time first, and then we started dating. Now, here she and I are today."

Kelly sighed. "Does this story have a point?"

"I'm getting there," I told her, trying to keep my tone even. I didn't want to snap at her and scare her away. "I told Leyla right from the beginning that I had feelings for you that I didn't think would ever go away. I told her, you would always come first to me because you meant the world to me even if all you and I ever were were friends."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "And she was okay with this, or are you just assuming she's okay with this to get what you want?"

"Well, she did say that she understood. I told her, to be fair, if there was any one person she wanted, he could come first to her too. Even if she wanted to be with him in the way I dream of being with you," I explained.

Kelly's expression grew even colder. "I see. So, that is how you treat women, hm? You tired of being with your wife because, as you said before, you're not the marrying kind. Then, you hop in the sack with Leyla shortly after. But, you tell her right off the bat that she can be your girlfriend, but you'd leave her in a heartbeat for me, and that she can sleep with another man no problem as long as she allows you to sleep with me, and puts up with it."

I blushed. "It's not exactly like you're saying it is."

"Really? Then how exactly is it, Matthew? Tell me!" Kelly ordered.

I was shocked. I think my mouth literally dropped open. "I—I" I struggled to find the right words, but with Kelly glaring at me like that, it was hard to.

Kelly nodded. "That's what I thought! Come on. We have scenes to tape."

I watched her walk on ahead of me, and I sighed. Well, _that _hadn't turned out the way I had hoped it to. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day. A _very_ long day.

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

I headed out for a drink after work—by myself. Work had been awkward to say the least. Kelly sure was a good actress. When she was Lily, she was so loving and caring. She looked at me as if I were the only man she could ever love. She even got me believing that maybe she forgave me. Then the director called cut, and her eyes went cold again. She wasn't rude, just not her usual, friendly, flirty self. I hated it.

I only had one drink, for Leyla was coming home that night, and I didn't want to be tipsy. The Lord knew drinking had already gotten me in trouble once. I didn't want it to get me in trouble again. Not that telling Kelly how I felt without the alcohol in my system had helped any. In fact, I think it may have made things worse.

I finished my drink, then left a tip, and got out of there.

I took a cab to Leyla's place, and was happy to see that she was home.

"I missed you!" I said, taking her into my arms, and picking her up off her feet. I kissed her passionately on the lips, then set her back down.

She grinned at me. "I missed you too." She draped her arms over my shoulders, and we kissed for a few moments outside of her apartment.

She then nodded toward the inside. "Come on in!"

I followed her in, and she shut and locked the door behind us.

"So, tell me how Rome was," I said. I plopped myself down onto her couch, and patted my lap.

She sat down on it, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It was fun! It's always good seeing my family of course. Though, I have to say it wasn't the same without you." She kissed me quickly, but sweetly on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I told her, gently stroking her hair. "More than you know." It was true. At least with Leyla, our relationship was what it was. We both knew how the other felt, and we were both satisfied. "Tell me about your trip," I said.

I then sat and listened, smiling as she told a funny story about how a guy friend of ours started to gag when his girlfriend (also a friend of ours of course) started slicing up the turkey.

"He said he kept picturing it as the way it looks when it's alive. She broke off a drumstick, and the bones made a cracking sound. He actually covered his mouth, and ran to the bathroom. He claims he didn't throw up, but I don't know. He went to the bathroom on the second floor, so none of us could hear him to say for sure. I think he threw up and didn't want to tell us because he knew that would make him sound like a wuss!" Her eyes lit up as she told the story.

I laughed. "That sounds just like him too. Remember that time that woman at the restaurant accidentally cut her thumb with a steak knife? There was blood all over, and he saw it and—"

"Passed out!" Leyla and I said in unison.

We both burst into laughter.

"I really missed you," I said, gently stroking her cheek now. I knew I had already said it like twice before, but it was true. It felt so refreshing to be with her now. She wasn't annoyed with me. She wasn't angry with me. She wasn't seeing anybody else. She was just happy to see me.

"I really missed you too," she said, nuzzling her cheek against my hand.

I kissed her then, gentle at first, then more passionate as she kissed me in return. "Mind if I stay the night?" I asked her, breaking free from our kisses only to ask her that.

She broke the next kiss, and grinned at me. "I was _hoping_ you'd ask me that!" she said.

I grinned at her too. "Well, then I guess it's 'settled,' I said, playing on my last name.

She giggled.

I grinned widely. It sure felt good to have someone laugh at my jokes and act like I wasn't a total jerk.

I picked Leyla up in my arms.

She squealed in delight, and kissed me.

I carried her to the bedroom, and we kissed the whole way there. I didn't want to think about Kelly anymore, so I didn't.

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

I lay on my side in bed after making love with Leyla, and I just felt worse. I mean, sure it felt good _during_ our lovemaking, but that was just a temporary fix. And, though I had managed to not think of Kelly at all when I was making love to Leyla, she was now filling my mind.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Leyla asked me, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

Instead of answering her, I turned around to face her. "Do you think I'm a jerk?"

She smirked. "Is that a trick question?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm serious!"

She gently rubbed my left shoulder. "Of course I don't think you're a jerk! I'm dating you aren't I? I just made love with you, didn't I?"

I nodded. "I guess. I just mean..." I sighed, deciding just to come right out with it and ask her. "Do you think I'm being a jerk for allowing you to sleep with another man if you wanted, and expecting you to just accept how much Kelly means to me? To accept it if I slept with her?"

Leyla was quiet for a moment, as if thinking about her answer. She sighed, then answered. "I'll admit, I'm not exactly fond of the idea. I mean, wouldn't it bother you at all if I was with another man?"

I nodded. "Of course it would! But I can't expect to be able to cheat on you without allowing you a pass too."

"I didn't feel I could really say anything because you knew her first. I also wanted to get to know you more, and possibly date you, even if it was just a chance of ending up with you. I guess it always bothered me just a little knowing that there is another woman out there who means so much to you, and who will always make your heart race. I guess, when I agreed to it, I didn't honestly think you two would end up together anyway. I mean, you've known each other for years, and nothing has happened. Kelly's even said herself in interviews that you two are just friends, and would never date. When you and I met and started dating, she wasn't even interested in dating anyone! Then, she had Jason, and now Marcus. I honestly didn't think she was a threat. Heck, I still don't. I think, if something were gonna happen between you two, it would have happened by now. Besides, you love me, don't you? I'd like to think that counts for something!" She smiled at me, and winked. "You _do_ love me, don't you?"

I smirked, and took her lines from earlier. "I'm dating you, aren't I? I just made love to you, didn't I?"

She grinned, and playfully swatted me. "You _are_ a jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I used that opportunity to climb on top of her and kiss her, letting my tongue meet with hers.

She moaned, and we started to make love again. And that was the end of that.

Maybe Leyla was right. I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was going to concentrate on Leyla—at least for the rest of the day and night. And that was that!

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

Over the next few days, I tried to be the model boyfriend. I tried to do be everything a boyfriend should be. I even surprised Leyla at work with flowers one day. I could tell she was even happier lately. Apparently, she adored the new, attentive boyfriend that I was becoming. I supposed I really did love her in my own little way, for _she_ was making _me_ happier too. Still, in the back of my mind, there Kelly was. The fact that things hadn't been the same between Kelly and I since that day I acted like an idiot was sucking a little part of life out of me. I felt I couldn't be my whole self as long as she was still angry with me.

I knew something had to be done. I just didn't know what! Whenever I tried talking to her, she either didn't want to hear it, or found some way to twist what I was saying.

Another thing that bothered me was that she went to more events with Marcus, and was even going to spend the weekend with him in the Hamptons. I supposed they did that a lot even before I had messed up. Still, now that she was angry with me, it seemed as if she was doing it just to spite me. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _just_ to spite me. Still, I figured at least part of it was to spite me since she made sure to talk about it—loudly at that—when she knew I was nearby.

It bothered me so badly, I grabbed Leyla after work, pulled her into the bedroom, and did what couples did in bed. Though, I'll admit, I did it more to try to forget about Kelly being with Marcus. If she could be happy in love with someone else, then so cloud I, I figured.

However, the guilt always returned no matter how good I felt at the time. It felt good in more ways than one being with Leyla. Then, afterwards, when I realized the problems had only temporarily left, the pain came back along with a little guilt. I felt like I had just been using Leyla to get over Kelly. She didn't deserve that.

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

The weekend came. Leyla and I spent the day together, but then she had to work, and I was left alone at my apartment; alone with my thoughts.

I kept picturing Kelly and Marcus having sex—I couldn't bear to think of it as lovemaking—in the Hamptons. It made me want to throw up.

Then, my thoughts flashed back to me confessing my feelings for Kelly, and her getting angry and leaving me. Then I thought of the cold look in her eyes every time our eyes met now. It was tearing me up inside. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't go on living like this. I couldn't go on living without Kelly. I couldn't live with her being angry with me.

I knew what I had to do. I had never written a letter like this before, but I thought that, maybe, since I couldn't find the right words to say out loud, it would be easier for me to write them. Kelly couldn't interrupt me this way either. Of course she could still throw the letter out without reading it first, but I didn't think she was the kind of person to throw my letter out without reading it no matter how angry she was with me. So, with a sigh, I grabbed a notebook and a pen, went over to my dining room table, sat down, and, since I wouldn't know how to write any other way, wrote from my heart.

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

_Dear Kelly,_

_ Please read this the whole way through. I know you're angry with me. I just want to explain to you here why I did what I did. I heard that it's easier to write what you want to say down on paper than it is to flat out say it orally, so I figure, it's worth a shot._

_ I've been miserable this past week without you. I miss you. I miss our friendship. I'm so sorry I acted like such a pig. I may not have been drunk when I confessed my feelings for you, but I still acted like a jerk. I'm not even going to blame me acting like a jerk on the alcohol. I've just never been one who was good with words. That is, unless they are written for me. _

_ I want you to know that, even though Leyla and I have that little pact about... Well, you know. It doesn't mean I don't love and care about her. I do really care about her. I realized that even more in the past week. I think there was one point where I thought I could be in love with her, but whenever I think of you, I have to second guess myself because what I feel for you seems so much stronger. What I feel for you seems so much more like being in love than it does with Leyla. I mean, there's a difference between loving someone and actually being in love, you know? I feel like I love Leyla, but am in love with you. When I first met Leyla, I just wanted to be honest about that with her. Besides, not to make excuses for myself, but a lot of couples have open relationships. Leyla and I aren't the only ones. There are even people who have open marriages. I wouldn't go that far, but I'm telling you that to prove a point._

_ Leyla and I had a talk the other night. I asked her how she truly felt about our pact. She said it bothered her a little, but she knows I love her, and figures that, if nothing happened between you and I yet after all our years of knowing each other, nothing ever would. As much as it hurts to admit it, I think maybe she's right. If you and I didn't get together by now, maybe we never will—especially when you're so angry with me for simply just telling you I have feelings for you._

_ And so, as much as I don't want to, as much as this is killing me inside to say it, I'm letting you go. Or, rather, I'm letting my hope of us becoming anything more than friends go. I'm still madly in love with you. Don't get angry, I'm just being honest. Still, I promise to not show it when we're together. I just don't want you to hate me anymore. I want to go back to us being friends again. I want things to be the way they used to be with us being best friends. I want to be close again. I love you Kelly. Aside from me loving you romantically, I love you as a person, and I love you as a friend. No matter what becomes of us, even if you never want to speak to me again, you will still always mean the world to me. Please don't make me live without seeing your beautiful smile that lights up my world. Please don't leave me without hearing your beautiful laughter when I tell a bad joke that only you would laugh at. Please don't leave me without the best friend I ever had. Please don't leave me without someone to talk to who will calm me down when I feel like I just can't go on any longer. Just please... Please don't leave me in general. I love you too much to be able to take that. Love, Matthew_

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

I sent it out that night, and, two days later, I received a response letter from Kelly.

_Dear Matthew,_

_ I got your letter and read it. I want you to know that I don't hate you. I never did, and I am sorry for giving you the impression that I did. I was just trying to distance myself from you. I didn't want to encourage your feelings for me, you know? Whether you like it or not, you're with Leyla, and I'm with Marcus. You and Leyla have the right to have any kind of relationship you would like. However, Marcus and I prefer to date exclusively. I don't believe in cheating, and I don't believe in open relationships. Like I said though, yours and Leyla's relationship and how you handle it is yours and her business. _

_Matthew, believe me, I want to go back to the way we were too. You have no idea how much I want that. But, the fact remains, your feelings for me still are what they are. No matter how much you pretend that they aren't there, they are still there. You can't just switch your feelings off like a light switch. We both know that. Even if you act like you don't like me in that way, I will still know that you do. It just makes things a little awkward for me, Matthew. You can understand that, right? Think of it this way. What if one of your guy friends whom you're really close with—I'm using a guy friend as an example because I know for sure their feelings wouldn't be returned—confessed to you that he is madly in love with you? Of course, you wouldn't feel the same way about him. Even if he promised you two could go back to being friends, and that he'd never let it show that he had feelings for you, it would be too late. You'd already know he had feelings for you. It would make you extremely uncomfortable, wouldn't it? It would be a while before your friendship could go back to normal, wouldn't you say?_

_ Matthew, I want us to be close again too. I want that more than you know. But, for now, we have to keep our distance. Of course we can't avoid working together. We can still be civil to each other. I promise to stop acting in the way I did that made you think I hated you. Please know, I could never ever hate you._

_ Us being close right now is just going to deepen your feelings for me. We need to take a break from our close friendship until you can truly get over me and move on. I would advice you to take this time to strengthen your relationship with Leyla. I'm afraid I've been letting you get too dependent on me. All those things you said in your letter to me that you count on me for are things you should be counting on Leyla for. After all, Leyla's your girlfriend—not me. Even if one day Leyla ends up not being your girlfriend, I still shouldn't be the one you go to for all those things. Your new girlfriend will be. _

_ You're an incredibly sexy, smart, talented, and fun-loving guy, Matthew. Please don't take that romantically. It's just the opinion of one friend about another friend. There is nothing more to it. I do still consider you a friend, Matthew. But I need you to learn that we will never be anything more than that—friends. _

_ Just give it sometime. Maybe in a few months (or whenever you truly feel over me romantically) we can start to rebuild our close friendship. Until then, we be friendly to each other of course, but nothing more than that. I love you, Matthew. You know I do. I'm just sorry it's not in the way that you want. I never wanted to hurt you. I care about you. Take care of yourself, and please, please try to get over me, okay? Don't come back to me pretending you are over me. You have to really be over me. I'll miss you, but this is the way it has to be. I know when we come together again as friends, our friendship bond will be stronger than ever before. I'm looking forward to that day. Until then, I will continue working with the amazing actor that you are. Take care of yourself, Matthew, and remember what I said. —Kelly_

~Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone~

I sighed, and put down the letter. She hadn't even signed it "Xoxo" like she always used to before our friendship went bad. She wasn't in love with me, and after reading this letter, I knew that she never would be. She wanted Marcus—not me. She wanted me to get closer to Leyla so that she herself didn't have to deal with me.

I cried out in frustration, and pounded the table hard with my fist.

I then crinkled up the letter, and tossed it into the trash.

"What's all the screaming for?" Leyla asked, coming out in only a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower. She was combing through her wet hair, and looking at me. She looked concerned.

I sighed. "Nothing important." I then put on a grin. "You look so incredibly sexy in that towel. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it off you though." I took the comb from her hand, and set it down on the lamp stand.

She grinned. "Oh, does it now?"

I nodded. "Yep! I need to do a thorough strip search."

"What for?" she asked innocently, playing along. She batt her eyelashes.

I pulled her towel off, dropped it to the floor, then picked her up in my arms. "Does it really matter?" I asked her.

She giggled. "No, I suppose not as long as you don't make me late for work."

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that," I told her with a grin.

She shrugged. "I can't be on time all the time."

We grinned at each other, then kissed as I carried her to my bedroom.

Kelly was right. It was time I got over her. She clearly didn't want me anyway, and Leyla did.

Still, it hurt. Never would I have thought Kelly would send me a Dear John.


	6. Mean

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 6: Mean **_

Thankfully, Kelly and I only had one more day of taping together until after the holidays. I wasn't really looking forward to the holidays. It was hard to enjoy a holiday when someone you cared about so deeply hated you. Okay, so maybe she didn't _hate_ me. Kelly wasn't the type to hate. Still, her hardly being able to look at me anymore was just as bad. She might as well have hated me.

As I headed to the studio, I was starting to feel the dread form in the pit of my stomach. I was so not looking forward to working with her. Things had just been so cold on set between her and I since our letters to each other. She wasn't nasty to me, really. It was just...different. She acted so professional. She didn't laugh with me, or joke with me, or flirt with me. She did none of that. In fact, when she wasn't Lily, she barely even acknowledged me. So much for her no longer acting in a way that made me think she hated me like she said she wouldn't.

I arrived at the studio, and didn't see Kelly until after I had gone through hair, makeup, and wardrobe. I really wished she hadn't showed up. I had read over the script, and saw that today we had a few kissing scenes. _Great!_ It was funny how, weeks ago, I would have been thrilled with that. Now, after everything that had happened between Kelly and I recently, I was just so not in the mood, just as I knew she certainly wouldn't be.

Even so, when I saw her, I put on a polite smile, and nodded at her. "Good morning!"

She smiled too. "Good morning, Matthew."

Well, it was a start anyway.

"Doesn't it just figure when we want the kissing scenes, we got none, and now that we don't want them, we get a ton?" I asked, thinking that, if I made light of the situation, it might break the ice a little.

She chuckled. It wasn't a genuine chuckle, but, again, it was a start. "Yeah. Go figure, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to go see what scenes of mine we're shooting first," I told her.

Kelly nodded. "All right."

I took off, more than happy to be away from her. I hated that I could barely talk to her anymore. I hated myself for ever admitting my feelings for her to her. The sad thing was, what was done was done, and now, the only thing left to do was stay clear of her when I could, and hope that one day, by some miracle, Kelly would forgive me, and we could go back to the way we used to be. I knew it was a long shot, what with the way she had been acting toward me lately, but right now, a long shot was all I had, so I was taking it.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

"Great scenes today, Penn," I said to my TV son.

Penn grinned at me. "Thanks, Dad!"

I laughed. "I sure _feel_ like you're dad. We've been at this for five years."

"Five years too long since they made _you_ my father," Penn said, his tone serious.

I gasped. "Thanks a lot!" I grinned, knowing he was only joking.

Penn broke into a grin, and gently nudged my left shoulder with his right fist. "You know I'm just kidding! Honestly, they couldn't have paired me with a better guy to play my father."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about your real father?"

Penn shook his head. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to see him act! You know stupid radio commercials?"

I nodded. "He's in one?"

Penn shook his head. "No, but his acting is as bad as radio commercial acting."

I winced. "That bad?"

Penn nodded. "Worse even."

I winced again. "Ouch! I guess maybe it _is_ better they cast me instead of your father."

Dan shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you're almost as bad, but you are slightly better than he is. Just slightly better though."

"You're such a..." I trailed off, not really knowing the correct word to use.

Pen smirked. "Got that?"

"Shut up, Penn," I said.

We both laughed. We had both used lines from the movie _Tommy Boy_, except, of course, I had replaced "Richard" with "Penn."

I sighed; content. It was so nice working with Penn. I just wished Kelly and I could go back to our playful banter.

All too soon, it was time for me to film my scenes with Kelly.

We had a scene where Rufus was seeing Lily off at the airport. She was going to visit Eric in college.

"Action!" the director called.

Kelly and I began walking through the airport, and we stopped at the cut off point, the part right before the place where non passengers weren't allowed to go.

We faced each other, and took each other's hands.

"I'm going to miss you," I told her.

She smiled. "Oh, Rufus, it's only going to be for the weekend. Only one full day without me!"

I gently stroked her right cheek. "You know every day without you is like an eternity, Lil."

Her eyes lowered. "Oh, Rufus!" She pulled me close, and we kissed.

I knew it was a bad idea. Everything in me was telling me not to intensify the kiss. It would only make things worse than they already were. Even so, I ignored the voice in my head and just went for it. I couldn't resist her. I just needed to kiss her even if she pushed me away after. So, I kissed her harder. I kept my tongue in my mouth. I didn't want her to kill me. I just wanted to kiss her longer than I maybe needed to. So, I intensified the kiss the best I could without letting my tongue in her mouth.

She let out a little cry of surprise, but it was so quiet, I almost had to wonder if I had imagined it. Then, she pulled me closer, and kissed me back with just as much passion.

When we broke the kiss, she looked me in the eyes, giving me a look as if to say, _what the heck was that all about?_. Even so, being the brilliant actress she was, she went on with our scene, not letting on to the viewers that anything was wrong. She smiled at me, and gently stroked some hair out of my eyes. "I'm going to miss you too. You know I will." She continued stroking my hair. "The days will go by fast. I promise!" She kissed me again, but this time it was practically just a peck. "See you in a few days!" She waved, then headed off to catch her flight.

"And, cut!" the director called.

Kelly walked over to me. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked, playing stupid.

"Cut the crap, Matthew! You know exactly what!" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I kissed you because it was in the script, Kelly. I was _acting_ just as you were when you kissed me back. Just because you hate me doesn't mean Rufus and Lily hate each other."

Kelly sighed, and her expression softened. "I told you before I don't hate you, Matthew."

"Yeah, well, you have a funny way of showing it! Why don't you go tape your scenes with Blake?" I suggested. We had taped out of order, so we still had pre airport scenes to film once we got back to the studio. "We're both done here." I turned and walked away then, without waiting for Kelly's response. I felt a little bad, talking to her like that. But what else was I supposed to do? Lately, it seemed like everything I said to her was wrong. So, it was about time I steered clear of her, just as she had vowed to stay clear of me. This time, I was sure I could do it. She really left me no choice.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

Our next scene was us laying together on the couch, her back against my chest, and my arms around her. She had my hands in her own.

I kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could go with you to see Eric, but I have to stay back with the band and help them with their new album. They have a stupid deadline to make, unfortunately."

She took one of my hands, and kissed it. "Eric will understand."

I moved my hand to gently stroke her hair. "Tell him next time I'll come out and see him for sure. I miss him. I love him as if he is my own son, you know."

She looked up at me and smiled. "That is one of the many things I love about you, Rufus Humphrey."

I smiled down at her, and raised an eyebrow. "One of the many? What are the other ones?"

She grinned, and turned around so that we were now laying stomach to stomach. She stroked some hair out of my eyes. "Well, you love your kids; even the ones not related to you by birth; you're kind, you're generous..." She smiled shyly. "You're sexy." She ran her hands down my chest.

I raised an eyebrow again. "Sexy, aye?"

She nodded. "Mmhm..."

"What else?" I asked.

"You're an amazingly good father and husband." She nuzzled her nose against my neck. "You're incredibly talented in more ways than one."

"Mm, you have my interest piked even more now," I said as I slowly ran a hand down her back. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, you're a really good singer and songwriter. You know I love all those songs you used to write about me," she said, both her hands running up my chest.

"Those _were_ pretty good, weren't they?" I asked proudly.

Lily nodded, and moved her hands _down_ my chest now. "Mmhm!"

"What else am I incredibly talented at?" I asked.

"Well, you're a _really_ good kisser," she said right before kissing a gentle trail up the right side of my neck.

I closed my eyes, and moaned. Though, the moan of course was me putting it on for the sake of being Rufus. In reality, it meant nothing to me, because I knew that it meant nothing to Kelly.

Our lips met, and we kissed, slow and passionate.

I placed my hands over her hips. "Is there anything else I'm incredibly talented at?" I asked her.

She smiled. "We still have a few hours before I have to leave. Why don't we head up to the bedroom and see if there is anything else you're incredibly talented at?"

I grinned, and raised my eyebrows up and down. "You don't have to tell _me_ twice!"

She giggled, and got up off the couch. She then gave me her hand, and helped me up off the couch with a grin.

Once I was standing up again, I took her into my arms, picked her up, then carried and kissed her all the way up the stairs.

"And, cut!"

Once the director had called cut, it was like a switch had gone off on Kelly. Her smiled faded. "You can put me down now," she said.

I sighed, and did just that. "Great work," I told her.

"Thanks. You too," she said, turning to head back down the stairs almost before she had finished saying that to me.

I sighed again, then followed down the stairs behind her.

"Great work guys! You know, you two have the biggest chemistry on set than anybody else on here?" the director asked us.

"Well, she's really easy to work with," I said, looking over at Kelly with a smile.

Kelly blushed when our eyes met. She quickly looked away. "As is he."

"Well, we just have one more quick scene then sadly, that's the end of your scenes together until after the holidays!" the director said.

Sadly? I was _happy_ about it. Then again, it made me sad that I was happy about it. It shouldn't have had to come to that.

"We'll get right to that scene since it's so short, then that will be that!" the director continued.

So, yet again, I sighed. Then, we headed off to the elevator, where our next scene was to take place.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

The scene was just Lily kissing Rufus in the elevator, and talking about Eric and some new boyfriend of Eric's that she was going to meet.

"Hopefully this one will last a little longer than his last ones," I said as Rufus.

Lily nodded. "I just want Eric to be happy. For once, it would be nice to see a relationship of his work out. At least for a little while."

I nodded. "I hear ya!" I faced her, and placed my hands over her waist. "Well, Eric has a good taste in judgment. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

She nodded. "With Eric, you never know, but he's an adult now. All we can do is hope for the best."

I nodded, and we kissed.

"And cut!" Great work, guys!" the director said.

Kelly and I broke free, and smiled at him. "Thanks!" we said in unison.

And that was that.

"Will I be seeing you both at the Christmas party tomorrow?" the director asked us.

I silently groaned. The Christmas party! How could I have forgotten? "Um, sure," I said. I never missed it. I kind of enjoyed it. I looked of it as a right of passage for anyone who acted on the show or worked behind the scenes.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Kelly said.

"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow night then," he said with a wink at us. He then took off to film a scene with Leighton and Ed.

I looked at Kelly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded. "I guess you will!" And then she walked away.

I sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. Tomorrow night should be interesting indeed. The problem was, I was sure it wouldn't be interesting in a good way.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

The next night arrived. I made sure to invite Leyla this year. I was sure that Kelly would probably bring Marcus, and there was no way in heck I was going to have to spend a night mingling with Kelly and her boyfriend without bringing my girlfriend. Thankfully, Leyla already had the night off.

"You look hot," I told her before we entered the party. She did indeed. She was wearing a short little red mini dress that wrapped around the back of her neck. It was glittery all over. On her legs, she wore silver stockings with little red bows printed all over them. On her feet, were a pair of strappy silver heels that matched her silver clutch purse. Her nails and lips were painted a pretty crimson red.

She smiled at me. "Thanks!" She kissed my cheek. "You do too!"

I was just wearing a dark blue pair of Calvin Klein jeans, and a red dress shirt underneath a green cashmere sweater—both of which came from Brunello Cucinelli. On my feet, I wore some suede, tannish dress boots, also from Brunello Cucinelli. I loved that brand, and Leyla worked at one of their stores, so she got discounts. It made it very convent to dress in their clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to ditch the party, go home, and have a party of our own?" she asked me with a flirtatious bat of her long eyelashes.

I looked at her and smiled as I gently stroked her hair. "That's a very tempting offer, believe me. However, I've never missed the Christmas party, so I don't really want to miss it."

Leyla nodded. "I understand."

I grinned. "But it doesn't mean we can't just stay for an hour, then duck out early."

She grinned. "Sounds good!"

So, we headed into the party, hand-in-hand. We were having it at the studio on set. It was just nicer that way, having the work Christmas party at work. The set was kept up and everything, and it was just a cool setting for a party. Besides, onset, we knew we could enjoy our party without being mobbed by fans or paparazzi. Never once in all our years of Christmas parties did even one picture show up from a paparazzi. We all wanted to keep it that way. What happened at the Christmas party _stayed_ at the Christmas party.

We hung up our coats, (mine a puffy blue one, hers a pretty silver faux fur one), then went off in search of our friends.

The first person we saw was Chase, who was already knocking back a beer with Ed by the refreshments table. They were talking about something together quietly amongst themselves. Suddenly, they burst into laughter, and high-fived each other.

"Well, _they_ look like they're having a good time. Shall we go over and say hello?" I asked Leyla.

She nodded, and latched onto my right arm. "Let's go!"

So, we headed over to them.

"Hey, guys. What's so funny?" I asked with a grin. I grabbed a beer from the table. Leyla preferred Champaign, so I grabbed a glass off one of the trays that one of the hires servers was carrying, and handed it to her.

Chase grinned, and pointed his beer at Ed. "Ed was just saying that he'd like to see Elizabeth wearing only a Santa hat. I reminded him that she is a happily engaged woman. He then said that her fiancée is welcome to join in." They were referring to Elizabeth Hurley, who had been guest starring on the show as Diana.

I wrinkled my nose. "That's disgusting!" I said with a laugh.

Ed shrugged. "Hey, I didn't say the dude and I would interact. We'd both work on Elizabeth."

Chase, Ed, and I all laughed.

Leyla rolled her eyes. "You guys are pigs."

"We're just teasing," I assured her, placing a hand over the small of her back.

Ed shook his head. "No, I'm not!"

"You just want her fiancée to join in so you can try him out and have an excuse!" Chase teased Ed then.

Ed cast a glance at him. "As I said, he and I wouldn't interact. If I were going to experiment with another guy, it would be with you."

Leyla and I both burst out laughing at the look on Chase's face.

Chase's mouth dropped open, and he stepped back a few paces. He held up his free hand. "Not on your life, dude."

Ed smirked. "I'm only saying _if_. Please! I'm no more gay than you are."

Chase nodded, then stepped forward again. "Good! And, I suppose, if I absolutely _had_ to experiment with a guy, I'd chose you."

Ed nodded too. "Thank you."

Leyla and I smirked at each other.

"All right, this is all getting a little too weird for me. We're gonna go find someone normal to talk to," I teased the boys.

Instead of just letting Leyla and I leave," Chase spoke up. "We both know if _you_ had to experiment with someone, it would be Kelly."

Ed nodded. "Without a doubt!" He held up his beer as if he were toasting to me, then drank it down.

"You two are practically undressing each other with your eyes when you're on set—especially now with all the kissing and bedroom scenes you guys have had lately," Chase added. He then took a long sip of his beer.

Ed nodded. "That one bedroom scene you did the other day was practically porn."

I blushed. "It was not!"

Chase laughed. "It totally was! The way you two were carrying on with the moans and stuff, one might think you two were actually having sex!" He and Ed both burst into laughter.

I blushed even more. He was referring to the scene Kelly and I had had before our falling out, or whatever it is you wanna call it. "I think you two have had a little too much to drink."

Chase nodded. "Possibly. I think someone spiked the punch with Vodka. I had like three cups of it when I first got here."

Ed grinned, and held up a hand. "Guilty as charged."

Chase laughed. "I sentence you to drinking yourself into a drunken stupor."

Ed nodded, and poured himself a glass. He held it up to Chase. "Good, because I'm already halfway there."

They both laughed, then Ed and Chase toasted his punch cup with Chase's beer bottle, and they drank up.

"We'll see you guys around," I said, gently leading Leyla away. I brought my lips to her right ear. "Don't worry about what they said. We were just acting. Those two are just drunk. They always get crazy at these parties," I assured her.

Leyla smiled at me. "I know. I trust you."

I smiled at her too, and we kissed.

"We should get some of that punch!" Leyla suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah, we should! Let's not drink so much we make idiots of ourselves though."

"That wouldn't take much for you," Leyla joked.

I gasped. "Very funny!" I said sarcastically.

She smirked. "And to think, I haven't even had a real drink yet! This Champaign is weak. I would think they'd have something better. It's not like they can't afford it." She looked at her glass in distaste. "I tastes watered down."

Before I could respond, my eyes fell upon Kelly

I wanted to look away, but, unfortunately, her eyes at met with mine at the same time mine met with hers.

I sighed.

Leyla noticed her too. She grinned, and waved at Kelly. "Look! There's Kelly! Let's go say hi." She set her drink down on the table, then started to lead me over to Kelly.

"All right," I said under my breath, even though the very last thing I wanted to do was go over and say hello to Kelly. I hadn't told Leyla that Kelly and I weren't on the best of terms lately. If I had told her, I would have had to explain why, and _that_ certainly wasn't going to happen.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

"Hello, Leyla! It's good to see you," Kelly said politely. She bent her knees slightly, then stood up straight, almost as if she were curtseying.

Leyla smiled, and did the same. "As it is to see you, Kelly!"

They kissed each other's cheeks.

Kelly looked at me. "Matthew, of course it's nice to see you as well."

I nodded. "And you. Long time no see!" I joked.

She actually smiled. "Ha! Right."

"So, where's the boyfriend tonight?" I asked. Not that I cared. I was just curious.

"He didn't come. He had a late night meeting," Kelly said simply.

Heck, had I known, I might not have invited Leyla. Then again, she made me feel comfortable even when Kelly was acting like the ice queen. Even Kelly's _tone_ was cold. To an average person, they wouldn't have picked up on it. But, for someone like me, who was close to her, or at least used to be close to her, it was easily detectable. She was not her nice, chipper, flirty self. She hadn't been in a very long time. At least not with me.

We made small talk for just a short bit. It was mainly Kelly asking Leyla how her work was going. She even asked her how she had enjoyed Rome the month before.

Finally, I just got sick of Kelly and Leyla acting all buddy-buddy. It just weirded me out and made me feel uncomfortable under the circumstances.

I placed an arm around Leyla's waist, and kissed her cheek. "Let's go find Blake and Leighton and say hello." I looked at Kelly, who was watching us. "We didn't get to say hello to them yet. Is Kaylee here yet? We haven't seen her yet either. Or Penn for that matter. Where is everyone?"

Kelly nodded toward the door. "Well, here comes Leighton." She then nodded over to the couch. "And there's Kaylee and Blake. Penn's around here somewhere."

I looked to where she was nodding, then looked back at Kelly. "Thanks!" I said. I pat her shoulder in a buddy to buddy way, then took off with Leyla.

"Talk to you later!" Leyla said over her shoulder to Kelly.

"Talk to you later," Kelly echoed.

I didn't bother looking back. There was no use in dwelling on someone who clearly didn't want me.

And yet, as we headed over to the couch to talk to Kaylee and Blake, I couldn't help but look to see who Kelly was talking to. I saw her at the refreshment table now, eating some carrots and dip, and drinking some punch. I wondered if she had known it was spiked.

She dipped another carrot into the dip, and took off a bite of it. Then, a moment, later, took another swig of her punch.

I suppose she would have to know after tasting it. She was still drinking it, so obviously, she knew and didn't mind.

When went over to Leighton next, who was talking to Penn, who had now arrived.

As we talked and joked around with them, I saw Kelly talking to Chase and Ed, laughing and joking with them. I wondered what they found so funny.

"Look!" Leyla said after we left Penn and Leighton. She was pointing up.

I looked up to see a big ball of mistletoe was hanging above us. "How cliché," I said.

She pouted. "So, you're saying it would be too cliché to kiss me?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say _that_! It's never to cliché to kiss you! But, since it's a big ball of mistletoe, and not just a few small leaves, we should make it good."

She grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

And so, we embraced, and kissed passionately under the mistletoe for at least a good thirty seconds.

We broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"I love mistletoe!" Leyla said.

"I do too," I said, the grin still on my face.

Just then, a dog came running over to us.

"Monkey!" Leyla said, getting down on her knees, and petting the dog. She laughed as he put his front paws on her knees, and licked her face. Monkey played Ed's dog on the show. Leyla wasn't a huge dog lover, but she did love that dog for some reason. I guess I couldn't say I blamed her. He was a cutie.

I pat Monkey's head, bending down so that I was also on my knees.

Monkey jumped over and licked my face, and Leyla and I both laughed.

I then looked over and saw Kelly watching us, drinking more of the punch.

I sighed. What was she doing? She usually didn't drink that much.

Our eyes remained locked for just a brief moment. Then, she set down her punch, and headed over to grab her coat.

A moment later, I saw her heading out the door.

"I'll be right back," I told Leyla. She barely paid attention, for she was still playing with Monkey.

I headed over to Penn. "Did Kelly say where she was going?"

Penn shook his head. "No, I didn't even see her!"

I went over to the others, but nobody else knew where she was headed either.

I quickly walked over to Leyla. "I gotta go check on Kelly. She's had too much to drink, and she just took off."

Leyla stood up. "I'll go with you."

I shook my head. "That's all right. You stay here and enjoy the party. Or, you can go back to your place and get ready for me. Maybe we can finish where we left off? You know, when we were contemplating skipping the party?"

She grinned, then kissed me. "I'll be waiting."

I kissed her, then hugged her close. "I won't be long."

I then grabbed my jacket and quickly took off, hoping that Kelly hadn't gotten very far.

~Why You Gotta be so Mean~

As soon as I got outside, I saw Kelly sitting on the ground, her back resting against the building.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, her expression blank. "I might ask you the same thing! Shouldn't you be inside with your girlfriend?"

"I came out here to check on you. You were drinking a lot of that punch. You had to know it was spiked. Ed put vodka in it." I walked over to her. "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"I feel sick." Kelly hiccuped, then laughed.

"Yeah, I bet, the way you were chugging down all that vodka. You're not even a big drinker!" I said. I extended my hand to her. "Stand up. I'm going to get you home."

"What about Leyla? She's waiting for you," she said. She was looking off into the distance. Her voice sounded drained of any emotion.

"She's going to enjoy the party for a bit, then go home and wait for me," I explained.

"You live together. Nice," she said with another laugh.

"No, she's going back to _her_ place," I corrected. I took her hand even though she hadn't taken mine. "Let's go."

She roughly pulled her hand away. "I told you I don't want to date you. I love Marcus. He's at work though. He works hard."

She sounded so childlike. It was as if a five-year-old was talking to me.

"Whether you like it or not, Kelly, you're still my friend, and I help my friends. I'm not just going to abandon you," I told her. "Now get up!"

This time, she let me help her up off the ground, but her body was still limp. It took all my strength to get her up. It wasn't that she weighted a whole lot. She didn't. It was just, deadweight would make anyone heavy.

Once I had her up, I tried to head to the curb with her, but she roughly pulled away from me.

"I said no!" she yelled. "Go back to your girlfriend, Matthew! I can manage by myself. I'll get a cab. I don't need you! I never needed you! So just listen to me for once in your life and stay the hell away from me!"

I gasped. She had never been so nasty to me before as long as I had known her.

I clenched my fists, suddenly angry. "All right, you're sober enough to act like that, so you're sober enough to go get your own damn cab! See you after the holidays," I spat.

I then turned on my heels, and went back inside. I guess Leyla would be receiving the gifts I had bought for Kelly, just as I was sure Kelly was going to give the gifts she bought me to Marcus.

I wasn't going to let Kelly talk to me like that no matter _how_ drunk she was! I sighed. That was just it. She was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying. I couldn't leave her like that no matter how angry she had made me.

So, I headed back out to get Kelly. I had to make sure I got her home safely.

That is when I saw it. Some guy had her pressed against the studio wall, and was holding mistletoe above them. "Come on! Just one little Christmas kiss is all I'm asking for. I've never been kissed by a celebrity before. I have mistletoe! You have to kiss me! It's the rules."

Kelly was cowering against the wall, her arms up as if trying to block him. "I said no. Leave me alone!"

The guy slammed his free hand hard against the side of the building, a near inches away from her left cheek. "And _I_ said not until I get that Christmas kiss!"

Kelly cried out; clearly scared.

"Excuse me, but what he hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, charging over to the guy, my fists clenched.

The guy looked over at me in surprise. "I'm just trying to get a Christmas kiss from your TV wife. She's smokin' hot. You can't really blame me, can you?"

"I believe she said no. Looks like you're fresh out of luck, buddy!" I said to him.

He snarled at me. "Yeah, we'll, she's not really your wife, so why don't you go find your girlfriend and kiss her while I get a piece of this!" The guy took his hand and squeezed Kelly's left breasts.

Kelly cried out in disgust. "Get off of me!"

That did it. They say when you're angry, you get a rush of adrenalin. Well, I must have gotten my rush, for I don't even remember thinking before I turned the guy around, and smashed his nose so hard with my fist, his mistletoe dropped, and blood dripped down his shirt as he put a hand to his nose.

Kelly cried out in shock.

"I said move along!" I told him. "And if you ever touch her again, I will hunt you down and make sure you never touch her again."

"I think you broke my nose!" he cried. "I'm gonna sue your sorry ass!"

"Who are they going to believe? A celebrity, or some disgusting stalker fan who is more than likely drunk?" I asked. "I think the cops will be more than understanding when Kelly and I tell them what you did to her."

The guy shot us both a nasty look. "You guys suck anyway! Your show is horrible. You're both old and washed up. I can do way better than that old, wrinkled cow anyway!" he said, nodding at Kelly.

I started to charge after him.

His eyes widened, and he ran off.

Kelly was crying now, and had sunk back down to the ground.

I quickly ran to her, and took her in my arms. She cried against my shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

"Hey, I would never let anyone hurt you. When you hurt, I hurt." I meant it too.

She looked up at me and sniffled. "I don't want to go home. I don't want Marcus to know. I'm still drunk, and I don't want him to worry."

I wiped her tears off her cheeks with my thumbs. "He's your boyfriend, Kel. Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"It's over, and I'm fine now. What good would it do to tell him?" she asked.

"Well, it's up to you." I told her.

"I don't want to go home," she said. "He might drop by after work."

I sighed. I knew I should ask Leyla first, but she didn't live with me, so... Besides, right now, Kelly needed me more. "You can stay with me."

"That sounds fun." Kelly sounded tired. In fact, she now had her head on my shoulder, and was almost falling asleep.

"Yeah, well, something tells me, when you wake up, you won't be finding anything fun."

With anther sigh, I walked her to the curb, and hailed a cab. I wanted to get her out of there before anyone saw us. There was no need to embarrass her. And there was certainly no need for a picture in a tabloid with some outlandish story—no matter how outlandish the story really was.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

It had been a struggle to get her in the apartment. I finally managed to though. I just hoped the cab driver wasn't going to be a jerk about it. I paid him extra money to keep his mouth shut, and he said he would. I guessed time would tell if he kept his promise or not. I hoped no one saw me bring her into my apartment.

"You stay here. I'll be right back," I told her after getting her coat off her, then gently setting her down on the couch.

"I'm thirsty," she said, already laying down.

"I'll get you some water in a moment," I told her. I then went to the bedroom, and changed the sheets so that she would have a clean bed to sleep on.

I had just finished changing the sheets when I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

I quickly ran over to the kitchen and saw her kneeling on the floor, a broken wine bottle spilled all over in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" she hiccuped. "I was just thirsty."

I sighed. Well, at least it had already been three quarters gone anyway. Still, all that purplish liquid was going to be a bitch to clean up off the floor—not to mention the glass. "It's all right. Kel, you've had more than enough alcohol already. Let me get you some water." I went into the cupboard and got her out a glass. Then, I filled it with cold water. I knelt down beside her, being careful not to get my knees in the wine, and helped her drink it.

She drank it all down without taking a break. "Thank you." She burped, then giggled. "I burped."

"Indeed you did," I said. I stood up, and put her glass on the counter. Then, I helped her back up.

"I spilled wine all over my dress," she said with a pout.

Her dress was so pretty too. It was a sparkly, green, cowl neck sweater dress. She had cinched it with a pretty gold skinny belt.

"It's all right. Maybe the dry cleaner can fix it. If not, it's not like you can't afford another one, right?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed loudly, and gently slapped my chest. "Your'e so funny, Matthew! That's one of the many things I love about you."

My heart pounded. There was the L word again. And I don't mean lesbian or even Leyla. "I made the bed for you. Let's get you to bed." I led her into the bedroom, then went into one of my drawers, and pulled out an oversized blue cotton nightshirt that I sometimes used to sleep in. I handed it to her. "Here. Change into this."

"I'm thirsty again," she said with a pout.

"I'll go get you some more water," I told her.

I went to get her some water, and when I came back, I almost dropped the glass of water. She was standing there wearing only a lacy red bra and underwear set.

"I got your water," I told her. I set it on the nightstand beside the bed.

She turned me around and kissed me then—hard—on the lips.

I moaned, and gently pushed her away. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She smiled, and gently wiped some hair out of my eyes. "Why, I'm kissing you, Silly! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

I shook my head. "Not like this."

She smirked. "Then how about like this?" She grabbed me again and kissed me, this time with her tongue shoved down my throat. Her hands moved to punch my butt.

I jumped back. "You know what I mean, Kel. You're drunk! Besides, you made it very clear to me that you are not in love with me, and that you love Marcus. Remember?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong. You saved me tonight. You're so sexy and funny, and you really love me."

"So does Marcus," I reminded her, wondering exactly why I was reminding her of this.

She shrugged. "Maybe so. But I know it's not like you do. He never looks at me like you do. He's never as good to me as you are. I mean, of course he's very good to me, but... It's somehow different with you. I don't know..." She lunged for me again.

I backed away. "Kelly, _no_."

She smirked, and grabbed me. "Oh, come on, Matthew! You know you want me! This is your dream, right? Make love to me. I need you." She kissed me.

I moaned against the kiss, finding it so, so, _so_ very hard to resist her.

She backed me toward the bed, and I felt my whole body ache with a need for her that I had been carrying inside of me for so long. This was my one chance to have everything I ever wanted, I knew. Kelly and I could make love, and... And then she'd wake up, realize what she'd done, and hate me forever for it. Even so, she wouldn't hate me as much as I'd hate myself.

It took all the strength I had in me, but I finally managed to jump out of bed, and cover her up.

"Don't you want me anymore?" she asked, tears in her eyes now. She sat up, and the blanket fell down a bit, revealing her bra.

I picked up the shirt I had given her, and slid it over her head.

She sighed, and put her arms through it.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm always going to want you, Kel. Just not this way." I helped her lie back down, and I covered her. "Try to get some sleep."

I then left to get her some IBuprofen, for I knew she would certainly need it in the morning.

When I came back in with it, she appeared to be asleep. I set it on the nightstand beside her untouched water, then turned off the lights.

I was just about out the door when she stopped me.

"Matthew?" her voice came, small and hesitant in the dark.

I turned around and face her. "Yes, Kelly?"

"Can you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

She looked so pitiful, I just couldn't say no.

I sighed. "Sure. I'll be right back." I headed to my drawers, grabbed my pajamas, then went to the bathroom. Once I was dressed and ready for bed, I quickly texted Leyla that Kelly was drunk, and I needed to stay with her for a bit until Marcus arrived. I told her it might get late, and I'd just call her in the morning. She texted me back to have a good night, and that she loved me. I texted her back that I loved her too and goodnight. Then, I turned off my phone, and headed back into the bedroom.

I shut the door behind me, then crawled into bed next to Kelly.

Kelly immediately wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head on my chest.

I held her close, wishing so badly that this was real, and not just a result of her being drunk. Who knew though? The fact that she wanted me and not Marcus to be with her tonight gave me at least a little hope.

I kissed the top of her head, then closed my eyes, and soon let sleep overtake me.

~Why you gotta be so Mean~

"Ugh!"

I smirked at the sound of Kelly's moan. She must be up. I sat up, and handed her the IBuprofen and water. "Take this. You must be suffering a serious hangover," I told her.

She looked at me, then the pills and water. She took them from me, and used the water to help take the pills. She handed me the now empty glass. "Thanks."

I set the glass back down on the nightstand.

Suddenly, she seemed to realize our situation. She jumped back in bed a bit. "Wait. What are we doing in bed together?" She looked down at her attire. "What am I doing wearing your shirt?" She looked at me, and her mouth dropped open. "What are you doing without your shirt on?"

"I got hot in the middle of the night," I said with a blush. It was true. I had woken up in the middle of the night feeling overheated, so I had peeled my shirt off. After all, I hadn't wanted Kelly to wake up to me smelling sweaty. That would just be embarrassing for me, and gross for her.

"You still didn't tell me how we ended up in bed together," she said coldly.

"You had a little too much vodka punch to drink at the party last night," I told her.

She jumped out of bed. "Oh, so you just decided to take advantage of me? Is that it?" she asked angrily.

I held up my hands. "Kelly, calm down."

"Calm down?" She laughed. "You want me to calm down after you took advantage of me?" She was practically shouting.

I jumped out of bed too. I was starting to get a little miffed then. "_No_, I did _not_ take advantage of you! In fact, it was quite the opposite! _You_ kissed _me_! You even wanted me to make love to you! You asked me to and said you needed me to!"

"Oh, so I'm sure you were more than willing to!" Kelly yelled.

That was it. I know she was angry with me, but this was just ridiculous. All I had ever done was admit that I loved her. Why was that so wrong?

"Excuse me? You have the nerve to accuse me of taking advantage of you after all I did for you?" I asked, practically shouting myself.

"And what did you do for me, Matthew?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot, giving me a look to kill. "I can only imagine."

"Try imagining this. Or, rather, remembering," I said. I had had it with her. I crossed my arms over my chest as well. "You got drunk, and went outside by yourself. It was dark, and while I was inside, a crazed fan came over to you with mistletoe, and tried to get you to kiss him. When I came out, he grabbed your breast, and tried to force you to kiss him. I punched him in the nose, and made him leave."

Kelly uncrossed her arms, looking a little pale.

"You said you didn't want to go home because Marcus might stop by, and you didn't want him to find out what had happened. You didn't want to worry him over nothing. So, I offered to let you stay at my place. You agreed." I raised an eyebrow. "Is any of this starting to come back to you?"

Kelly nodded, and crossed her arms over her chest again, though, this time, her expression wasn't so harsh.

"When we got back, you were so out of it. You even tried to get some wine from my fridge on your own, and ended up dropping it and spilling it. I didn't clean it up yet in case you want to see it for proof. Or you can just look at your stained dress." I nodded toward her dress on the floor.

She looked at her dress, then back to me.

I continued. "I got you a shirt of mine to wear. I left for you to change into it. I came back, and you were in nothing but your underwear. You kissed me, and tried to get me to make love to you. I didn't want you like that. I wanted you to _really_ want me—not only want me because you were drunk. I stopped you, and made sure you got that shirt on finally." I nodded toward her shirt. "I tucked you in and got you the water and IBuprofen. I was going to leave, but you said you didn't want to be alone. It was understandable after what had just happened to you. So, I agreed. We slept. Nothing else happened. Well, other than me getting hot in the middle of the night and taking my shirt off. I didn't think you'd be too fond of smelling my sweat throughout the night."

Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me."

I nodded. "You're welcome!"

She sighed again, this time more loudly. "You know, this is exactly why I didn't want us to date!"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What does what happened have to do with us dating? Or not dating."

"It's making me all paranoid! Before, I never would have thought for a _second_ that you'd take advantage of me. However, now that I know how you feel about me, it weirds me out! It makes me act crazy!" she said.

"Why does it? I'm not going to jump on you, Kel. You've made it more than clear this past week how much I totally repulse you!" I said.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to feel that way around you if you weren't the type of guy who jumps from girl to girl!" she snapped.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" I kept my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

Kelly tightened her arms over her chest as well, and glared at me. "Well, for starters, you just gave up on your marriage," she began. "You just had a baby girl, and yet you ditched your wife because you didn't feel like being married anymore."

I uncrossed my arms, and clenched my fists at my sides. "You don't know what went on between Naama and me."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Don't I? You said yourself she was the marrying kind, and you weren't."

"I'm still a great dad," I said. "You can't deny that."

Kelly nodded. "You are. When you're with her, and not jetting off to Europe to hang with Leyla and all your trashy drinking buddies who do nothing but party, party, party."

"You don't even know them," I said, trying so hard to retain my cool. You know I don't always have custody of Aven. You of all people should understand that."

She smirked. "The way you act sometimes, I'm not surprised you don't have custody of her all the time."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Kelly, you're on thin ice here."

Kelly threw her hands up in the air as if exasperated. "What are you going to do to me, Matthew? Hm? The truth hurts, doesn't it? Let's get back to your bad relationship history. You jumped into bed with Leyla practically before you and your wife were even separated. You probably still had the ring on your finger, didn't you? And don't get me started on her age! She's young enough to be your daughter, Matthew! Don't even try to deny it. She is what? Just under eighteen years younger than you? People have children at seventeen all the time! It's just sick! Why don't you go let a fifteen year old start dating Aven now? Hm? You seem to think the age difference is fine." Kelly was looking at me as if I were the scum of the earth.

I swallowed hard, my nails digging into my palms so hard, I was sure they had already left marks.

"Leyla will eventually get too old for you, and you'll go younger yet. Just like you did when you dumped Naama. Maybe that was it. She got too old for you, didn't she?" Kelly continued.

"That. Is. **It**!" I said, through clenched teeth. I wanted to smack her to the moon, but I would never ever hit a woman, so I had to let out my feelings verbally instead. "All I ever did was confess to you that I loved you! What's wrong with that? Instead, you treat me like a piece of trash. It made you feel the need to list all my flaws. But, what about _you_? Hm? You left your first husband when he needed you the most, and then he ended up dying!" I knew it was a low blow, but I was too angry to care.

Kelly paused. "That's not fair. You have no idea how hard that was for me, and what I went through after he died."

"Yeah, well, you managed to get over it! You got together with Daniel, who was younger than you. And you talk about me!" I continued.

"He isn't nearly as much younger than me as Leyla is than you. Besides, it was years later. It took me a lot of time to heal," Kelly said calmly.

"It didn't take you long to screw Daniel. You barely knew him and already got pregnant. You weren't even married. Then you had Helena. You knew how bad things were at home and were selfish enough to bring another baby into it. Or maybe you were just too stupid to realize it wouldn't fix things at all," I said.

She clenched her fists, but didn't say anything.

I nodded at her. "Then you jump into bed with Jason, and parade around with him like a teenager. You dumped him shortly after. You were just using him for a summer fling. Then you go around lying, acting so moral, and like such a good mother, saying that your children are young, and that they need you and you're going to concentrate on them. Then you jump into bed with Marcus, and lie about it to the media, saying you're single. You acted like you're staying single for your children when in fact, you threw them to the gutter so you could fulfill your sexual needs, or your needs as a woman, whatever it is you want to call it." I knew it was cruel, but, again, I was too angry to care. "Oh, and Marcus may only be a few years older than you, but it's still disgusting! It looks like you're dating your grandfather! It just proves how desperate for a man you are. You run from one German lawyer to another. You never learn, do you?"

"Marcus is nothing like, Daniel," Kelly said quietly.

I shrugged. "Maybe not, but there's gotta be similarities, right? Or maybe you just enjoy men who treat you like crap. Maybe you just care more about getting pleasured than you do your own children!"

I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Kelly slapped me hard across the face. She then grabbed her clothes. "I have to go. Marcus will be worried about me. I will see you in work only because I have to. As far as outside of work, you're dead to me." She then turned around, and left the room. It took her only five minutes to be dressed and gone.

I sighed as I watched from my window, her jetting off down the street.

I placed my hand to my cheek and gently rubbed it. I knew I had deserved that. Still, I never would have thought it would come to this—Kelly and I saying such horrible things to each other. I know I sounded childish thinking this, but... She started it! She was a jerk to me, and I reacted. If only she had just treated me the same way after I had told her I loved her. If only she had politely told me she didn't feel the same way for me as I felt for her, then went on acting like nothing had happened, we'd still be okay.

I sighed. Why did she have to be so mean?


	7. The Story of Us

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 7: The Story of Us**_

I couldn't let Christmas come up with Kelly hating me. I had to at least apologize to her. I also planned on giving her the gifts I had gotten her. I didn't want to give them to Leyla. It wouldn't be right to give her something that was originally intended for another woman anyway. So, I tossed aside my pride. I had decided to go during the day. I figured Marcus would be working. I thought I remembered Kelly telling me in the past that he worked every weekday and had weekends off for the most part.

So, after Leyla left for work, I headed on over to Kelly's. I wasn't sure if she would be home, but I'd wait if she wasn't. I hadn't called her or texted her to ask her. I was afraid she'd make sure not to be home if I told her I was coming over. Besides, she probably wouldn't even answer me if I called or texted her anyway.

I arrived at her place, and knocked on the door. I waited, hoping against hope that she was home. After ringing the bell twice and getting no answer, I figured she wasn't home. So, I sat and I waited...for an hour. She didn't come back. I sighed. I hadn't taken into account the fact that it was cold outside. Even though I was bundled up, I was still freezing. So, I gave up, and hailed a cab back to my apartment. I wasn't going to give up though. No way. I would go to her place the next day and wait all day if I had to. Or, I could just suck it up and call her. I guessed it would have to depend on the weather.

When the cab arrived at my place, I noticed Kelly was sitting the front steps to my apartment building. My heart sped up. _What is she doing here?_ I wondered. I quickly paid and tipped the cab driver, then got out of the cab, shut the door, and headed over to Kelly.

Kelly stood up as soon as she saw me walking toward her.

When I got to her, we both spoke at once. "I'm sorry!"

We both grinned. "Kelly, I—" I began just as Kelly began with, "Matthew, I—"

Again, we both grinned.

"Me first, please?" I requested.

She nodded.

I sighed. "Kel, I'm so sorry for all the horrible, nasty things I said to you. I know how much your kids mean to you. I know they are the most important things in your life! Heck, I certainly can't get on you for dating Marcus when, like you said, I jumped into a relationship with Leyla when I was still wearing my wedding ring. I can't even get on you for lying to the media about being single, because I lied to them about when Leyla and I began dating. I lied so I wouldn't look bad. We were dating a whole nine months before I said we were. I was a complete idiot for all the things I said to you. If you never forgive me, I understand. But you have to know how sorry I truly am. Not that I'm making excuses for myself, but I'm a man. As you know, men can be assholes sometimes."

Kelly grinned. "You're not an asshole, Matthew. In fact, you're quite the opposite! _I'm_ the asshole. You were just honest with me about your feelings for me, and I in return treated you like you had the plague. Then, you saved me from a drunken scumbag and didn't take advantage of me when you brought me to your place. In return, I accused you of taking advantage of me, and then I proceeded to tell you off and say the most rotten things I could think of to you."

"I deserved them," I said.

Kelly shook her head. "No, you didn't. I'm the one who deserved the things you said to me."

I shook my head. "You didn't deserve them."

"Well, _you_ didn't deserve the slap I gave you!" Kelly said to me. She gently stroked my cheek, causing my heart to pound and my skin to tingle.

"Do you think I deserve me being dead to you?" I asked in practically a whisper. "I wouldn't blame you if you do."

Kelly shook her head. "I could no longer consider you dead to me than I could consider not breathing anymore. Just like I can't live without oxygen, I can't live without you."

I smiled, and placed my hand over her hand that was still over my cheek. "I feel the same way about you, Kel. When you said I was dead to you, it might as well have killed me."

She hugged me. "I don't want to fight with you anymore! I know it was all my fault. I promise to stop being such a bitch!"

I hugged her tightly in return. "You're not a bitch, Kel. In fact, you are one of the kindest, sweetest, most generous people I know. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable by confessing my feelings for you. I know you love Marcus. I promise to back off. Right now, all I want is for us to go back to being best friends again. At least, I always considered you my best friend."

She pulled away from me just enough to smile at me. "I consider you my best friend too—always."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Even when we're at each other's throats?"

She smirked. "Even then. That's what friends do, anyway. They fight. It's not good to never fight because then you start to let a lot of things built up inside, and eventually when you do fight, you let it all out, it's a huge fight, and therefore harder to get over."

"Like a volcano erupting," I said.

She nodded. "Exactly!"

"Well," I said, draping an arm over her shoulder, we survived our first fight at least."

She nodded. "That we did! It's like we had a lot of fights all at once to make up for the ones we missed!"

"But we survived them all, which means our friendship is rock solid!" I said.

"Exactly!" she said, grinning proudly. She nodded at the Brunello Cucinelli bag in my hand. "I take it you had the same idea as me?" She nodded toward a Brunello Cucinelli on the step. She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "You got it! I didn't want anyone but you to have it. After all, I bought it for you."

"And I didn't want anyone but you having the gifts I bought you since, I bought them for _you_." She smiled and winked at me.

I grinned. "You know I was at your apartment waiting to apologize to you, then left when it got too cold?"

She laughed. "Great minds think alike, aye?"

I laughed too. "Apparently!" I moved my arm from over her shoulder to around her waist. "How about we get out of this cold, go inside, and get some hot chocolate?"

"Um, yes?" she asked, looking up at me with a big grin.

I grinned too.

She grabbed her bag off the stoop, then we walked with our arms around each other into the building, and to my apartment.

"It's good to have you back, Rutherford," I said as we headed in.

"And it's good to be back with _you_. You know, it was so un_settling_ to be at odds with you," she joked, playing on my last name.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "You better leave the jokes to me."

"Oh, shut up!" she said, playfully, slapping my arm with her free hand.

I grinned, so happy that this time, there was no angriness intended. There was just the playful, flirty Kelly that I loved with all my heart and all my being.

~I'm starting to think one day we'll tell The Story Of Us~

"Oh my gosh, you have this movie? I was just thinking about it. My friend recommended the book, and I read it, loved it, and am dying to see the movie now," Kelly said, picking up the _Christmas With the Kranks_ DVD that set on my TV stand.

I grinned. "I just bought that the other day, actually. I was browsing the DVDs in the grocery store and saw that on sale for five bucks!"

"Really?" Kelly asked, looking over the back of it. "That's a good deal!"

"Do you want to watch it?" I asked her. "I haven't seen it yet either, but heard it was good."

She looked at me. "Leyla won't mind you watching it without her?"

I shook my head. "Na! She wasn't even with me when I bought it. Besides, I think she already saw it. If not, well, then I'll just watch it again with her. She doesn't have to know I already watched it." I winked at her.

Kelly looked at me as if contemplating. Just when I was starting to worry that she was getting that uncomfortable feeling around me again, she grinned. "Sure! Why not? I've got nothing else to do. The kids are with their father today. I wanted a day to myself, and so I asked him if he wanted an extra day with his children. He agreed right away. He may have been a lousy husband, but at least he's a good father." She plopped herself down onto my couch.

"I don't want to keep you, if you want time to yourself," I said. I wanted to keep her with me of course, but not if she'd later end up resenting me for it.

She hit the air with her hand. "Please! When I said 'time to myself' I meant time to be by myself so that I could try to make things right with you."

I grinned; relieved. "Mission accomplished."

"Mission accomplished!" she agreed with a smile.

"I'll go get us that hot chocolate. Whipped cream and marshmallows?" I asked her.

"The mini ones?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"That's the only kind I let touch my hot chocolate!" I said with a grin.

She smiled, and clapped her hands together. "Yes, please on both then."

"Popcorn?" I asked her, heading into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" she called out.

"Coming right up!" I called back, heading into the cupboard for the popcorn bags. I silently sent a prayer of thanks to God. It felt good to be close friends with Kelly again, even if close friends was all we would ever be.

~ I'm starting to think one day we'll tell The Story Of Us~

Somehow throughout the movie we ended up with me laying down facing the television, and Kelly laying in front of me on the couch, a blanket over us both. The popcorn bowl was in front of Kelly, so, whenever I wanted some popcorn, I reached around her, and helped myself. It was such a comfortable, satisfying time. It felt so good to have things back to normal between us. I was determined never to mess them up again.

"Can you hand me my hot chocolate please?" I asked.

"Sure." She grabbed my hot chocolate (which was just about gone now) that had been sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks!" I said, taking it from her. I drank the rest down in one swig, then handed her the empty glass. "Thanks, Love!"

She smiled. "You're welcome!" She kissed my cheek, then set my glass back down on the coffee table.

We continued watching the movie, her in front of me, in my arms.

I smiled as she laughed at certain parts, and laughed with her at the parts I found funny as well.

I was sad when the movie ended, for that meant that she and I had to move.

We both sat up.

"That was a great movie!" She turned to me and smiled. "Did you like it?"

I nodded. "Yeah!" I said. "It was pretty good." _Even better with you in my arms_, I so badly wanted to say, but knew better now.

"That Luther was something else! Though, I guess we all have those moments where we just want to skip Christmas, I suppose." She sighed thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, I definitely have my Luther moments when it comes to the holidays, believe me. But, once it's Christmas Day and I'm watching Aven open her presents, her eyes growing wide with excitement, it's all worth it to me."

Kelly smiled, her eyes meeting with mine. "I know exactly what you mean," she said.

We were both silent for a moment, as if contemplating our next move.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Do you want to go out for lunch? I don't know about you, but I could definitely use something more than just popcorn and hot chocolate in my stomach." I pay my stomach for emphasis.

She sighed. "You know what? That actually sounds good. I'm in the mood for soup, salad, and maybe a sandwich."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I take it you want to go to Le Pain Quotidien?"

She stood up and stretched. "Is that okay?" She faced me.

I held out my hand. "You should know by now I'd go anywhere you want me to, Kel," I said to her.

She took my hand, and helped me up with a smirk. "Even hell?"

My mouth dropped open. "I take back what I said earlier. You actually _are_ a bitch!"

She gasped, and playfully swatted my shoulder. "Well, then, I take back what _I _said earlier.You _are_ a bastard!"

I smirked. "You never said I wasn't."

"Well, good!" Kelly said, crossing her arms over her chest now.

I crossed my arms over my chest as well.

We both looked eat each other, trying to keep straight faces. It didn't last long. Soon, we were both laughing.

"All right, all right! Let's go eat, and learn to stop being a bitch and a bastard," I joked.

Kelly grinned, and took my hand in hers, gently squeezing it. "Sounds like a plan." She winked at me.

I grinned, and kissed her cheek. I then grabbed my wallet and keys, and we headed out of my apartment to go eat.

I felt like I was walking on air.

~I'm starting to think one day we'll tell The Story Of Us~

"I really am glad we're back on good terms, you know," Kelly said once we had sat down with their food.

I smiled across the table at her, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. "Me too. You're the sunshine in my life. Without you, my life is a whole lot darker."

She smirked, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, that might just be the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I shrugged, not knowing how else to respond.

Her smirk then turned into a grin, and she squeezed my hand in return. "But it's also the sweetest."

I smiled too. "It's true. Well, except for Aven. She's my light too. Sorry, you're just going to have to share the spot in my heart with her."

Kelly put on a pout. "Aw, come on! I have to compete with a three year old? Actually, not even three yet! Not fair!" she teased.

"Well, you do make for better conversation," I joked.

"Well, at least I have that!" She said with a wink and a smile.

"So, are you all done with your Christmas shopping?" I asked, wanting to keep the conversation light. I didn't want to scare her off again with too much lovey-dovey stuff.

She nodded. "Yes! I always make sure to get it all done no later than the first week of December. That way, I can avoid the Christmas rush. Though, I won't even go _near_ a shop on Black Friday. Ugh, the crowds! I'm just grateful I have enough money to not have to wait for deals."

I shook my head at her. "You sound like such a rich snob." I made sure my tone was light, so she knew I was just joking.

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose I do. I'm not though! I don't spend all my money on myself you know. I love spending it on friends, family, and of course charities. I always like putting hundred dollar bills in the Salvation Army buckets, and then seeing the look on the bell ringer's face when they see how much I put in."

"Okay, now you're just tooting your own horn," I continued to tease.

She gently reached over and swatted my left hand. "Oh, stop! You know what I mean. I enjoy seeing the look of happiness on their face when they see that their bucket was given all that money. I also like the thought of my money going toward giving presents to needy children and even needly adults on Christmas, or feeding them all a Christmas dinner."

"That is nice," I said. "Okay, I'll toot my own horn as well. I like going to the mall or wherever, and finding one of those Christmas trees with tags on it saying what the person has asked for for Christmas. I once saw one tag that was from an older gentleman asking for a pack of underwear. That's all he wanted—underwear! And to think we all get caught up on getting the best designer clothes when there are people out there who simply just want a pack of underwear. I went off to Hugo Boss and picked him up two week's worth. I also bought him a little care package with the essentials like shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors, body wash, toothpaste, tooth brushes, a brush, and a comb. I figured, why settle for just giving him underwear? He surely could use a lot more."

Kelly smiled, and squeezed my hand from across the table again. "That's so sweet."

I squeezed her hand in return. "Yeah, well, I do what I can."

She blew an air kiss at me, then went back to eating.

I went back to eating as well, grinning widely.

~I'm starting to think one day we'll tell The Story Of Us~

After we ate, we left the restaurant, and paused outside the front of it.

"Well, as lovely as today has been, I better be going. I have a few errands to run, and then Marcus gets out of work, and he and I are going to have a date night tonight." She looked away, and flushed a little.

I held back a sigh. Of course, Marcus had to inadvertently ruin Kelly's and my day. I knew I had to keep it cool. I couldn't do anything to risk Kelly and I not being close again. So, instead of making a snide remark, I was polite. "I understand. Thank you for coming to see me. I really enjoyed spending the day with you. I know I already said it many times today, but, I really did miss you, Kel. I hope you know how much it means to me to be friends again."

She smiled, then pulled me in for a tight hug that lingered for a moment. "I really missed you too. Thank you for _letting_ me spend the day with you." She held me at arm's length, and looked into my eyes. "I really liked the movie." She smiled. "I'm glad I got to see it with you."

I nodded. "I enjoyed it too. It was better with you."

"You're so sweet," she said, leaning into kiss left my cheek.

She did so just as I was leaning into kiss her right cheek. The result was us nearly kissing each other on the lips.

We both quickly pulled apart, and blushed.

"Sorry about that!" I said at the same time she stuttered, "S-Sorry."

We both grinned. "I'll go to _your_ left, and you go to _my_ left," I told her.

She grinned, and kissed _my_ left cheek as I kissed _her_ left cheek.

She took both my hands in her own then. "I'm sure I'll talk to you on Christmas, but, just in case this is the last time we see each other before Christmas, Merry Christmas, Matthew!"

I smiled at her. "Merry, Christmas, Kelly."

We hugged again.

"Bye!" Kelly then said with a smile and a wave at me.

"Bye," I replied, smiling and waving back to her.

I watched her until she disappeared down the street, and then across the street and out of view. Then, I hailed a cab, and headed back to my place.

I smiled to myself as I headed home. Today had been a breaking point for Kelly and I, and I was not about to let Marcus, or anyone for that matter, dampen my day.

~I'm starting to think one day we'll tell The Story Of Us~

When I got home, I plopped myself down onto the couch, and smiled when I saw the empty popcorn bowl, our empty hot chocolate mugs, and the empty _Christmas With the Kranks_ DVD case.

I lay down on the couch, and pulled the blanket up around me. I was kind of feeling sad and great at the same time. I was experiencing a feeling I used to feel when I was a kid, and would have a friend stay overnight. Whenever they'd leave the next day, I'd always get this sad, lonely feeling. It had been so nice having my friend over the day and night before, and then when he was gone, it was just sad and lonely. Of course, the feeling always passed once I'd get back to my usual routine, but still, it wasn't a nice feeling, no matter how shortly it lasted.

I suddenly got an idea. I got up and off the couch, and headed over to my bedroom. I headed over to a framed picture I had of Kelly and I. It was a picture of us taken on set, but we weren't in character when it was taken. We were goofing off, and she had her right arm around my neck, and her nose pressed to my temple. She had the most beautiful, sincere smile on her face, for she was giggling. I had my left arm around her waist, and my right arm draped over her left shoulder. Her left hand was resting over her waist, and pinned between us. I had my eyes closed, but was smiling, just enjoying the sound of her happy giggles. It was perfect. I had framed it because anyone who looked at it could see how happy we were together. Looking at it always brought that happiness back for me. Whenever I was feeling down or lonely, I'd just look at that picture, and it would cheer me up no matter how sad or lonely I was. This time was no different.

I smiled, and examined the picture for a moment. Then, I set it back on my night stand, and headed into the living room to put away our dirty bowl and cups. I also put the DVD back in its case, then put the DVD back where Kelly had found it, just in case Leyla did end up wanting to watch it with me, and I had to pretend that I hadn't just watched it.

I also cleaned up the place a bit. I usually kept the place nice, but occasionally, I'd get lazy. I even turned on some Christmas music to listen to while I cleaned. The Frank Sinatra Christmas album was my album of choice—always one of my favorites!

As I started to clean (and sing along to the songs), my mood began to pick up. I began to think of Kelly, and all the years I'd known her. Then, I thought about today, and about the wonderful time we had had together even though it had only been a few hours. I was so relieved that she had accepted my apology. Heck, not only that, but she had apologized to me as well! It was like a Christmas miracle. It gave me hope. I figured that, maybe I didn't have to give up on her and I being a couple after all. I knew this time I would have to tread lightly though. It might even take a little bit of time. I couldn't rush things like I had tried to do last time. That would only push her away again. I certainly couldn't have that. No, I would have to take this slow and careful. I was going to win her over without her even seeing it coming!

Of course there was the issue of Marcus. That was going to put a little kink in my plan. Still, I wasn't worried about him. Kelly and I were closer than she was with him. Kelly and I had a bond that she would never have with Marcus. There was no doubt in my mind about _that_! Heck, even the fans seemed to notice how much happier with me she was than she was with Marcus. The fans were rooting for Kelly and _me_ to be together—not Kelly and Marcus. It felt good to know that I at least had them on my side. It also felt good to know that I wasn't the only one who saw the chemistry between Kelly and I.

I know Kelly had said in the past that we she and I loved each other way too much to date, but, I think she doth protest too much! After all, isn't loving each other one of the best reasons to end up together romantically? Besides, how many friends had turned into lovers and it ended up working out beautifully? A lot. That's how many. I knew that Kelly and I would be no different. I could just feel it in my gut. I could feel it in my heart.

It was settled then—pun intended if you'd like—I was going to _fight_ for Kelly. I wasn't afraid of Marcus. I had her first! Well, sort of.

I finished my cleaning, and plopped myself down onto the couch again, a big smile on my face. Maybe this was just the beginning of the story of us.


	8. Never Grow Up

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 8: Never Grow Up**_

Christmas had been nice. I got to spend it with friends in LA. It was nice because Kelly was in LA at the same time, spending time with her family. That meant, we got to hang out. She even helped me clean out my storage that I had been meaning to clean out for the longest time. Neither one of us mentioned my feelings for her. In fact, things were the same between us. Just two close friends hanging together and having a good time. We ended up seeing each other briefly on Christmas, and that was about it. As I said, I was spending it with my friends, and she was busy with her family.

We both headed back to the city for New Years, but she had come back a little bit before me, so we didn't take the same plane. I was a little bummed out, but mainly just happy that we had finally gotten past not speaking.

New Years came pretty quickly. Leyla had been spending time with her family in Rome on Christmas, but we made sure to spend New Year's Eve together. We spend it at a hotel in which we could see the ball drop simply from looking out our window. We had a great view. It cost a pretty penny, but that is one of the many nice perks of being rich—cost is never a problem.

We spend the night drinking with friends, coming back, watching the ball drop, kissing at midnight, then kicking our friends out, and making love for the first hour of the new year. Well, minus the time it took to kick our friends out of course.

Anyway, New Years was fun, but, the day after, Leyla had to work, and things were back to normal.

I decided to call Kelly since I hadn't yet talked to her yet in the New Year. In fact, I hadn't talked to her since the day after Christmas.

She picked up on the second ring. "Happy New Year, My Darling."

I grinned. I secretly loved it when she called me her darling. It sounded very Lily Humphrey like, and yet, it was to _me_; not Rufus. "Happy New Year, Beautiful! How was your New Year's Eve?"

"It was wonderful, thank you. The kids talked me into staying up to see the ball drop, so Marcus and I snuggled together on the couch with them, and watched it drop. Helena didn't make it. She was out like a light at nine. I tucked her into bed, and she didn't even stir. Hermés managed to stay awake though. He was so cute. He wanted to blow a horn, but, since Helena was sleeping, I made him settle for throwing confetti. It got all over the place, but it was worth the pickup to see him so happy. We all toasted afterwards. Marcus and I had Champaign. He got us a real expensive bottle. I almost felt bad opening it—almost. He even got Hermés some sparkling cider so that he could toast with us. I just know Helena will want to try some tomorrow when she hears about it! So, how was yours?" she asked.

I tried not to let it get to me that she and Marcus were acting like one big happy family with the kids. I know Leyla would act like Aven's mother sometime, and it never bothered me. However, the thought of Marcus acting like Hermés and Helena's father really annoyed me.

I pushed the thought out of my head, and answered her. "Well, Leyla and I got a hotel room that has a window view overlooking the ball. So we didn't even have to leave our room to see the ball drop."

"Nice! Now I'm all jealous!" Kelly said.

I knew that she meant jealous she didn't have a room with a view like that; not that she was jealous that Leyla and I spent New Years Even together. Even so, I thought maybe I could make her jealous about Leyla and I if I tried hard enough.

"We hung out with our friends and had dinner together. Then, we all hung out together in our hotel room, and had drinks. We all counted down and saw the ball drop, then Leyla and I kicked our friends out so that we could have some time alone together, if you know what I mean." I smirked, and waited for her response.

She laughed. "I'm imagining you taking your foot and kicking them all out the door."

My heart sank a little. No jealousy there! "Well, we were polite about it."

"I'm really glad you guys had fun," she said.

I shook it off. "So, we film again in three days. Our vacation time just flew by, didn't it?"

"It sure did. It's all right though. We'll have four months off in just three short months! A little less than three months actually," she said.

I frowned a little. I hoped she and I could still spend time together. A lot of times she went to LA for the summer. I know she had since moved here, but, with Daniel having partial custody of their children, nothing was for certain.

"I'm glad to be getting back to work though. I miss working with you every day that I'm not," she then said.

I smiled, and my heart jolted a bit. "I miss working with you too," I told her. I had an idea then. "Do you want to get together today or tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but Marcus and I already have plans for both those days. I'm sorry," she said.

"Doesn't he work?" I asked. It came out a little more harsh than I intended it to.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. "He usually does, but he took a few days off for the holidays. He goes back to work the same day we do."

I sighed. _Of course he does,_ I thought to myself. "Well, I'll see you at work then. I'll be looking forward to it. There's no one I'd rather work with than you, Kel!"

"You're sweet. There's no one I'd rather work with than _you_," she said.

"_You're_ the sweet one. Have a good day," I said, already sickened at the thought of her being with Marcus the next two days.

"You too. See you in two days," she said.

"See you in two days," I agreed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up, and clenched my fists. I know I had no right at all to be angry with Marcus. They were dating. What did I expect? Still, did he have to hog both days with her? I mean, Leyla and I were dating, and _we_ didn't feel the need to spend every waking moment together.

I sighed. This only made me all the more determined to win Kelly's heart. Not that she was a prize to be won. Then again, if she was m girlfriend or wife, I'd feel like I had just won the lottery. In fact, Kelly was way better than the lottery even if I weren't already rich.

It was settled. I was going to get her to fall for me no matter what it took. I'd see to it. Marcus was just going to find himself another woman. I'm sure with him being a rich lawyer like he is, he wouldn't have a problem finding someone else.

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

January third came soon enough. The time flew even though I didn't think it would.

However, there was a problem. Naama got called into work at the last moment, and had no one to watch Aven on such late notice. I usually didn't bring her in to work with me, but I had no choice. I could bring her to work more easily than Naama could.

So, I picked my daughter up, and we headed to work together. I was just glad that Leighton and Blake were always more than happy to help whenever Kelly or I brought our kids to work.

"I'm cold, Daddy," Aven said once we had gotten into the studio.

"Do you want to keep your coat on?" I told her.

She nodded.

I kissed her cheek. "Okay." I carried her over to Kelly, for Kelly was not that far away, sitting on the couch, and drinking her morning coffee.

"Kelly, hi!" Aven said, waving her little hand.

Kelly grinned. "Aven! I didn't know you'd be coming here today!"

"We didn't know either. Naama got called into work at the last minute, and had no one to watch her. I volunteered since everyone here loves her." I kissed Aven's cheek again. I then set her down.

She immediately climbed up on the couch, and sat down next to Kelly.

Kelly gently stroked her hair. "Had I known you were coming, I'd have brought Helena along! How are you today, Princess?"

Aven smiled up at her. "I'm good, and you?"

Kelly chuckled. "I'm good, thank you!" She looked up at me. "I'm always amazed at how mature she is for being only three."

"Two years and ten months!" I said proudly with a grin on my face.

Kelly smiled. "Even more impressive!"

"She takes after her mama—not me. That's for sure," I said.

Kelly smirked. "She has both of you in her. With two good parents, she is a very lucky girl."

"Naama and I are the lucky ones. She's an angel. That's why we made her middle name Angelica!" I beamed like the proud father that I was.

"Daddy, I have to go potty," Aven suddenly announced.

"All right," I said. I was just going to take her into the men's room with me, but Kelly spoke up.

"I'll take her." She set her coffee cup down on the coffee table, and turned to Aven. "Do you want me to take you?"

Aven nodded. "Please."

"Such good manners too!" Kelly said. She picked Aven up. "We'll be right back," she told me.

"Thanks, Kel," I said.

She kissed my cheek. "No problem. I'm used to it, having a beautiful baby girl of my own!" She winked at me, then headed off to the bathroom with Aven.

I sighed, and, with a smile, watched them disappear to the bathroom. Seeing Kelly and my daughter get along so well made my heart pound. I was even more determined then than ever to make sure that I would be the stepfather to her children—not Marcus.

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

We didn't have much to tape that day since Rufus and Lily no longer had any big story lines. I loved when we had more scenes, but it wasn't to fun when Rufus and Lily weren't together. It was nice to have them happy even if it meant Kelly and I not having as many scenes anymore. I just wished Rufus and Lily could have a lot of scenes together _and_ still be happy. It was all right though. Kelly and I didn't need to be acting as Rufus and Lily to be together. Still, work was nice because, in Rufus and Lily's world, Marcus didn't exist, and she and I were happily married. Maybe one day we wouldn't have to be Rufus and Lily to be happily married. Who knew?

As I knew they would, Blake and Leighton watched over Aven when I was taping. Even Chace, Ed, and Penn looked after her. They were all such good kids. I was lucky to not only be working with Kelly, but to be working with them as well.

In between takes, I checked on Aven. She was sitting on the floor on a blanket, playing with her dolls that she had brought along.

"Daddy, can you help me brush her hair?" She held out her doll to me.

I looked at it. The thing had a huge knot in her hair. I suggested she take it to the hairstylist on set, but she wasn't going to have any of that.

"She wants _you_ to do it, Daddy! She likes you." She held the doll up closer to my face.

I sighed, and took the doll from her. "Hand me the brush."

Aven handed me the brush, and I sat down Indian style next to her, and worked at getting out the knot. I took me a few minutes, but I finally managed to get it out. I handed her the doll back. "There you go! Her knot is gone!"

Aven smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" She had her doll kiss my cheek as well. And, by kiss, I mean pressing her plastic pink lips to my left cheek. "She says thank you too."

I smiled, and gently stroked the doll's hair. "You're very welcome!"

Aven grinned, then went back to playing with her dolls.

I stood up.

Kelly placed a hand over my shoulder. "You're so good with her."

"She makes it easy!" I said with a grin.

She grinned as well. Then, it was time to film our next scene, so off we went to film.

I reveled in the fact that she wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked. Take that, Marcus!

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

Our taping for the day was over, and it was time to say goodbye.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked Kelly as we both got our coats back on. I helped her into hers.

"Thanks," she said. "Well, I'm going to make the kids dinner, then the nanny is going to stay with them while Marcus and I go out for dinner."

"That's three nights in a row, hanging out with him," I noted.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked. "That's what couples do, Matthew—they go out." She didn't sound angry; just amused.

"I know. I just hope we can hang out sometime soon. It's not the same when we're working," I told her.

Her expression softened. She hugged me. "We'll find a time soon. I promise!" She kissed my cheek. "Stay warm."

"I'll try," I told her, thinking how I could be a whole lot warmer if she was there to help warm me up.

She knelt down in front of Aven. "Goodbye, Aven! I will see you soon, okay?" She smiled, and gently shook Aven's little hand.

Aven smiled as well. "Okay. Bye, Kelly." She grabbed Kelly around the shoulders, and hugged her tightly.

Kelly smiled, and hugged her rightly in return. Then, she kissed her left cheek. "Muah!"

Aven giggled, and kissed Kelly's left cheek. "Muah!" she imitated.

Kelly laughed, then stood back up. "She's so precious. We'll have to have another play date soon."

I nodded. "I agree!"

We talked a short while longer, then she was gone, saying something like she needed time to get the kids ready, then get ready for her date.

I sighed, then turned to Aven. "You ready to go, Kiddo?"

Aven nodded, and held her hands up to me.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek, then we headed out to catch a cab home. It was far too cold to walk.

"I wish I could see Kelly every day," Aven stated.

I sighed. "Me too, Baby girl." I kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

That night, I got an odd text from Kelly. _Are you at home?_

I texted her back, wondering why she was asking. _No, I'm out to dinner with Leyla. Why?_

She texted me back within a minute after I sent her the text. _I was just going to see if I could come over. I wanted to see you. But, if you're with Leyla, never mind. I kind of wanted to speak to you alone._

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I had to find out. I quickly texted her back. _We're almost done anyway. I'll tell her goodnight early. Just give me an hour, okay?_

She texted me back. _I don't want to ruin your night._

I quickly texted her back. _You won't be. You're my friend, and you need me. I'll see you in an hour. _

Her response was two words. _Thank you._

Leyla raised an eyebrow at me when I set my phone aside. "Who was that?"

I tried to play it cool. I didn't want to tell her it was Kelly, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It was Penn. He really needs to talk to me about something. Do you mind if we end our night early?"

"Is he all right?" she asked with concern.

I felt kind of bad, lying to her. What could I do though? "Yeah, he's fine. He just wants a little advice on something, and a little guy time. Do you mind terribly if I go talk to him?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! He's your friend, and he needs you. We will have plenty of nights to hang out together. Do you think you'll come over after talking to him?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to make any promises. I just don't want to rush with him. I'll worry too much about making you wait. I don't want to keep you up too late waiting."

She took my hands across the table, and gently squeezed them. "You're so sweet to think of me." She kissed my hands. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too," I told her, feeling like a jerk inside.

She released my hands. "It's okay. I can just call up Trina. She's been wanting to have a girls' night out anyway."

I grinned. "Good!" It made me feel better knowing she had something to do besides waiting at home for me, doing nothing.

We finished up our dinner and got a quick dessert, then we hugged and kissed each other goodbye, and she took a cab back to her place, while I took a cab back to my apartment.

I texted Kelly on the way home. _I'm on my way home._

She texted back. _Thank you. I'll be there._

I closed my phone, then sat back, and looked out the window. I wondered what she had to talk to me about. I guessed I would soon find out.

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

I got home, and ended up waiting ten minutes with Kelly not being there. I was just about to text her to see if she was still coming, when there was a knock at my door.

I opened the door, and she rushed right in. She had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, and held me close. "Thank you for agreeing to let me come over, and thank you for coming here alone."

I gently stroked her hair, instantly worried. "What's wrong, Kel?"

She pulled away just enough to look at me. "Marcus and I had a fight." She stepped away from me, and moved to sit down on the couch.

I shut and locked the door, then went to sit down next to her on the couch. I was glad she and Marcus were having problems, but, at the same time, I was sad to see her so upset. It broke my heart, actually.

"Do you mind if I ask what about?" I asked, gently rubbing her back.

She looked at me and sniffled. "He wants me and the kids to move in with him. He says he has a big enough place for all of us, and that he and I spend almost every day together anyway. He said it makes sense."

"But you don't think it does make sense," I stated.

She shook her head, and looked at me. "I told him right from the beginning that I didn't want to rush things. After two marriages, I feel I've been there, done that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did he mention marriage?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. Even so, I just don't want to confuse my children by moving in with him. I'm nowhere near wanting to get married again. I don't know. Who knows? Maybe down the road a ways I might want to, but I don't even know if I would then. If I did, it probably wouldn't be until the kids are grown. Marcus and I haven't even been dating for a year. I'm just not read for that kind of commitment yet!"

"Did you tell him that?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and he thinks I'm not being reasonable. He's starting to take it personal. He thinks that I don't love him enough to commit like that. I tried to tell him I wouldn't want to move in with another man no matter who he was, but then he said that—" she cut herself off, as if not sure she should continue.

"What? What did he say?" I asked, extremely curious now.

She sighed. "Well, he said that he bet I'd be willing to move in with him if he was..."

I sighed. "You're killing me here, Kel. If he were what?"

She shook her head. "Not what, _who_."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm losing you here, Kel."

She sighed. "He said he bet I'd be willing to move in with him if he were you, okay?" She crossed her arms across her chest, and looked away. "He thinks I'm in love with you."

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart jolt. "That's ridiculous though. You're not in love with me. Didn't you tell him that?"

She looked at me and sighed. "I didn't."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

She looked down at her lap. "Because," she said.

"Because why?" I asked, still not getting it.

What she said next absolutely floored me.

She sighed again, and uncrossed her arms. Then, she looked up at me, and spoke the words I'd been longing to hear from her for a very long time. "I didn't tell him I wasn't because I think I am."

"What?" I said, it coming out in a whisper.

"I love you, Matthew. I'm not just in love with you, I'm _madly_ in love with you. Every time I see you with Leyla, I want to pull her hair out even though I actually like her. You spending New Year's Eve with her made me so jealous I couldn't even see straight. Knowing you're sleeping with her... Well, I can't stand to even think about it. If I do, I will go insane! There. I said it. You happy?" She crossed her arms over her chest again, and looked at me expectantly.

I was literally rendered speechless. Happy was surely the understatement of the year.

~Just try to Never Grow Up~

I turned to face her on the couch. "But you assured me you didn't have feelings for me. When I told you how I felt about you, you got so angry with me!"

She nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry! I guess I was just angry because I felt the same way for you, and I didn't want to admit it."

"Why? What is so wrong with us having feelings for each other?" I asked.

She sighed. "Because, if we dated and then later broke up, it might strain our friendship. You saw how things got when you first told me how you felt about me!"

I gave her a weird look. "That was mainly on you, Kel. Had you told me nicely you didn't want to date, we never would have been in a fight."

She sighed. "I know. Its just that, when you told me how you felt about me, I just panicked! Before it was easier to ignore my feelings when I thought you didn't feel the same way for me anyway. But then, when I realized you were feeling for me what I was feeling for you... I don't know. It all became so real, and I started to worry that we'd get together, something would go wrong, and we'd end up not even friends. I guess maybe that is why I started pushing you away. I was trying to quit you. I was trying to rip away from you quickly like a bandaid to get the pain over with and out of the way."

I took her hands between mine. "Who says there has to be any pain?"

She looked me in the eyes. "What if we date, and have a horrible fight, then we break up, and can't even stand to be friends any longer?"

I sighed. "We got through a fight once, we can do it again, Kel. I promise you we'd never stop being friends. I already went through that once, and I'm never going to go through that again. If we got together and broke up, we'd still end as friends."

"How can you be sure of that? Hm?" Kelly asked.

I took her hand, and pressed it over my heart. "Because I know what's in my heart. Therefore, I know how I feel about you. I can't bare to live without you in my life, Kel. That's never going to change."

She looked me in the eyes as well. "I feel the same way about you," she whispered.

Then it happened. It was just like in a movie. Our faces slowly made their way toward each other as if in slow motion. Then, her arms wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around hers. Then, we kissed. At first, our lips barely brushed against each other's. Then, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her more passionately.

She moaned, and kissed me more passionately as well.

Soon, our hands were all over each other.

She took the hem of my shirt, and pulled my shirt up and over my head. She then tossed the shirt to the ground, and ran her hands slowly up the expanse of my now naked chest.

We kissed some more, and I slipped my hand up her shirt just enough to rub her stomach. I didn't want to go any further than she was comfortable with. I didn't have to worry though, for she quickly took my wrist, and guided my hand up to her bra.

I moaned, and slowly ran my right hand over her breasts.

She licked and nipped at the side of my neck, and I had to have her.

I picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.

Her lips had met mine again, and we were kissing each other feverishly, as if our lives depended on it.

I sat her down on my bed, and pulled her shit off. I then tossed it to the floor, and lay her down on her back.

She took my face between her hands and kissed me hard, her tongue slipping into my mouth, and tangling with my own tongue.

She moaned as I slipped my hand underneath her bra and began to rub her naked right breast.

I used my free hand to undo her jeans, and she moaned, kissing me more passionately yet. Then, she gently pushed me away just like that.

"I can't she said, out of breath.

"What? Seriously?" I asked. I was so in need of having her, I thought I was going to burst.

"I'm sorry!" she said. She struggled underneath me, and I let her get up off the bed. She put her shirt back on. "I can't do this. I need to talk to Marcus first. I will not be a cheater." She blushed. "At least not when it comes to having sex with someone else."

"I'd like to think it would be making love," I told her.

"Whatever you want to call it, I can't do it. I have to tell him how I feel about you, and decide where to go from there," she said.

I stood up, and wrapped my hands around her waist. "Kel, I thought you already made your decision where you want to go." I began kissing the side of her neck, hoping to persuade her to stay.

She shook her head. "I'm still confused, Matthew. Please, just let me talk to Marcus first. We may have had a fight, but he still deserves to know what's going on. I'm not going to just sleep with you, and then tell him."

I sighed, then sat back down on the bed. "All right. If that's how it has to be, then I respect you for it."

Kelly nodded. "Thank you." She sighed. "Matthew, if were going to be a couple, which I'm not saying for sure that we will, I'm just saying, _if_ we become a couple, you're going to have to grow up a little."

"How so?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

She placed a hand over her hip. "Well, first off, you have a girlfriend, yet were about to sleep with me. I bet you didn't even tell her why you had to cut your night short, did you?"

I looked away, blushing in shame.

"I didn't think so," she said. "I know you told her how you felt about me right from the beginning, but you telling her and it actually happening are two entirely different things. I mean, what if we dated, and one day you decide you want her back? Or that you want some other young chick? Would you cheat on _me_?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Kelly, I would never!"

She continued. "How do you think Leyla would feel if she knew what you had done tonight? That is, if we had slept together, which you know we would have, had I not stopped us."

I sighed. "Not very good."

Kelly nodded. "Just like I have to make a decision, you do too. It's not fair to Leyla to keep stringing her along like this and giving her false hope if there isn't any hope. Also, you like to travel a lot and party a lot. I like to travel and party too, but there are limits. You're not a teenager anymore, Matthew. You have a daughter to think about. Also, you should take better care of yourself. Being a mother myself, I can honestly say you owe your mother that much after all the pain she went through giving birth to you."

I looked away. What she was saying was all true, but it was still painful to hear.

"I'm not saying any of this to be a snot or a nag. I just want you to take care of yourself. If I'm going to be with you, I want you to be healthy, and live a good lifestyle so that I can have you around for the rest of my life. Heck, even if we don't end up a couple, I still want you around for the rest of my life. I also want to know that, if we do start dating, I will be the only woman you'll ever love, and that there won't be some other pretty young thing you have as a backup." She took my face between her hands, and kissed me quickly on the lips. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go think about a few things. After what I just told you, I hope you will too." She walked to the door, then paused in the doorway, and looked at me. "We all have to grow up sometime, Matthew. Sometimes you just have to take a deep breath, let it out, and do it."

She then left without another word.

I sighed, and threw myself down onto my bed. I was _this_ close. There was no way I was going to ruin it now.

I needed a cold shower. I headed to the bathroom with a sigh.

If Kelly wanted me to grow up, then I was going to grow up. I snorted to myself as I turned on the water. Who would have thought? It was funny how I was suddenly willing to change when, before Kelly, I was determined to never grow up.


	9. Enchanted

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 9: Enchanted**_

"_He has such a good energy and not to mention super sexy :-)" —Kelly Rutherford on her first impression of Matthew Settle. _

"_Beautiful and Gracious! —Matthew Settle on his first impression of Kelly Rutherford._

The next morning, before leaving for work, I did something that I knew was the first step to me growing up. If I wanted to convince Kelly that I loved her truly, and only her, I had to break up with Leyla. I had laid in bed all night, thinking about Leyla, and why I was with her. I examined my heart deeply, wondering if I was keeping her as my girlfriend because I loved her, or because I just wanted a backup. I realized, when I looked deep down into my heart, I was dating Leyla just so I wouldn't be alone; so I could say I had someone. However, I did love Leyla. I enjoyed being with her, and we had a lot in common. She did make me happy. It's just that, I wasn't _in_ love wit her. And, no matter how hard I tried to think about loving Leyla as much as I loved Kelly, I just couldn't imagine it. She was good with Aven, but so was Kelly. She was funny, and laughed at my jokes, but so was Kelly. So did Kelly. Then there was the fact that Leyla didn't make my heart pound hard like Kelly did. Heck, all I had to do was hear Kelly's name, and it made my heart race.

I called Leyla over to my place. I wasn't looking forward to the talk, but I knew it had to be done.

"Hey" she said, when she arrived at my place. She took me into her arms and kissed me.

I kissed her too, feeling sad that this was probably the last time she was going to kiss me.

She broke the kiss, and looked at me with a smile. "What's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

I sat down on the couch, and pat the seat beside me. "Wanna sit first before I tell you?"

Leyla's face dropped a bit. "Uh oh. If this is anything like the movies and TV, I'm sensing what you have to say isn't good." She sat down anyway, and faced me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Leyla, before I say anything, please know that I do love you, and you're such an amazing person. I don't ever want you feeling anything less than the amazing girl that you are."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I sighed again. "Yes. It's not because of anything you did. I know it's so clichéd to say the whole, 'It's not you, it's me' thing, but it's true."

"Why?" she asked. She didn't look sad; just stunned.

"Well..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how to say this without it coming out making me sound like a jerk. _Remember how I told you at the beginning of our relationship that Kelly will always come first to me? Well, she finally wants me in return, so I'm dumping you for her. You had to know it would happen!_ As I played the scenario in my mind, I finally realized how unfair I had been to Leyla, and what a jerk I had been. What was I thinking? Kelly was right. I really did need to grow up. At least I was trying my best to do that right now.

"It's Kelly. Isn't it?" Leyla asked me. Her tone wasn't accusatory. It was just sad and knowing. It made me feel even more like a jerk than I was already feeling.

I nodded. "She came over last night, and told me that she had feelings for me too."

"So, it was _her_ that called you last night—not Penn," Leyla stated.

I looked down at my lap; ashamed. "Yes," I confirmed.

Leyla sighed. "I had a feeling it was her, but I figured I had to trust you, and that I was just being paranoid. I guess I wasn't so paranoid after all."

I managed to look her in the eyes again. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want to worry you unless there was a reason for you to really worry. I didn't even know what she wanted when she texted me, other than wanting to see me."

"You know, the sad thing is, I can't even get angry with you. You told me right from the beginning how you felt about Kelly. I was just stupid enough to think that nothing would ever come of it. Kelly wasn't ready for a relationship at the time, then she was with Jason, then with Marcus." She sighed. "I should have known. I just had this childish fantasy that you would fall madly in love with me and forget all about Kelly. I figured Kelly not wanting you and me wanting you would make you realize I was the girl for you all along—not Kelly."

I took her hands between mine, and gently squeezed them as I looked deeply into her eyes. "I do love you."

"Just not in the way that you love Kelly," Leyla finished for me.

I looked away again. "Right." I looked at her again. "But, if it wasn't for Kelly, I'd probably be with you forever."

"I guess I'll have to kill Kelly then," Leyla stated.

My mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

Leyla laughed, and gently pushed me. "I'm _joking_! You know, the part that really sucks is that I actually like Kelly."

"She likes you too. In fact, she's the one who made me realize that stringing you along this whole time was unfair to you, and that I needed to tell you the truth," I confessed.

"I'm glad she did. It's better to break up now, then later. The later we break up, the harder it would have been for me," Leyla said, finally sounding sad.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I shouldn't have used you like that. I should have kept fighting for Kelly without moving onto someone else. I guess I was just like you were in thinking Kelly would ever want me, and I didn't want to be alone, so..." I trailed off.

"You settled for the next best thing," Leyla finished for me.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I mean, you're no less of a person than Kelly. I just feel romantic feelings for Kelly stronger than I do with you. It's not your fault at all!" I insisted.

Leyla nodded. "I know. It doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"I know," I said, it coming out in practically a whisper. I looked away; too ashamed to look her in the eyes any longer.

She stood up then. "I'm gonna miss Aven."

I stood up as well, able to make eye contact with her again, now that our topic of conversation had shifted a bit. "I'm sure she'll miss you too. You can still visit her if you want. I'd like to still be friends. I mean, I'm not suggesting you, me, and Kelly all hang out together. That would be too awkward, I know. But maybe you and I could hang out as friends, and you and Aven can visit each other. I don't know if that would be too weird for you or anything."

Leyla smiled and nodded. "I'd actually like that. It would make me feel less sad about everything. It will be good to know I didn't lose a friend too, or the ability to see Aven."

I smiled. "Anytime you want to talk, know that I'm only a phone call away. You also know where I live," I told her with a wink.

She grinned. "That I do." She kissed my cheek. "Goodbye, Matthew."

I kissed her cheek, and held her close in return. I gently rubbed her back, and inhaled the sweet scent of her Jasmine shampoo. At least I didn't lose her completely. Still being friends with her put me at ease with the whole situation.

She then left, and I sat on my couch alone.

I sighed. She truly was a great girl. I mean, she didn't even yell at me! _And_ she still wanted to be friends and see my daughter! I knew she would make some guy very happy one day. She deserved that. I just wasn't the guy to do that. I was glad that Kelly had finally made me see that.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

When I got to work, I cornered Kelly at her trailer the moment I saw her. "Can we talk?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Come on in." She opened her trailer, and allowed me in first. She then came in as well, and shut and locked the door behind us. She then turned to me and smiled. "I missed you the moment I left you last night."

I grinned. "I missed you the moment you left. I had to take a could shower."

She put on a pout. "Poor baby," she teased. She walked over to me, and hugged me. Then, she kissed my cheek. "I talked to Marcus last night. I told him what I did, and how I felt."

I stepped back a little, and sat down on her sofa. "You did? What did he say?"

She sat down next to me, and faced me. "He wasn't happy about it, of course. He said he expected it though, and was glad that I admitted it to him, and didn't sleep with you first."

"And then what?" I asked, extremely curious now.

"Then we had a long talk about him and I and you and I, and what we're going to do. I'm clearly torn. He said he'd be willing to compromise and let me date both you and him if you're all right with that. I'd feel like a creep, stringing you both along like that and dating you both, but I honestly don't know what else to do. I have to decide whom I want more," she explained.

I sighed. "Well, I waited this long for you. I have faith that you'll pick me. I'm not afraid. I will agree to it. I want you to be a hundred percent sure."

She smiled, and placed a hand over my left thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"If he doesn't have a problem with it, then neither do I," I said. Of course I didn't like the idea of her still dating Marcus, but, if it came down to that or not having Kelly at all, of course I was going for that! "But no sex! At least not with him." I grinned at her, and moved my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

She smirked. "Marcus said the same thing, only he said at least not with you."

"Of course he did," I said under my breath.

"The way I see it, it is up to me, whom I want to sleep with. I will date both of you, and resist making love with both of you. The first person I can't resist making love with any longer, I will know is the one for me," she explained.

I nodded. "Sounds fair enough. I'm willing to wait to make love with you. You're more than worth the wait."

She smirked at me. "You sound awfully sure of yourself!"

I gently stroked her left cheek. "We're meant to be together. I have no worries."

She nuzzled her cheek against my hand. "Did you talk to Leyla?"

I nodded. "You wanted me to grow up, and I knew the first step in me growing up was to tell her what had happened between us, and to break up with her."

"You broke up with her?" Kelly asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

I nodded. "I knew you were the only woman I was truly in love with. Leyla deserves someone who will be in love with her and only her."

"How did she take it?" Kelly asked in a whisper.

"She took it pretty well, actually. Like Marcus, she kind of already suspected something was going on between you and I. She hadn't been fooled when I told her Penn was the one who needed me last night. She said she can't be angry with me because I made it known from the start that you come first to me. She did say she is going to miss Aven. I told her we could still be friends and hang out. That way, she can still see Aven too. She is such a good person, she said she'd like that. She even said she likes you," I said with a smile.

"Well, that was big of her! I like her too even though I know I don't act like it, stealing her boyfriend and all." Kelly sighed.

"Hey." I gently moved her face so that she was forced to look me in the eyes. "I _want_ you. This is all on me—not you."

"But if I hadn't given into my feelings for you, you'd still be with her!" Kelly said.

"And she'd still be stuck with a man who is in love with another woman," I stated.

Kelly smiled. "Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

I smiled too.

She sighed again. "I feel like the jerk now. I gave you slack for dating Leyla when you loved me, now here I am dating two people."

"You'll make your decision soon enough. I've made mine, and I'll wait for you to make yours," I told her.

"You're so good to me. You always have been," Kelly said, gently stroking my left cheek with the back of her hand.

"Thats because I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said.

"So, I take it Marcus already asked you out?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "He thinks he should get the first date since he was my boyfriend first. We're going out tonight."

"Where's he taking you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He says it's a surprise."

"Well, how about I get tomorrow night then?" I asked.

"I can't. My nanny has something going on with her boyfriend. I'm just going to stay home with the kids and relax. Don't worry though. Marcus works late tomorrow, so he won't be over at all either. Friday night is open though. The kids will be with their father." She smiled and winked at me.

I grinned. "All right. Friday it is then! I'll pick you up at your place at five. Sound good?"

She gently stroked my left cheek with the back of her hand again. "That sounds perfect!" Then, she took my face between her hands, and kissed me softly, yet passionately.

I moaned into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her in return with just as much passion.

She broke the kiss then, and smiled. "I have to get ready now. I'll see you on set!"

I knew I had to be getting ready too, so I kissed her yet again, and told her goodbye. "I'll see you on set," I agreed.

I then left her trailer, a huge grin on my face, and a skip in my steps. I had a date with Kelly! Not just a date as friends, but a real date. I was going to make it perfect. No doubt Marcus had something spectacular in mind for her tonight.

I was just going to have to make mine a lot more spectacular. That's all there was too it. I smiled good naturedly at the thought, then, whistling, headed into my trailer.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

I stood at Kelly's doorway, Friday night, wondering where Marcus had taken her for their date, and what they had done. I wouldn't think she would have slept with him—not without giving me a chance first. After all, she wouldn't have even considered dating me if she already knew she wanted Marcus.

I rang the doorbell, wishing it was spring. It would make for a much nicer date if it were. It wasn't _that_ cold out for a New York winter, but it could still definitely stand to be warmer. I couldn't even look all that good for her. I was bundled up in more than a couple layers. At least I was wearing the blue hat she loved on me.

She opened the door not long after I rang the doorbell, and grinned when she saw me. "Hello! I'm so excited for our date tonight. Come on in! I just have a few more things to do quick before we leave. Daniel was late picking up the kids, so I got a late start."

"No problem! I'll welcome the warmth!" I told her, quickly stepping into her place.

"That cold, huh?" she asked, shutting the door behind me. "The blue hat! You know I love it," she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I grinned, and kissed her cheek in return. "That I do. It's not bitter cold, but it's not exactly warm either," I told her.

"I better wear my heavy coat then!" She said.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

She blushed. "You're sweet. I didn't even get to finish putting my makeup on."

"You don't need it. You're naturally beautiful without it," I told her.

She responded by pulling me into an embrace, and kissing me softly on the lips. "You always know just the right thing to say. I'll be right back." She left for her bedroom then.

I hadn't known the right thing to say when I first confessed my feelings for her, but I wasn't about to correct her.

I sat down on the couch to wait for her. She was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a grey cashmere pullover cowl neck sweater. She wore a silver skinny belt around her hips. On her feet, were grey socks, which also looked like cashmere. Her hair was back in a sexy chiffon.

She came back out a moment later, looking stunning as ever. Now, she had on grey suede ankle boots with two silver-studded straps on the outer sides of them.

Her makeup made her eyes look even more beautiful. Her eyeshadow was silver and sparkly, and her lips were a glossy reddish color that just made me want to stay back and kiss her all night. Of course, I couldn't. I had a big night planned for us.

"So beautiful," I told to her.

She laughed. "Stop it! You're going to give me a big ego. You look pretty hot yourself! With your black coat and grey scarf, I can't even see your full outfit, yet you still look hot!" She winked at me.

I grinned. "My ego's already pretty big, so no harm in continuing on," I teased.

She laughed. "You're sexy, handsome, funny, sweet, and irresistible!" She came over to me, wrapped her arms tightly around me, and hugged me close. "I'd kiss you, but I just applied my lipstick and lipgloss."

"Can I get a kiss later?" I asked hopefully.

She pulled away from me and smiled at me, her eyes and tone full of seduction. "If you're good."

I licked my lips. "Oh, I'll be a total gem," I promised.

She grinned, then went into the closet to get her coat. She put on her long grey trench coat, then wrapped a pretty, shimmery silver infinity scarf around her neck. Then, she put on her grey cashmere gloves, and grabbed her grey purse, then she was good to go.

"I'm actually wearing a grey sweater too. "How did we manage to dress in the same color?" I asked as we headed out the door.

She shrugged. "I don't know! It's funny how things happen like that, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Maybe it's a sign this date will go well," she said, grinning at me.

I grinned at her too. "I know it will."

She latched onto my left arm. "I always did like confidence in a man."

I smiled to myself. So far, so good.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

The first place we went was Cipriani Dolci for dinner. It is a really nice restaurant inside of Grand Central Station. I figured it would a be nice and romantic place for us to have dinner at.

"I'm impressed already," Kelly said as I helped her get her coat off. I placed it over the back of her chair, then pulled her chair out for her. I then helped push her back in before heading to my own seat across from her.

I grinned. "I'm glad you approve!" I slipped off my jacket, and placed it over the back of my chair, then sat down.

"You do look sexy in that," Kelly said, referring to my attire of a grayish dress shirt underneath a grey Brunello Cucinelli pullover sweater. I also had on a dark brown belt, grey socks (though they couldn't be seen underneath my boots), and brown leather ankle boots.

"Why, thank you! I do try," I winked at her.

We made small talk and looked over our menus. We ordered our drinks and food at the same time, and then we got down to our conversation.

I knew I probably shouldn't be asking, but I really wanted to know. "So, what did Marcus do for your date? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head. "Not at all. He took me to his place for dinner, and we had a candlelit dinner. He made everything himself. We had red wine to drink. For food, we had a salad with a raspberry vinaigrette for starters, and, for the man course, we had lemon chicken with white rice, green beans, and mashed potatoes with gravy. For dessert, he made a delicious blueberry pie. Then, we danced in his living room. He had the furniture all pushed aside so that we had room to dance. He had a CD playing of all my favorite songs. The room was lit only by scented candles in the earthy scents that I love. After that, we just cuddled up on the couch together and watched a romance movie that he rented off Pay-Per-View."

I scrunched my eyebrows together cynically. "All that money he has, and he couldn't even take you out?"

Kelly gave me a warning look. "Be nice. He didn't say a single nasty thing about you."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It still seems like a pretty romantic night."

Kelly nodded. "It was!" She blushed. "He said he knew I liked to keep my private life private. He said he knew that staying at his place would ensure no paparazzi or gawking fans. It was a sweet and romantic gesture, and I loved it!"

I felt my heart sink a little. "How did you end the night?"

"Well, we kissed for a little while, then he walked me home," she answered.

"Did he stay at your place?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "No, he went right back home after. Don't worry, Matthew. I didn't sleep with him. I wouldn't do that without first giving you a chance too."

I felt relief wash over me. "Good!" I took her hands in mine from across the table. "I hope you don't mind a date out in public."

She shook her head. "As nice as last night was, staying inside, it's also very nice to get out of the house!"

I grinned even wider. "Good!"

She smiled big, and twitched her nose. She was so adorable, I just wanted to continue making her as happy as I could.

We then made more small talk as we waited for our food to arrive. We talked about the funny things our kids had done recently.

She told me about how, the other night, she had caught Hermés rocking Helena in his arms, singing her a lullaby before bed, and how Helena had hold him she loved him and he had told Helena he loved her too. They had even kissed each other's cheeks after.

I told her how Aven told me she wants a real pony so she and her horse can be in horse shows one day.

Of course Kelly and I thought each other's kids (or kid in my case) were and are adorable.

We also talked about work, and before we knew it, our food had arrived. I had ordered the Risotto alla primavera, and she had ordered the Veal farfalle with lemon sauce. For our drinks, we were both having wine.

I couldn't help but smile as we ate. I never would have thought I'd be on a dinner date with Kelly. Not a friends dinner date, but a date, dinner date. The moment I first saw her, I thought she was incredibly beautiful. I was married at the time though, as was she. I never would have thought that she and I would ever be together like this. It felt pretty darn good now that we were.

"What?" Kelly asked with a smile.

I looked up at her. "Hm?"

"You have a huge smile on your face. What are you thinking about?" She winked at me.

"I was just thinking about the day we met. Right away, I thought you were so beautiful and gracious," I confessed.

She blushed. "I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one crushing."

I grinned, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? You were crushing on me?"

She blushed even more. "Well, I thought you had a good energy, and of course I thought you were super sexy. I thought, _man_, I am not going to have a problem acting like I'm in love with him!"

It was I who blushed this time. "I knew I certainly wouldn't have a problem acting like I was in love with you either."

She too my hands from across the table, and gently squeezed them. "I feel blessed to be working with such an incredible man."

"Don't forget the super sexy part," I said with a smirk and a wink.

She laughed. "Ah, yes. And super sexy too!" She crinkled her nose and smiled at me again, then went back to eating.

I licked my lips, and watched her for a moment. There was no way I was letting Marcus have her. I loved her far too much to let her go to another man. I went back to eating my food, a new determination having come over me now.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

After dinner, we both got some coffee and chocolate cake for dessert. It was heavenly. Be both agreed the whole meal had been good.

I paid and left the tip.

"You didn 't have to pay you know," Kelly told me as I helped her get her coat back on.

"Of course I did! What kind of date would I be if I didn't pay?" I asked.

She smirked. "Lucky for you, I am the type of woman who takes that comment as chivalrous. Others might think it is sexist."

"Thankfully you're not the latter," I said.

She grinned. "Thanks for dinner." She winked.

"You're very welcome! It was my pleasure, spending dinner with you." I took her hand and kissed it, then got my own coat back on.

"Likewise," she said. "You're always such good company! So, where do you have planned next? That is, if you have anything else planned. I don't want to be presumptuous. And if you don't have anything else planned, it's fine. I already had a lot of fun. Not that I don't want you to have anything else planned, because I do. But if you don't, like I said—"

I cut her off with a hand over her right shoulder. "Kel, it's okay. I know what you mean. Don't worry! I have two more things planned."

She smiled at me. "Really? What?"

"You're just going to have to wait and find out!" I told her with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "So mysterious! I like that in a man." She then latched onto my arm, and we left the restaurant area.

Before we could leave Grand Central station, she stopped in the are of the area where you could communicate with each other by talking to each other at the diagonal corners of it. The way the tiling of the ceiling was, it made your voices carry. It is the same idea as the childhood game telephone, only you didn't need the tin cans or the string. All you needed was diagonal corners.

"Let's say something to each other!" she suggested, her whole face lighting up with mischief.

I laughed. "All right. It was kind of a tourist thing to do, but, if it would make her happy, I was more than willing to do it. Surprisingly, no one else was around, so we had the place to ourselves.

She ran across the area to the far, righthand corner. "Go over there!" she said, pointing over to the lefthand corner that was on the side I was already on and directly diagonal from the wall she had chosen.

I did as told.

"So, what should we say?" I asked into my corner.

"I'm really liking this date so far," she said to me in her corner.

"I really am too. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," I told her.

"I have a confession to make," she said.

"What?" I asked, hoping it wasn't bad.

"Daniel and I were fighting the day I met you. No more than five minutes into talking with you I thought to myself that I wished I was married to a guy like you instead of Daniel," she confessed.

"I just wondered what it was going to be like to kiss you. I wanted to badly, and was glad that our first scene together involved a kiss," I confessed in return.

"I was glad too," she said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I love you," I told her in return.

"I love you too," she said.

There was no pressure of saying the words "in love" between us. At that moment, it didn't matter either. All that really mattered was that we both loved each other, and we knew that would never ever change.

"What do you say we get out of here now, and go to the second part of our date?" I then asked her.

"I say I'm on my way back over to you," she said.

I laughed. "Okay. I'll be waiting."

A few seconds later, she placed her hands over my eyes from behind. "Guess who?"

"Meg Ryan?" I teased.

"Sorry, just me," Kelly teased back. She moved her hands.

I turned around and smiled. "Even better! Who needs Meg Ryan anyway, when I have you?"

"Like I said before, you always know the right thing to say!" Kelly said, latching onto my left arm, and smiling up at me.

I kissed her forehead. "You make it easy."

She grinned, then we headed out of Grand Central Station to our next destination.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

"I know where we're going now," Kelly said to me after a bit of walking. "At least, I think I do."

I smirked at her. "And where would that be?" I asked her, amused.

She looked at me. "Central Park?"

I nodded. "I figured maybe we could go for a carriage ride around the park. I know we've both been on one before, but never together. I just thought it might be romantic. I know Marcus probably already took you on one in the past, but—"

The roles were reversed as Kelly cut me off this time. She stopped us, and placed a hand over my right shoulder. "Actually, he didn't. Besides, even if he did, he's not you. Riding with you will be an experience I can't get with any other man because no one is as unique as you."

"Unique in a bad way or a good way?" I asked.

She laughed, and then latched her right arm with my left arm again, and we kept walking. "Definitely good."

"Glad to hear it!" I said.

We arrived at the park a few minutes later. I took out my wallet, and handed the driver sixty dollars—fifty for the price of the ride, and five for his tip. "The extra ten is for your tip!" I told him.

"Thank you, Sir! It's nice to be tipped before I even earn it!" the driver said with a grin. He pocketed the money, then stood back so that Kelly and I could step into the carriage.

"You're very welcome," I said as I helped Kelly in, then got in beside her.

"Please, help yourself to the blanket," the driver said as he hopped onto his seat in front.

"Thanks!" Kelly and I both said as we covered ourselves with the big red blanket that was provided.

After a moment, the horse began to walk, and we were off!

I held Kelly close, wanting to share my body heat with her, and hopefully get some of her body heat as well. It still wasn't extremely cold out, but it was getting there.

We listened in silence for a while as the driver told us about the city, as all the drivers do.

Kelly snuggled up even closer to me, and I held her tight. We rested our heads against each other's, and it just felt so right.

"It's such a beautiful night," she said to me.

I nodded. "It really is. I'm glad we didn't get blasted with a snow storm tonight. That would have really sucked. Especially when it is my first date night with you."

"I would have made sure we got together anyway," she said.

It felt good to hear it, and even better to know she meant it. I kissed the top of her head, then continued to snuggle with her. We then rode the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being together.

~I was Enchanted to meet you~

The carriage ride ended too soon for my taste, but I had one more special thing planned for us, so I wasn't too upset.

We thanked the driver, and exchanged goodnights with him. Kelly smiled at the horse, and gently pet its head. "You're so cute!" she said.

"It's his feeding time, if you'd like to feed him," the driver said with a smile.

Kelly grinned at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure! Just be careful of your fingers. Ol, Ale here doesn't always know the difference between food and fingers."

Kelly grinned, and took a carrot from the driver. "Thank you!" she said.

"Thank _you_! You're saving me from having to do it!" he told her with a wink.

Kelly then fed the horse a carrot, being sure to be careful when the carrot got to the bottom.

"You can feed him a couple more if you'd like," the driver told her, handing her another carrot.

"Thanks!" Kelly said, handing the horse another carrot.

I suddenly remembered my camera that was in my pocket. I had taken it out and had the waiter take a picture of us at dinner. I wished I had thought of it when we were on the carriage.

I took a picture of Kelly feeding the horse a carrot.

She saw the flash then posed for me, smiling at the camera with her right hand feeding the horse.

I snapped another picture, and grinned.

"You can feed him a couple apple slices now, and he should be good!" the driver said.

"Matthew, you feed him. I'll take a picture of you feeding him!" Kelly ordered.

"All right," I agreed. I handed her the camera, then took the two apple slices from the driver. "Thanks," I said to him before turning to feed Ale.

"You're welcome! Remember about watching your fingers," the driver said.

"Okay," I replied."

I smiled at Ale, and fed him the first apple.

Kelly smiled, and took the picture.

Then, I fed the other one to Ale without looking. I thought I'd smile for the camera, like Kelly had done for me in the second shot.

Kelly had just taken the picture when I felt the sharp pain on my right index finger. I quickly pulled back. "Ouch!"

"Did he bite you? I told you to watch your fingers!" the driver said. He sounded more worried than angry.

"Are you all right?" Kelly asked, rushing over to me with worry.

I sucked on my finger. "I'm all right. It was just a slight nip. He didn't even break skin, thank God."

Kelly kissed my finger for me. "I'm sorry. I'm the one that suggested you feed him." She gently rubbed my finger.

I smiled. "It's okay. It doesn't even hurt any more." It was the truth. "Besides, I wanted to. I was just stupid for forgetting to watch my finger even after having been warned. Apple slices are a lot shorter than carrots!" I grinned.

She grinned too.

"Hey, would you guys like a picture in the carriage? Most folks who ride in it want one," the driver said, nodding toward the camera that Kelly still had in her hands.

"Ooh, yes, please!" Kelly said with a grin.

"Yeah, I wanted one, but forgot I had my camera," I said.

So, we got back into the carriage, sitting the same way we had before, with the blanket over our laps, and our heads resting against the other's and our bodies pressed close together.

The driver took two photos in case we didn't like the first one.

"Thank you," I said, getting our of the carriage.

"Yes, thank you," Kelly said as I helped her out.

"My pleasure!" the driver said, handing me back my camera. "Sorry again about that horse bite."

"It's all right. It was my own fault," I said.

We said our goodnights once again, and the driver pat me on the back. Then, Kelly and I were off.

"I want to stop by the skating rink and get some hot chocolate before I take you to the last place," I told Kelly as we walked.

She nodded. "Sounds good to me!"

So, we headed over to get the hot chocolate. It didn't take long. Then, I took her into the park, and I headed over to some bushes. I found the big blue blanket that I had hidden there earlier, and pulled it out. I shook it to get any dirt off that might have accumulated on it.

Kelly laughed. "Did you hide it there?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What for?" she asked.

"Come with me, and I'll show you," I told her. I then took her hand, and led her up the big rock that overlooked the ice skaters.

"I'm glad my boots are flat, and not heels!" Kelly said once we got to the top. "Not that I'm complaining," she quickly added.

I smirked, then lay the blanket down across the large, flat surface of the rock. I then lay down on my back, and pat the empty space beside me. "Join me."

She smiled at me, and did just that, laying down beside me.

"I figured it might be nice just to lay here and talk, and look up at the stars. I remembered before, at the ice skating rink, how we fell, and were talking about that scene we taped where Rufus and Lily were looking up at the stars. I figured you and I could look up at the real stars from a more beautiful place," I explained.

She turned her head to look at me, and smiled. "That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

I raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

She nodded, and propped herself up on her right elbow, still facing me. "I mean it! That is the kindest, most thought out thing anyone has ever done for me—and that includes my ex husbands."

I propped myself up on my left elbow, and smiled at her. "Even Marcus?"

She nodded. "Even more romantic than anything Marcus has done for me."

"Well, it's because I love you so much," I told her honestly. I gently stroked her left cheek with my free hand. "I want to give you all the happiness you give me every time I'm with you, or even just see you or talk to you."

Instead of responding, she moved closer to me, and took me in her arms. She stared in my eyes for a moment, then kissed me. Her kiss was soft at first, then more passionate.

I kissed her back just as passionately, holding her close to me.

After a moment, she broke the kiss and smiled, laying on her back again, her hands underneath her head, propping it up as she looked up at the stars. "There are so many out tonight," she said.

I propped my head on my hands as she had, and looked up at them with her. "Yeah. Do you ever make wishes on stars? I know it sounds silly, but I always do. I look for the brightest star, and wish on it."

"I do to! My kids always wish, and I always make a wish with them. Of course I never tell anyone what my wishes are, for they won't come true if I tell." She grinned and winked at me.

I grinned at her too, then looked for the brightest star. I pointed it out. "Make a wish!" I told her.

She looked at it, and closed her eyes tightly. Then, she opened them. She turned to me. "Did _you_ make a wish?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have to. My wish already came true." I gently stroked her right cheek with the back of my hand.

She looked over at me, her eyes blinking gently. Then, she kissed me again, and I kissed her back.

Our kissing lasted a little longer this time.

I then broke the kiss, and sat up. I grabbed my hot coco that I had set beside me. "We should drink our hot chocolate before it goes cold on us!" I said.

She grinned, and sat up. "Good idea!" She grabbed her own hot chocolate.

"Let's get closer to the edge, and wrap the blanket around us," I suggested.

"Another good idea!" she said with a grin.

I grabbed the blanket, and we got a seat in front of the rock. Surprisingly, no one else was up there. It was like God was going out of the way to make sure my date with Kelly was perfect.

We sat down, and I wrapped the blanket around us.

We then watched the skaters skate as we sipped our hot chocolates, and rested against each other.

Eventually, it started getting too cold, and our hot chocolate was finished, so we stood up. "I want to go home with you. I just want to make sure you're safe at home, and then I'll go." I told her.

"You don't have to. I'll just take a cab home, and will be fine," she assured me.

I took her hands in mine. "I know I don't have to. I _want_ to."

She smiled. "Okay then."

So, I picked up the blanket, then we climbed back down the rock, and walked through the park to get back to the street. We ditched our empty hot chocolate cups in a trash bin we passed, then got a cab, and headed back to Kelly's.

I paid and tipped the driver for the ride.

"It was to get to _my_ house. _I_ should have paid the driver," Kelly said when we arrived on her doorstep.

"I wanted to pay for the whole date, so I did," I told her. I then took her hands in mine. "Thank you for agreeing to give me a chance. I had such a wonderful time with you. Like I said, my wish came true."

She smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

She brushed her lips lightly against my left ear. "So did mine," she whispered.

Our eyes met, and she pulled me in for the most passionate kiss yet. I did want it to end, but she broke the kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said, before unlocking her door, and slipping inside.

I sighed, more content than I had ever been in my life. I then ran to get back in the cab, for I had told the cab driver that I was willing to pay him extra for waiting for me if he'd take me back to my place.

As I rode back to my place, I tried to think of a word that described how the night had been. Perfect? Yes. Well, almost. Perfect would have had me in bed with her, therefore, her having chosen me. Special? It seemed too tame. Amazing? Too clichéd. Then, I thought of it. As corny as it sounded to call it this, it was what it was. My night with Kelly had simply been enchanted.


	10. Better Than Revenge

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 10: Better Than Revenge**_

The next day, Kelly called me mid afternoon. I smiled as I answered the phone. "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hey. How are you today, Sexy?"

I smiled, for I could practically see her smiling even though that was impossible since we weren't on Skype. "Much better now that you called," I told her.

She sighed. "I'm afraid that's about to change."

I felt my feeling of elevation drop like a broken elevator. "Please don't tell me you've picked Marcus even after that beautiful night you and I had together yesterday."

"No, it's not that. Well, not exactly," Kelly said.

"Kel, you're killing me here. Just tell me what it is that I'm not going to like," I said. My stomach was in knots.

She sighed again. "Well, the thing is, Marcus and I are going on our next date this coming weekend."

"Okay. I can handle that!" I said with a smile. "That doesn't sound so bad." Then it clicked. "Wait. This coming weekend as in two days together?"

"Three," she corrected. "We're leaving on Friday morning, and coming back on Sunday evening."

"Leaving?" I asked. I swallowed hard. "Where?"

"Well, Marcus wanted to surprise me with a weekend getaway to Tuscany. He already spoke to the boss, and got me Friday off. Also, he already booked the tickets. He knew I always wanted to go there, so he figured this would be a great surprise," Kelly explained.

I clenched the phone so hard it should hurt, but my anger blinded me to the pain. How dare he? Italy was _my_ country. So, I wasn't from there. Still, everyone who knows me—including Marcus—knows how much I love Italy. Now _he_ was going to be the one taking her? Oh heck to the no! "That's an interesting choice of places to take you," I said, trying to not go ballistic.

"Well, like I said, I have been wanting to go there or a while," Kelly stated.

"He's not doing this for you. Well, maybe partly. He's mainly doing it to spite me. You know that, right?" I asked.

She sighed yet again. "Matthew, you're being paranoid."

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes, you are! He knew I wanted to go there, so he planned this nice trip for us."

I bit my bottom lip. "Did you tell him what you and I did on our date?"

"Well, yes, but he had this planned before our date. I just only found out about it today," she explained.

"You guys both know how much I love Italy. He chose there specifically because he knew I had wanted to take you there." I was so angry, I wanted to punch a wall.

"Well, in all fairness, you were always partial to Rome. You never really mentioned Tuscany to me."

"It's still Italy. He knew how much this would hurt me, so he did it anyway," I insisted.

Kelly was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Not everything is about you, Matthew. You're always dissing him, and he has never once said a single bad thing about you."

I snorted. "That you know of." I was sure he was only being polite around her to earn her favor. "He just wants to look good for you. At least with me, I tell you exactly what's on my mind."

"Matthew, if you really are learning to grow up like you said you are, you'll quit complaining, and let me go. You had a chance to take me there too, but you didn't. Don't get me wrong. I loved the date you took me on. I wouldn't have changed a single thing! Well, except, I wouldn't have wanted Ale to bite your finger."

I couldn't help but smile at that, despite my anger. "It wasn't that bad. Just a nip."

"I love you, Matthew, but it's Marcus' turn now. If, sometime in the near future, you want to take me for a weekend getaway, you can. Heck, even if it's back to Tuscany, I'm all for it."

"I'm not going to recycle his dates. I can come up with my own, thank you very much," I grumbled.

"Well, you said you wanted to take me there, so, in a way, it is still your idea too. Besides, remember what I told you on our date? Even if I already do something with Marcus, it will still be unique if I do it with you because he's not you," Kelly reminded me.

"And I'm unique," I added.

"Exactly!" Kelly said.

It didn't make me feel much better, but I didn't want to start a war between us again, so, as much as what Marcus was doing to me annoyed me, I let it go. For now.

I sighed. "Well, I hope you enjoy it, but not so much you pick him over me."

"I'm not going to make a decision that soon," Kelly stated.

"Yeah, well, after your weekend with him, you might just change your mind," I said.

"Well, if you're really that worried, do something about it. Pick three days to be with me this week, and I'll make myself available," she said.

That was actually a good idea. It was too late to take her out of town, but I could still fight for her with all that I had and more. "All right. Tuesday through Thursday. How's that?" I asked her.

"The nanny has off Wednesdays," she said.

"So, we'll do something with the kids then," I suggested. "I'll bring Aven."

"All right! We can do that. I'm sure the kids will love to see both you and Aven again. I know I will."

I smiled, for her tone told me she wasn't just saying that. "All right! I'll talk to you on tomorrow at work, and we'll work out the details."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said.

"Have a good rest of the day and a good night," I told her.

"You too. I really do love you, Matthew."

"I love you too," I assured her.

I could hear her kissing the phone. "Goodbye, My love."

I kissed the phone as well. "Goodbye," I said before hanging up.

I then sighed. Marcus may have won the battle, but I was sure as heck not going to let him with the war.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

I knew just what I wanted to do on my second date with Kelly. True, it was something one would think we should do with the kids, but I thought it would be more fun if Kelly and I did it by ourselves. As much as I adored her children, and of course Aven is my heart, we'd be busy with them, and wouldn't be able to enjoy our time together as much if we did this with them. So, I figured we would go to Central Park and, as childish as it might sound, go sled riding.

I brought it up to her on Monday (which was next day) after work.

She grinned. "Sled riding? Doesn't that sound like a date we should save for when we have the kids?"

I nodded. "It does, I agree. But, I figured, aren't the most fun dates the dates where you can just forget about being an adult for the night and act like a child?"

"But, if we have the kids, it helps you remember how to act like one," she said with a wink. "Don't get me wrong. If you want to go sledding without the kids, then so be it. I say let's go for it."

"Just let me make one more point. How can you be reminded fully of what it is like to be a child if you have to be a parent? Don't get me wrong. I love, Aven, and I adore being a father. Still, every once in a while, isn't it nice just to pretend you're still a child yourself? To remember the fun and excitement you had as a child that you now only see through a child's eyes?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

I grinned. "And, with no kids around, there is no one looking up to you, expecting you to be the grown up and give them guidance on what to do. You can be your own person, even if it's only for the night."

Kelly grinned brightly. "You already have me sold!"

I clapped my hands together. "Great! So, what do you say, I pick you up at six, then we can go anywhere you'd like to go for dinner. Then, we can go do our sled riding."

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell the children goodbye before I leave for work, and then, that way, you and I can leave right from work, and have all that more time to spend together?" she suggested.

"That sounds more than perfect," I said with a wink.

She kissed my cheek. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too," I said, wanting to kiss her lips, but knowing that I couldn't. We didn't want to say anything to our coworkers until we knew for sure that we were officially going to be dating. If we kissed now, someone was bound to see it. The studio had a lot of eyes, if you know what I mean.

So, I settled for kissing her cheek in return. Then, with longing looks and waves goodbye, Kelly and I headed out to our separate places. For me, the next day couldn't come soon enough. I hoped she felt the same.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

Tuesday finally arrived, and it started off a great day.

Kelly and I were extra flirty while we taped. Even the director seemed to notice.

"Well, you two seem to be in a good mood!" he said.

"I am!" Kelly and I both said in unison. We then looked at each other and giggled.

The director smirked. "I want what you guys are on," he joked.

Kelly and I grinned knowingly at each other. I didn't need to be on anything. Kelly was my drug, and I hoped she felt the same way about me.

I tried not to show signs of distaste when I thought of her choosing Marcus to be her "drug." Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. I smirked. Marcus was a bad drug, and I was the good kind that makes you feel better.

"What?" Kelly asked with a smile, noticing the smile on my face.

"Just thinking about how you're my drug," I told her, quietly enough so that only she could hear me. "I know that's corny, but it's true. You make me happier than any drug ever could."

"I'm a lot better for you too," Kelly said with a wink as she latched onto my arm.

I laughed. "True!"

"I don't think it's corny at all." She rested her head against my shoulder. We were always this affectionate with each other, so nobody batted an eye when one of us leaned on the other. Besides, it wasn't like we were making out or anything, as much as much as I would like to. "I think it's sweet. You always say such nice things to me. Sometimes I don't feel I deserve them."

"Of course you deserve them! Why wouldn't you?" I asked in surprised.

"Well, for starters, I treated you like a jerk when you first told me how you felt about me," she began.

"We've already gotten past that," I reminded her. There was no use in bringing _that_ up again.

"Then there's my indecisiveness on whom it is I want to be with," she said.

I shrugged. "You'll pick me soon enough." I grinned and winked at her.

She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. "Possibly," she said.

We didn't talk about it any more after that. I was happy just leaving it on that good note anyway.

Finally, work was over, and we headed out for dinner. It was a beautiful night that almost felt like spring. It was nice not to have to wear our heavy jackets this time.

We took a cab, and headed over to where Kelly had chosen to eat.

I was expecting something glamorous, for, let's face it, Kelly is the definition of glamorous. However, she chose to eat a hot dog from a hot dog vender on a bench in Central Park.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked as we arrived at a vendor.

I smirked. "Not since you don't."

"I just thought it would be nice to sit and enjoy the park since there aren't that many days in January that actually feel like spring!" she said.

"Very true!" I said with a nod. "We might as well enjoy it!"

"It's weird though that there is even still enough snow to sled ride even though it's warm as spring out," she then commented.

I nodded. "It's insane," I agreed. "I guess it's a good thing we're going tonight. Tomorrow, the snow might be melted anyway."

She nodded. "True."

We got our hot dogs and sodas, then I paid the vender. Next, we sat, talked, and watched the people passing by. That was one of the nice things about the city—you never knew what you were going to see when people watching.

It was nice. We talked about anything and everything, and I felt like we were literally getting closer by the moment.

"All right!" Kelly said, once we had both finished our hot dogs. She took my trash, then stood up, and emptied it with her own trash in the trash bin beside her. "Sometimes a girl just needs something greasy and fattening to satisfy her craving!"

I stood up as well, and grinned. I pulled her closer to me. "And what about a different kind of craving?" I purred.

"Why don't you go ahead and 'settle' that craving for me?" she asked with an amused grin.

I laughed. "That joke is so old, and not even funny."

"Then why are you laughing?" she asked, laughing herself.

"Because it's so stupid!" I said.

She grabbed me, and brushed her lips up against my left ear. "Why don't you just shut me up with a kiss then?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "We're in public. What if people see?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I have an idea! Come here." She took my hand, and ran like the wind.

"Kel, wait up! Not so fast! I'm gonna get a cramp from eating then running," I complained as she pulled me away. I didn't mind though. I just liked razzing her.

Finally, we got underneath the Inscope Arch. It was slightly lit up under there, but no one was around. We had our privacy.

I smiled at her, and gently pressed her against the back of the wall. "I like the way you think," I said, gently stroking the sides of her hair.

"This wall is cold against my back," she said quietly, though, the way she was looking at me, and the way she was stroking my hair in return, I knew she really didn't mind.

I lowered my eyes. "I guess I'm just going to have to warm you up then, aren't I?"

She licked her lips and nodded, then our lips slowly met.

When our lips collided, we couldn't seem to stop ourselves for a moment. We continued to kiss for quite a while.

Eventually, she broke this kiss. "We better get going if we want to get to sled riding."

I nodded. We then latched arms, and walked out from under the bridge. I licked my lips, still tasting her on me. I loved the taste of her lips, even if she did currently taste like hot dog.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

We headed to the store after. I, believe it or not, did not have any sleds. Kelly hadn't felt like dragging the ones she had around since we were going to dinner first. So, she decided an extra sled wouldn't hurt. She only had two anyway, which were Hermés and Helena's.

We got our sleds at FAO Schwarz, which worked out well since it wasn't far from the park. We both chose the wooden one, because it was the longest. The sleds were mainly made for children. Fifty-four inches was the longest they had, and it would have to do.

"Mine will go faster than yours," I told her as we headed out of the store.

She rolled her eyes. "Boy, please! Our sleds are exactly the same. I will still leave you coughing up snow!"

"We'll see, Rutherford!" I said as we headed over to the park, and then the best hill for sled riding.

"All right, do you want to put your money where your mouth is?" she asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"You buy me a Birkin bag when you lose. The most expensive one there is!" She said with a grin.

I gasped. "Oh, right. All right. Then, when I win, you have to buy me the whole men's line from Brunello Cucinelli," I said, my arms crossed over my chest as I smirked smugly at her.

She tapped her lips. "How about this—winner buys dessert?" she revised.

I laughed. "Deal."

"It's not that I'm not sure I won't cream you. I would just feel bad, making you spend that much money on me," she said as we started our trek up the hill.

"Oh, that's nice and considerate of you," I said, amused.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at me. "That's just the kind of woman I am—considerate."

"Full of it is more like it!" I said.

"Eat snow, Settle!" Kelly replied, pushing off down the hill then.

I gasped. "No fair! You cheated! You went before we said go!" I quickly sat on my sled, and slid down. It was kind of hard, for my legs were a good foot and a half longer than the sled. I wasn't about to let Kelly win though. I placed my feet on the foot bars, held tight to the rope, and leaned forward. Soon, I was rushing down the snow like lightening.

Lucky for me, I knew exactly how to steer the sled. I may not have owned one now, but wooden sleds went back years and years. I was riding these with my siblings since I was four.

Kelly, on the other hand, appeared to be having a slight but more trouble with her sled. She couldn't seem to steer it right.

I slid right past her, waving with one hand, and grinning at her.

She let out a cry of frustration. She landed quite a few seconds behind me. "Boo!" She pouted. "I'm not used to sledding on wooden sleds. My kids have the foam ones."

I smirked. "Excuses, excuses. You owe me dessert!" I stood up, then extended my hand to her to help her up.

She smiled, then pulled my hand down hard, taking me down along with it.

I fell on my butt.

Kelly cackled hysterically. "That's what you get!"

I stuck out my tongue at her. "You're a sore loser."

"Okay, maybe I am," she said with a shrug. She looked at me. "Best two out of three?"

"Not a chance!" I said with a grin.

It was _she_ who stuck her tongue out at _me_ this time.

We both stood up, then. We stood up by ourselves, for neither of us trusted the other not to pulls the other down.

We then climbed back up the hill, and raced down again. This time, we were dead even.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this now," Kelly said with a grin.

"You're doing all right," I said, not wanting to give her too much of a compliment.

"Face it. You're just afraid I'll beat you," she said.

"Hardly!" I said.

We raced up the hill again, laughing and pushing each other out of the way as we tried to be the first one on our sled and to the bottom of the hill.

We slid down at around the same time, but ended up accidentally crashing into each other at the end. Or, rather, Kelly crashed into me.

"I would have won, had you not crashed into me," I said.

She gasped. "I think it's the other way around, Mister! _I _would have won had _you_ not crashed into _me_!"

"No way!" I said. "I'm a good sled driver."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then apply for a job as Santa."

I sneered at her. "_Cute_."

We then grinned at each other, for of course, our banter was all in good fun.

Kelly's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wanna slide down together?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Can we both fit? Those sleds are small as it is."

"If we get close enough together, we can fit. One will just hold the other from behind," she explained.

I smiled at the thought of us being that close. "All right, but I'm steering."

She pouted. "Why can't I steer?"

"Because you aren't a good sled steerer," I said simply.

"I am a very good sled steerer!" she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

I laughed, and held my hands up in defense. "I'm not doing it if you steer."

She sighed. "Fine! But I don't think you're being very fair."

I smirked. I loved getting my way. "We'll just put your sled over here and out of the way for now," I said, setting her sled out of the way of sled riders.

We then headed back up the hill with my sled, Kelly pouting the whole way.

I couldn't help but smile. She was cute when she pouted. Well, she was cute all the time. She was _especially_ cute when she pouted. I smiled even wider at the thought.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

"Are you ready? Make sure you hold on extra tight!" I said.

"And so the real reason why you wanted to be the one to steer comes out!" Kelly said, hanging on tightly to me nevertheless.

"That's just an added bonus. Trust me, I'd like to hang on to you tightly just as much as I like _you_ hanging onto _me_ tightly. You can't steer, and that's a fact," I said smugly.

"Oh brother!" Kelly said, and I knew without looking that she was more than likely rolling her eyes.

"Lean with me," I said.

Kelly did as told, and soon, we were rushing down the hill.

"This is fun!" I said.

"Yeah, it is! You were right—it _is_ making me feel like a kid again!" she said, sounding as if she was having just as much fun as I was.

I looked over my shoulder at her, and grinned. "See? Unlike you, I know how to steer!"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Look out!" She pointed to the front of me.

I quickly turned back to watch where I was going, but it was too late. I crashed into a kid from behind, causing him to fall off of his sled, and roll down the hill.

I winced. "Sorry!" I called out.

The boy was crying by now.

Kelly and I arrived at the bottom of the hill, and Kelly instantly jumped off the sled, and ran over to the kid, who was now crying even harder in his mother's arms.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Kelly asked.

I climbed off the sled as well, and headed over to Kelly's side. I felt like a jerk. The kid looked to be no older than five. "I'm _so_ sorry! I wasn't looking where I was sledding," I said.

The mother held her son tight, and gently stroked his hair. She shot me a nasty look. "I know you weren't! You're an _adult_, for goodness sakes! You should know better than to look away when you're sledding down a hill with lots of people around, most of whom are children!"

"I know! I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry!" I said. I felt like a world-class jerk. Kelly wasn't saying anything more, and I didn't dare look at her. Who knew what _she_ thought of the whole situation?

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my son!" the mother said.

She gently turned her son around to face me. His cheeks were tear strained, and his eyes were sad, and it broke my heart.

I got down onto my knees in front of him. "I'm really sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. Are you hurt?"

The kid wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "It's okay. Nothing hurt me. The snow is soft. I was just scared."

"Well, how about you take this, and you and your mother can go get a hot chocolate on me?" I asked him, taking a ten dollar bill out of my wallet, and handing it to him.

The boy smiled, and took the money. "Thank you," he said,

"You're very welcome!" I said with a smile.

The mother glared at me, and picked her son up. "Now you're bribing him and me for forgiveness? _Nice_. You know what?" She took the money from her son, and handed it back to me. "You can keep your stupid money. I can afford to buy my son and I hot chocolates all by myself, thank you very much! With the way you steer, I suggest you start riding a plastic sled instead. Those stupid metal sleds can really hurt someone! Actually, you know what? Just stay off the sleds all together. You'd be doing us all a big favor!"

Kelly picked up the boy's red plastic sled, and handed it to her.

"Give me that!" the mother snapped, pulling the sled away.

I sighed. "Hold on a minute. I have something that will make it up to your son, and it isn't a bribe," I said to the mother.

She still glared at me. "What could you possibly do to make it up to him?"

"Wait here a moment," I ordered, holding a hand up to her.

I heard her grumbling in the background as I then took off up the hill. I made it to the top, then looked down, and took in a deep breath. Then, I slowly let it out. Then, I lay down at the top of the hill, and rolled down the hill using only my body. I made sure it was a section of the hill where nobody was sled riding. After all, I didn't want to hurt any more kids.

Finally, I made it to the bottom. I actually rolled so fast, I went past the tree free zone, and rolled into a tree. "Okay, ow." I said before managing to get myself up. I brushed the snow from my clothes. At least the tree had stopped me from rolling any further.

I walked back over to the mother. Only, she and her son were gone, and it was only Kelly standing there. "Where did they go?" I asked, looking around.

Kelly smirked. "She took her son and left when you were only halfway up the hill. She muttered something about you being a nut job, then took right off."

"What a witch! I said I was sorry," I grumbled. I rubbed my side, where it had hit the tree. "I did all that for nothing!"

She smiled. "You can't take it personal. Being a mother myself, I know where she was coming from. If someone hurts your child, you defend your child at all costs." She burst into laughter then. "So much for you being such a good steerer!"

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled.

She snickered. "Now go sit in a corner, and _think_ about what you did!"

I fake laughed. "Haha, very funny. She didn't have to be so nasty about it! I said I was sorry. I was trying to be nice when I gave the kid that ten. Fine, then! She didn't deserve a free hot chocolate anyway!" I had already placed the money back in my pocket. "I rolled down the hill trying to pay the kid back for accidentally making him roll down the hill, and he didn't even get to see it!" I then grumbled.

Kelly latched her arm with mine. "I saw it. It wasn't for nothing. I thought that was very sweet of you to do. I take what I said before back. Protective mother or not, she really is a witch."

We grinned at each other.

"So, where do you want to go now?" I asked her.

She pulled me close to her, and brushed her lips against my right ear. "Back to your place."

I shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold. "My place?" I asked in surprise.

"I believe you owe me some dessert," she purred.

"I'm kind of in dire need of heading to the grocery store. It might be better for us to go out." I grinned. I knew what she meant, but I wanted to make absolutely sure.

She smiled at me, and gently stroked some hair out of my eyes. "In case I didn't make myself clear enough, you're going to be my dessert..and I yours."

I licked my lips. This was almost too good to be true. "Let's get a taxi." I said.

She nodded, then latched onto my arm.

We then practically ran out to find a taxi. I wished we could teleport back to my place, for I had to have her now. Though, I supposed, if I waited this long to have her, ten minutes more wouldn't hurt.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

As soon as we got into my apartment, I locked the door behind us. We were, kissing each other frantically, our hands all over the other.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I asked. "I don't want you getting caught up in the moment, then regretting it come morning," I said to her.

"I'm not drunk this time. Last time, I only got drunk because I hated seeing you with Leyla, and I hated myself for pushing you away. I'm glad you stopped me from sleeping with you last time, but only because I want to be sober for our first time together. I wouldn't have regretted sleeping with you back then, and I won't regret sleeping with you now either," she assured me.

I took her face between my hands, and kissed her hard and passionate, then took her hand, and pulled her along with me to the bedroom. I closed the door behind us, and turned to look at her again. She was looking at the bed with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" I asked, my hands wrapped around her waist.

She blushed. "I know it sounds silly, but..."

"But what?" I asked her, kissing down the side of her neck.

"Are the sheets clean?" She blushed even more. "I don't know. I just don't want to make love with you under the same sheets you made love to Leyla under."

I grinned. "Of course they're clean! I made sure they were clean in case tonight was the night you picked me. In fact, I made sure they were clean the night of our first date as well."

She grinned too, then kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you. Promise me, if we do this, if we get together and it one day ends up not turning out, it won't ruin what we have. I don't want to lose you or our friendship." She gently stroked my cheek.

I took her face between my hands, and stared her deep in the eyes. "Kel, I doubt anything will make us break up, but, if it does, I promise you, nothing could ever make me stop loving you and wanting to be your best friend."

"I love you too," she said.

We kissed then, soft at first, but then more passionate.

She pulled off my shirt, and I pulled off hers.

I then kicked off my boots and socks while she kicked off hers.

She undid my pants and got them off me, and then I did the same for her pants.

Finally, we were left only in our underwear.

I couldn't resist her any longer. I held her close and unlatched her bra, then slipped it off. I then admired her body. "I didn't think you could possibly get any more beautiful, but here you are, more beautiful than I've ever seen you before," I told her.

She took my left hand and placed them over right breast. "I want to be with you now," she said. She then took me in her arms, and whispered in my left ear, all the while gently grasping my hair in her hands. "Make love to me, Matthew. Now. Please?"

I nodded. "You never have to beg me, Kel. _Never!_" I pulled back the covers, then picked her up, and gently lay her on her back on the bed.

She smiled cheekily at me, and slipped off her underwear. She dropped it to the floor.

I ran my hands slowly down her stomach, and gently slipped my underwear off and to the floor as well.

I then climbed into bed with her. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

She nodded, and wrapped her legs around me. She kissed my lips. "I love you," she said, looking in my eyes. "I have for a very long time now, and I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"You're not going to regret this," I told her, gently kissing the side of her neck. "I promise you."

"I know," she whispered.

We kissed again, and I began to make love to her. I knew I wouldn't ever regret it either.

~There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge~

I held her in my arms after, and kissed her left shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me. "You know I am. You were incredible." She took my face between her hands, and gently kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, meaning it now more than ever.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked me, smiling at me, and gently stroking my cheek.

I laughed. "Kel, that's like asking me if I need oxygen to breathe! Of _course_ I enjoyed it."

She gently trailed a finger down my chest. "I guess I just mean, was I good?" She looked up at me again. "Was it what you thought it would be?"

"Everything I dreamed and more!" I told her, meaning it with my whole being.

She smiled, the relief clear on her face. "Good!"

We kissed a little bit more, then just lay in each other's arms for a bit.

Eventually, she sat up and stretched. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

I grinned. "Do you mind if I join you?"

She grinned too. "I'll go get the water nice and warm for us."

"I'll be there in a moment," I told her.

She smiled, then disappeared into the bathroom.

I watched her naked body retreat to the bathroom.

I then sighed, and lay back on the bed, my head resting on my hands. I couldn't help but think how funny it was that, first, I thought Marcus had gotten one over on me, and I was so angry with him. Now, without even meaning to, I had gotten one over on Marcus. The best thing was, it had just happened naturally, and it wasn't even for revenge when I did it.

The water turned on, and I smiled. I got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.

As I grabbed Kelly, and kissed her hard, I couldn't help but think how this was much better than revenge.


	11. Innocent

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 11: Innocent**_

"You are so beautiful," I said as Kelly and I kissed in the shower.

She kissed me before responding. "And you're so sexy." She gently took my hair in fistfuls, and kissed me again, this time harder. Then, she brushed her lips against my ear. "Make love to me again, Matthew."

There was no way I could say no to her. Why would I want to?

I kissed her more passionately, and gently leaned her against the wall that was directly in front of the shower head. I then picked her up, my arms mainly supporting her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, but the wall helping to support her as well.

She moaned, and threw her head back as I made love to her again.

I licked a trail up her neck, then kissed and nipped my way back down it.

Her fingers dug into my back as I took her more firm. "Just like that," she murmured in my ear.

I continued giving her everything I knew she needed.

We didn't speak. We didn't even whisper I love yous to each other. We didn't have to. That was one thing about Kelly and I—we just knew. There was no need for words. Whenever we told each other we loved the other, we knew we didn't have to. We just wanted to anyway, because we truly did love each other.

When it was over, it was too soon for my taste. But I had hope that this meant that we would have plenty more opportunities to make love again.

"Don't tell Marcus," she whispered in my ear. I still had her in my arms.

I looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? You choose me, don't you?" I gently set her back down.

She nodded. "I just don't want to hurt Marcus when he's been so good to me. You know?"

"You can't have us both." I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but it did.

She sighed. "I know, and I want _you_. I do. I just want to make sure I tell him in the gentlest way possible. And, until I figure out how to do that, I don't want you blabbing to him that you won and he lost."

I nodded. "I understand. I won't breathe a word to him. It's not my place."

Kelly smiled, and gently stroked my hair. "Thank you." She kissed me.

I hungrily kissed her back. "Not that I'm complaining a single bit, but... What made you pick me? I thought for sure you wouldn't sleep with me until at least after all three of our dates." I winked at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. "Are you insinuating that I'm a slut?" she teased.

I grinned. "No, but if you were, I wouldn't be complaining one bit as long as I'm the only guy you act like a slut with." I wriggled my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

She laughed. "You're something else." I knew from her tone she meant it lovingly. She sighed. "Honestly? I thought it would be a while before I slept with you too. Deep down, I guess I knew I was going to pick you. I just wanted to make a hundred percent sure before sleeping with you. I was going to wait until after my trip with Marcus so that I could be absolutely sure. But then I saw the way you were with that kid. You were so good to him, and kept your cool even when his mother was being a witch. The way you threw yourself down that hill just to even things out was just adorable. It made me realize that only you would do something like that. Sure Marcus has his fun moments where he can act wild and crazy like the rest of us, but..." She sighed again, then grinned at me. "I don't think he would have rolled down the snow just to make things better."

I laughed at the thought. "And ruin his fancy smancy suit? I think not!"

She laughed too, and gently pushed me. "Shut up! Be nice." She was grinning brightly. "It was at that moment that I was reminded of all the fun you and I have. There is no one like you. I don't feel the way I feel with you with anyone else. When you and I are together, I just laugh and laugh. You make me laugh, and I know you understand me on a level that Marcus will probably never understand me. You and I have a history that Marcus and I will just never have. I know it in my heart." She placed her hand over her heart for emphasis.

"I feel it too," I told her, taking her hand and placing it over my own heart.

She smiled at me, and we kissed some more.

After that, we washed up, washing each other's backs when we got to them.

Eventually, as much as I didn't want to, we got out of the shower, and I turned the water off.

I helped dry her, simply because I enjoyed looking at her naked body. She really was even more beautiful than I ever imagined she would be. "You're body is perfect," I said once I finished drying her off.

She blushed. "It is not. There are a lot of things I'd like to change."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like that?"

"Well, I'd like my chest to be just a smidgen bigger. I'd also like my stomach to be a little flatter."

"Don't give any of that a second though!" I said, walking over to her. I gently caressed her breasts with my hands, then moved my hands down to her stomach, and caressed that as well. "You're a goddess, and you always will be even when you're old and grey."

"You're just saying that," she said, barely meeting my eyes.

I shook my head. "No. I mean every word. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. You're the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. And, trust me, I've seen a lot of things in my life."

She looked me deep in the eyes, then she wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me hard and passionate.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, then lay her down on the bed. Needless to say, it was another hour before she even thought about leaving.

~You're still an Innocent~

Eventually, Kelly had to go. The nanny was waiting for her return, as were her kids. They didn't like to go to bed without her tucking them in, and it was already well past their bedtime.

"I promise I'll tell Marcus soon," she said before giving me a long and passionate goodnight kiss.

"Just don't change your mind," I told her, secretly a little worried that she would. She had told me she was going to call off the trip. She just wanted to be gentle about it.

"I won't." She kissed me again. "I promise." She gently stroked my hair.

I kissed her yet again. "Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," she said, giving me one last kiss before leaving.

I slept well that night, but I still wished it could have been with her in my arms.

~You're still an Innocent~

The next evening arrived soon enough. We didn't have to work that day, and she had some errands to run around town, so I hadn't seen her during the day. We just exchanged quick texts to confirm that we were still on.

I picked Aven up at four-thirty, and then we got in a cab, and headed over to the Jekyll and Hyde Club restaurant, which was near the park. It is a scary themed restaurant, which is very mild when it comes to the scary. I had never taken Aven there before, and Kelly said she had taken Hermés there once, but Helena had never been there before. Kelly and I, having both been there in the past, knew that it wasn't too scary to bring them.

Anyway, we didn't have to wait at all, for Kelly, Hermés, and Helena were all waiting for us already when we got there.

"Sorry to make you wait. Were you waiting long?" I asked once I had paid and tipped the cab driver, and met up with Kelly and the kids.

"No, actually it was perfect timing! We got here no more than a minute before you guys," Kelly said with a smile. She looked at Aven, "Well, hello, Beautiful girl!"

Aven smiled at her. "Hello, Kelly!"

Kelly looked at Helena, whom she was holding. "Look, Helena! Aven's here!" She set Helena down, and Helena ran over to Aven and kissed her cheeks.

Aven did the same to Helena, being in the monkey see, monkey do phase that she was.

Kelly and I both laughed. "I think she's been observing us too much!" Kelly said, then kissing my cheeks as she usually did when we couldn't kiss the way we wanted to.

I kissed her cheeks in return. "And my little girl is in her monkey see, monkey do phase."

"We have two little monkeys on our hands!" Kelly said with a smile.

I smiled too. "That we do!" I then turned to Hermés, who was watching us with a big smile on his face. "And how are you today, Mister?" I winked at him, the smile still on my face.

"I'm good, Matthew, thank you!" Hermés said. He hugged me. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" I said to him. "He's so mature!" I said to Kelly.

She grinned like the proud mother that she was. "I teach him and his sister their manners. It's a number one rule in my house—you must use your manners!"

I nodded. "It's a good rule to have! Shall we head in?" I gestured to the host, who was now taking the next group.

Kelly nodded. "I guess we better!" She picked up Helena again, and Hermés followed behind her.

I picked up Aven, and we headed in.

"Remember, this part's all pretend," I said to Aven.

"Yes, the walls aren't really closing in on us, and the ceiling is not really gonna cave in on us," Kelly said to her children.

"Only babies believe that that would happen, Mom," Hermés said smartly.

Kelly smirked. "It wasn't that long ago that you got scared at things like this."

"Iv'e grown up since then," Hermés said simply.

Kelly laughed. "It was only a year ago I took him hear, and he clung tightly to me, thinking he was going to be crushed," she said quietly to me.

I chuckled. "They grow up too fast!"

We watched the brief animated ghost tell us about the "club," which was just some spill about the restaurant that I wasn't paying much attention to. Then we were told the walls and ceiling were going to close in on us, and he was going to see if we could handle the fear. The walls closed in, and I couldn't really tell if the ceiling was getting lower or not. It was so dark in there. I did hear Helena whimper a bit, and Aven clung to me, hiding her face in my side, but it was over almost as soon as it had begun. Soon, the doors to inside the restaurant opened, and we were ushered inside.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kelly asked Helena, who had her head resting against Kelly's chest.

Helena shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"We're not crushed!" Aven said happily.

I laughed, and gently mussed up her hair. "See? I told you we wouldn't be!"

"It was all pretend," she said.

I nodded. "Yes. All pretend."

We got seated then. We were seated in The Grand Salon, which was kind of nice because, whenever the creatures in the place got animated, that's where they were.

The kids enjoyed the shows whenever the creatures would come out and talk. We all had a nice meal together, and we really felt like a family. I felt I could definitely get used to the five of us being a family. In fact, I already was.

After we ate, we looked around the other floors, for we knew the kids would be interested in seeing everything.

"Daddy, will you read me one of these?" Aven asked, taking a book out of one of the shelves of the library floor.

"I don't think we're supposed to take those out, Honey," I said, taking the book from her, and putting it back on the shelf.

"Daddy, you're _supposed_ to read books that come from a library!" Aven insisted.

I laughed at her cleverness. "But this is only a _pretend_ library."

"But the books are real!" she insisted.

Kelly knelt down in front of her. "Do you like playing games, Aven?"

Aven nodded.

"Well, look over there! There's lots of games you can play." Kelly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a couple quarters. "Why don't you go play some games with Helena and Hermés?" She nodded over to the games section, which was right outside the gate that led into the library. Hermés and Helena were already over there. Hermés was at the claw machine, Helena by his side, as he tried to win her a stuffed animal. "Hermés is really good at that game. Why don't you ask him to try to win you one too?" she asked.

Aven smiled. "Thank you!"

Kelly grinned. "You're very welcome!"

Aven then ran off to ask Hermés to win her a prize.

"See? I teach my kid manners too," I said proudly.

Kelly stood back up, and smiled. "I see that!" she said with a wink. "She's so cute!"

"So are your kids. Thanks for helping me out. I didn't know how to explain to her that I couldn't read her one of those books! Well, I suppose I could have, but it would be kind of awkward if I got caught. Not to mention, we'd be here all day. Look at the size of the one she picked out!" I nodded toward it. It of course, was back where it was supposed to be on its shelf, were I had put it.

She laughed. "Kids will be kids. I'm used to it. After you have a couple, you start picking up on things."

We both looked over at the kids. Helena was now holding a pink, stuffed pig in her arms, and Hermés was now working on a purple cat, more than likely for Aven, who was standing on her tiptoes, her little hands on the glass as she looked into the machine.

"Shall we go over and see how they're doing?" I asked, nodding over toward them.

Kelly took my hand, and smiled at me. "Let's!" she agreed.

So, we walked over to our children, and watched Hermés try to win Aven a purple cat. We cheered him on, and soon, he won it for her.

Aven's eyes were big, and she gasped as he took the cat out of the cubby hole, and handed it to her. "Here you go, Aven!"

Aven took the purple stuffed cat, then hugged Hermés tightly. "Thank you, Hermés! I love her!"

Hermés smiled at her, and gently stroked her hair. "You're very welcome, Aven!"

I wrapped my arm around Kelly, and smiled at our children, so proud of them both.

Kelly wrapped her arm around me too, and rested her head on my shoulder. "We're so lucky to have such great children," she said.

I nodded I know," I agreed.

We smiled at each other.

I sighed. If only they were all _our_ children, and not mothered or fathered by someone else. Maybe one day, we'd have our own. Who knew? "All right, let's all head up to the laboratory and the attic, and then we can go somewhere else, okay?" I asked,

"Okay!" the kids all agreed.

So, We all headed up to the next floor. I didn't know where we'd be going after we were done looking at the laboratory and attic. I figured I'd let the kids decide where they wanted to go. It didn't matter where we went anyway. As long as I was with Kelly and the kids, we could go to a garbage dump, and I knew I'd still have the time of my life.

~You're still an Innocent~

After we went to the last two floors, which of course were the laboratory and the attic, Kelly and I asked the kids where they wanted to go next. Aven mentioned the American Girl doll store, and of course Helena heard about it and got just as excited as Aven was to go there. Hermés asked politely if we could go to FAO Schwarz. Of course Kelly and I agreed to go to both places. We went to FAO Schwarz first since it less than a minute away.

We walked there since it was practically right next door. It wasn't next door exactly, but close enough that it might as well have been!

Anyway, when we got there, the kids wanted to get a picture with the toy soldier. There was always a guy dressed as toy soldier outside the front door, who was ready to greet the store's customers. So, Kelly and I got out our cameras, and took a picture of them all with the toy soldier.

"Now get one of you guys!" Hermés said to us.

Kelly and I looked at each other.

"I don't know. I think we're too old for that!" Kelly said.

"Aw, you're never too old to be a kid at heart!" the soldier said. He turned to his coworker that was also outside. "Come take a picture for us."

So, Kelly and I had no choice. We got in the picture, me on the toy soldier's left, and Kelly on his right. We smiled as the soldier's coworker took a picture of us. He took one with my camera, and then with Kelly's camera.

"Thank you," Kelly said with a giggle. "I guess that was kind of fun."

"Just make sure Santa remembers us when Christmas rolls around again," I joked with the soldier.

The solider laughed, then saluted. "Will do, Sir! Enjoy your visit." He winked.

Kelly and I thanked him, and then his coworker as we collected our cameras from him. Then, the five of us all headed into the store.

"I want to look upstairs at the doll houses!" Aven said right away. I had taken her there many times before, and she knew the store by heart.

"Yeah! I want to go play with the dolls!" Helena said.

"I want to look at the Lego stuff!" Hermés said. "Dolls are boring. We're going to be seeing enough of those at the American Doll place."

I laughed. I still couldn't get over how mature he was for his age. He said such mature sounding things. It was scary how time flew. It seems like just the other day, he was not even two yet. "Well, if your mom wants to take the girls upstairs to look at the doll houses, I'll take you to see the Legos!" I told him.

Hermés turned to his mother. "Can I?"

Kelly smiled. "Go ahead! I don't mind."

Hermés turned to me and grinned. "Let's go!" He took my hand, and tried to pull me away.

"Just a second," I said with a laugh. I turned to Kelly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

She shook her head. "Not at all! Just meet us by the dollhouses when you're done."

"Okay," I said. I finally let Hermés drag me off to the Legos then, a smile on my face. It would be nice to spend a little time just Hermés and I. I always wondered what it would be like to have a son, and I couldn't think of a better one to have than Hermés.

~You're still an Innocent~

"This is pretty cool!" I said when I saw the police station and firehouse they had on display that were entirely made of Legos.

"I wonder how long it would take to build one of these things," Hermés said, carefully running his fingers over the plastic blocks.

"For you, it would probably take a day. For me, it would probably take a year." I joked.

Hermés laughed. "We should build one together!"

I smiled. "I'd like that! You know what? You were so nice to get your sister and my daughter stuffed animals, but you didn't get one yourself!"

"I don't need one. They're for little kids," he said.

I smiled. It was kind of sad how quickly he was growing up. He was only five, yet, so mature. "Well, how about I buy you a lego thing for us to build?" I asked him.

"You don't have to do that," he said to me.

"I want to!" I told him. "What do you want—the police station or the firehouse? Or, if there's something else you'd rather have, you can have that. Anything you want!" I offered him.

"Well, I do like the fire station," he said.

I grinned. "Excellent! You know what? They aren't that much money. I'll get you the police station too." I picked up one of each, and headed to the register to pay for them.

"Thank you!" Hermés said once I had paid for them, and handed him the bag.

I smiled, and gently stroked his hair. "You're welcome, Buddy!"

We looked around a bit more, then met back up with Kelly and the girls.

"Daddy, look at this house!" Aven said, taking my hand, and leading me over to a big pink plastic doll house. It had a whole bunch of cute dolls and accessories in it.

"That place is decorated better than ours!" I joked to Aven.

Kelly laughed.

"Can I get it, Daddy?" Aven asked.

"Do you want this or an American Doll?" I asked her. "You can't have both."

Aven pouted. "The doll," she said.

"Your birthday is coming up in a couple of months. Maybe you'll end up getting the doll house too. You'll just have to wait and see," I told her with a wink.

Needless to say, her pout quickly turned into a smile.

"What is this?" Kelly asked, looking into the bag Hermés was now holding up for her.

"Look what Matthew got me!" he said excitedly.

Kelly took a closer look in the bag, then looked back up at me. "Those are expensive! You didn't have to do that! Let me pay you back."

I shook my head, and held up my hands. "No way! It's my gift to him. They came to just over two hundred dollars total. It's not bad at all. He was nice enough to get my daughter a stuffed cat. I thought it was only fair to get him something in return."

"But a stuffed cat cost him all but seventy-five cents all together—seventy-five cents which I gave him. Those were way too expensive!" she protested.

"I don't mind, Kel. Honestly. I was happy to do it," I assured her.

"Well, at least let me pay for _one_ of them," she said.

I shook my head. "Not a chance!"

She sighed, and picked up Helena. "Well, I hope he at least thanked you."

"He did!" I said just as Hermés said, "I did!"

I picked up Aven, and then we all looked around the place a bit more.

We came across the toy keyboard that you can step on, and it plays music. It was in the movie _Big_ with Tom Hanks, and now on display there at the store.

My eyes lit up, and I set Aven down. "Let's all play!" I said.

She grinned up at me, and then she and I danced around on the keyboard making horrible music that would never sound like the music Tom Hanks played, but it was still beautiful to me because I was playing with my daughter.

"Let me try!" Hermés said, joining us then.

Helena laughed, and clapped her hands together, then ran onto it with us.

"Come on over! Join us!" I said to Kelly, motioning her over with my hand.

She smiled, and shook her head. "It looks pretty crowded already. I'll just watch."

"Aw, come on! There's room for one more!" I turned to the kids. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" the kids all echoed.

I took Kelly's hand, and pulled over to the keyboard.

She sighed. "You don't take no for an answer, do you?" she asked with a grin.

I grinned too. "Nope! It doesn't get me what I want." I winked at her.

She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless, and joined us.

For a moment, we all jumped around on the keyboard, laughing and having a good time. Then, the kids ventured off, and Kelly and I stayed on, barely noticing they had left. Of course they were still right by us, watching us. They just preferred to watch with amusement instead of play on it now.

"You're doing it wrong! You have to step twice on this one, and once on this one!" Kelly said to me as we tried to figure out how to play "Heart and Soul" on the keyboard.

We tried, but kept screwing up. We were both laughing, and having fun, and didn't realize that the kids were getting restless.

"Can we go now?" Hermés asked. "We've been standing here for five minutes!"

Kelly and I both looked at him and the girls who were all standing there, watching us, and waiting for us to stop messing around.

Kelly blushed. "Sorry!"

I grinned. "We can go now."

So, we left the store, and headed for Central Park. We thought it would be nice to go for a walk, and walk off our dinner.

I smiled, content as we headed there, for, with every moment that I spent with Kelly and the kids, the more we all felt like a family, and the more I was determined to make sure I never had to give them up.

~You're still an Innocent~

We had a nice walk, but soon, the kids wanted to make a snowman. Hermés suggested it, and Aven was all for it. Helena wanted to make one too once she heard that her brother and friend were going to make one.

So, we all looked around for twigs and rocks to make the snowman. Once we found some, Kelly and I helped the kids roll the snow. There wasn't too much snow to work with, but we had enough to make a medium-sized snowman since there was a lot of space to get the snow from. We all had fun making, it. However, when it came time to decorate the snowman, Hermés surprised us all.

We let Hermés go to work at his decorating since he apparently had a vision. However, when he stepped back to let us admire his masterpiece, Kelly and I were both in shock. On the very last section of the snowman, he had put two big rocks side by side, with a twig sticking out below the two rocks. Needless to say, it was far too risqué of a snowman for a five-year old to have made.

Kelly looked at me, a hand over her mouth.

I laughed. "You handle this one—he's your son!" I then took out my camera, and took a picture of it. "Well done!" I said.

Kelly blushed. "Don't encourage him," she said to me before turning back to her son. "Honey, don't you think it would be better to put those rocks where his eyes are, and use the twig for one of his arms?"

Hermés shook his head. "He doesn't have any clothes to wear, so that's what his bottom half looks like!"

"He's not very well endowed," I joked.

Kelly elbowed me. "Not helping!" she said. Still, there was a hint of amusement in her tone. She walked over to the snowman, and took out the rocks and twig.

"That's gotta hurt! You just castrated the poor guy!" I said.

Kelly laughed, and turned around to face me. "Stop it! This is so bad!" She turned back to her son. "Snowmen aren't like humans and animals. They don't have those parts. I think these will look better for his eyes."

Hermés sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

Kelly picked up Helena. "Here. Put his right eye in!" she said with a smile as she handed one of the rocks to Helena.

Helena smiled, and took the rock. Then, she pressed it into the top section of the snowman.

I picked up Aven, and took the other rock from Kelly. "Wanna put his left eye in?" I asked Aven.

Aven nodded, and took the rock from me. Then, she pressed the other rock in, making an impressibly parallel left eye.

"I'll put the stick in," Hermés said, taking the stick from Kelly. He shoved it into the right side of the middle section. "Now he needs a left arm."

I set Aven down, and looked around until I around another twig. "His left arm will be slightly shorter than his right arm, but it will do. It's better than only having one arm!" I joked.

Kelly smirked.

I stuffed the other twig into the left side of the snowman, making it as parallel as I could with the right twig arm.

"Now _you_ have to add something, Mommy!" Hermés said to Kelly.

"I'll make the mouth!" Kelly said. She set Helena down, then picked up four of the stones we had found. Then, she made them into a smile right where the snowman's mouth should be.

"And this!" I added, taking one more stone and pressing it between the eyes and mouth. "Now he has a nose."

"Too bad we don't have a carrot," Hermés said.

"Who wants a big, long, orange nose anyway?" I asked.

Hermés and the girls giggled, and Kelly smiled.

"Here," Hermés said, taking his hat, and placing it on top of the snowman's head. "Now he has a hat! It's not like Frosty's, but, it will do."

"Go pose by him, and I'll take a picture!" Kelly said to the kids.

They all posed by the snowman then, and she and I both took a picture with our cameras.

"I can take one of you guys! I know how to take pictures," Hermés sad to us then.

So, Kelly and I agreed. Kelly went to the snowman's right, and I went to the snowman's left. We posed. First, when Hermés took one with Kelly's camera, Kelly posed by kissing the snowman's cheek, and I placed my arm around the snowman. Then, when Hermés took one with _my_ camera, Kelly and I both hugged the snowman with both arms, making a snowman sandwich. We smiled at the camera. We planned on sharing each other's photo with the other.

"All right, let's head to the American Girl store now, and then head back home. It's getting a little late," Kelly said to her kids.

So, Hermés grabbed his hat back from the snowman, and put it back on. "Sorry, Mr. Snowman, but I need it back," he said to him.

"Is Mr. Snowman his name?" I asked Hermés with an amused smile.

Hermés tapped his lips with his right index finger, and thought about if for moment before simply resounding, "Yes."

I chuckled. "Good name!"

We headed over to catch a cab then, for it was too cold to walk to the store.

I was having such a fun time, I didn't want it to end. Who knew? Maybe someday soon, it would never have to.

~You're still an Innocent~

The doll place had bored poor Hermés to tears—figuratively speaking of course. The girls both wanted dolls made to look just like them, so Kelly and I helped them pick out just the right selections so that their dolls looked similar enough to them that they'd be happy. Then of course they wanted to pick out matching outfits for themselves and their dolls. At the end, they insisted on getting their picture taken with their dolls at the station that made up fake magazine covers. So, they both got a "magazine cover" with a picture of them and their doll on it.

We were just about out the door when Aven saw the hair salon. I knew that it would be hopeless by then to try to tell her no. So, to the dolly hair salon it was so that their dolls could get their hair done.

Finally, we were able to leave the store with the girls being satisfied. Hermés was satisfied too because we were finally leaving.

"Does it really have to end now? Not to be rude and invite myself over, but how about we all go to your place, the kids get into their pajamas, and then we can all have popcorn, and watch a kid-friendly movie on OnDemand?" I suggested.

Kelly looked at her watch. "Well, it is only eight-thirty. I suppose we could. Sounds like fun!" she agreed with a smile.

"Great!" I said.

"We can pick a Disney movie. Those are usually no longer than an hour and a half," she said.

So, we hailed a cab, then went to her place.

When we got there, we all took off our coats and shoes, then Kelly told me where the popcorn bags were so that I could make popcorn while she helped the kids get ready for bed. Aven sat on the couch in the family room, playing with her new doll and her stuffed cat while she waited for us.

Fifteen minutes later, the kids were in their pajamas (except for Aven of course), the popcorn was made and put into a big bowl, the sodas were poured and put into glasses, and we were all ready to watch a movie. The kids were all small, so we managed to all cuddle together under a big blanket on the couch, and eat our snacks while watching _The Jungle Book_—the animated version. It was a movie all the kids could agree on. We sat (from left to right if you're facing the couch) me, Aven, Helena, Kelly, and Hermés.

The movie was great, and the snacks were good. It was such a fun time, and, not to sound like a broken record, but, with every moment that passed, I was beginning to feel more and more like we were a family. When the movie ended, I was kind of sad, for I knew our night was about to come to a close.

Kelly had the kids go brush their teeth, and she told them she would be right in to tuck them in.

Helena wanted to show Aven her room, so Kelly let Aven join her as long as Helena promised to still brush her teeth, which Helena promised she would.

Once we were alone, I slid over so that I was right beside Kelly. "That's better! We were too far apart for my taste!"

She grinned, and pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss. "Better?" she asked, licking her lips after breaking the kiss.

I nodded, then kissed her again before responding. "Much!"

"I really had fun with you and the kids tonight," she said to me.

"It kind of felt like we were a family, didn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It did."

I stroked the side of her face. "I love you and those kids of yours so much!"

"And I love you and Aven," she told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, for she looked sad.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm afraid to," she said.

I felt suddenly felt sick. "Please don't tell me you've changed your mind and are going back to Marcus."

She shook her head. "No way! I just... I don't want to ruin the trip he planned for us. He went to all that trouble, and I couldn't forgive myself if I let it all go to waste."

"So, you're going on it anyway? He doesn't even know about you and I yet, does he?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to go on the trip with him and let him have one last happy moment with me. Then, I'm going to tell him on the plane ride home that we're through."

"So you can have a long ride home to feel awkward?" I asked.

She sighed. "Maybe a little. But at least it will give us some time to talk about it, so I can explain to him that I never meant to hurt him."

"What if you go on the trip and end up changing your mind?" I asked. "What if you fall back in love with him, and want to stay with him instead of me?"

She shook her head, and gently stroked my cheek. "I promise you that won't happen. I'm not even in love with him. I thought I might be at one point, but I'm not. Being with you made me realize what being in love _really_ is."

"Promise you won't let him come between us?" I asked.

"I promise," she said.

We kissed a little bit more, then it was time to go. Kelly had to help the kids, and I had to get Aven home. She was staying the night at my place, but I still didn't want her getting to bed too late.

So, I said goodnight to the kids, and Aven said goodnight to them as well.

Kelly walked us to the door. "Goodbye, Aven! I had fun hanging out with you today!" she said, kneeling down to Aven's level.

Aven smiled, and hugged Kelly. "Goodbye, Kelly! I love you."

It just melted my heart, and I could tell from the look on Kelly's face that it had melted her heart too.

Kelly kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Pretty girl! Goodnight!" She stood back up.

"Goodnight," Aven said to her.

"Goodnight. I'll call you about our date tomorrow," I told Kelly then.

Kelly kissed my cheeks. "Goodnight. I'll be waiting for your call." She hugged me close, then murmured in my ear, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I held her tightly. "I hope so. I couldn't stand losing you."

"You're not going to. I promise you," she said to me. "It's just going to be an innocent trip with a friend," she assured me.

I kissed her once more, then she saw us out the door.

I could't help but feel dread as Aven and I stood in the street, and hailed a cab to go home. I knew Marcus, and I knew his intentions, and, let me tell you, I could _guarantee_ they were anything but innocent.


	12. Haunted

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 12: Haunted**_

Thursday arrived. Even though it was a date night with Kelly, I couldn't be happy about it. I wasn't happy about it, of course, because it was our last date until Kelly went on her trip with Marcus. The very next day, she'd be getting on a plane with Marcus and leaving for a weekend getaway with him in Tuscany. It just wasn't fair. I didn't get how she could possibly go on a romantic weekend trip with him and not end up sleeping with him.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it, so I knew I might as well just try the best I could to enjoy my date with Kelly before he whisked her off to a far away land, so to speak.

I wasn't going to let her go without putting up a fight of course. No, I was going to make sure that she didn't forget our date tonight, and that, the whole time she was with Marcus, I never left her mind.

I started off by doing a little shopping. It took me a while to find just the right pair, but I eventually found a pair of black leather pants that fit me perfectly. They weren't so tight that they looked like women's leather pants, but they were still tight enough to hopefully make her notice and crave me. I paired it with a black silk dress shirt, leaving the first three buttons undone. On my feet, I wore black socks, and black leather boots. I wore my hair messy. For a jacket, I decided to buy a black leather jacket. I hoped Kelly would think I looked hot.

When Kelly met me at the restaurant we had agreed to meet at, she smiled. "Well, well, in't this a different look for you?"

I smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Well, you look..." She trailed off.

I frowned. "You don't like it." I stated it instead of asked it.

"It's not that. It just... Leather pants really don't work for a man style-wise, unless you are a biker." She giggled.

I groaned out loud. So much for her being unable to keep her hands off me like I had imagined she would be. "That bad, huh?

"It's not all _that_ bad. I mean, you certainly have the body for it." She raised an eyebrow and smirked down at my pants.

I felt myself blushing.

"It's just that you look more like a sleazy car dealer than anything," she continued.

"Wow, you really have a way of making a man feel good. Thanks Kel!" I said it in a joking tone, but I really was hurt by her comment.

"Hey," she said gently, her hand on the bare part of my chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that... I like the way you usually dress. You don't have to dress to impress me. I already love you, and I already chose you." She kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her. That did make me feel a little bit better. Her hand on my chest helped matters a little bit too.

"And, for what it's worth, I'm thinking about peeling those pants off of you right now," she murmured into my ear.

I grinned at her. "What do you say we go back to my place, and you can help me pick out something a little more dinner appropriate?"

"Sounds like a plan." She brushed her lips against my ear again. "Maybe we can also help each other work up an appetite?"

I headed out the door without responding. I got to the street, and held out my arm. "Taxi!" I could hear Kelly giggling behind me in amusement.

~Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted~

We kept our cool until we got into my hotel room, safe from prying eyes. However, as soon as the door was shut and locked securely behind us, we were all over each other.

She took my coat off, and I took hers off, both in a hurried frenzy.

"I want you so bad I can hardly stand it!" she said, jumping on me, and wrapping her legs tightly around my waist.

That alone was more than enough to get me in the mood for her—not that I needed any help in that department. Those legs of hers turned me on to no end. They always did! They were so long and perfect. I knew one day they would be the death of me, but oh what a way to go!

I carried her to the bedroom, and sat her down on my bed.

I must say, maybe I was a bit too hard on you back at the restaurant. These pants aren't all _that_ bad!" She placed her hands over my butt, and gave it a hard squeeze. "You're totally built perfect for these pants." She ran her hands down the sides of my thighs, and then, ever so gently, ran her hand over the crotch of my pants. "Though, I must say, these are starting to become a little snug on you."

"It's all your fault," I told her, gently pushing her down onto her back on the bed.

She smirked up at me. "Bad me! What should I do to make it up to you?"

I took her wrists and pinned them above her head. "I can think of a few things."

She licked her lips. "Let me help you get out of those things first. You may just need a crowbar."

"Very funny," I said with a smirk. I released her wrists, and she sat back up.

"You didn't even wear a belt with these. It was already too much leather on leather anyway. You had leather boots, leather pants, and a leather jacket. Think of all the poor cows who died so that you can look good," she teased.

"Ha! The jokes on you!" I said. All of this is faux leather. Don't you know that wearing real leather is such a faux pas?"

"I'm impressed!" she said. "But the outfit is still cheesy, and it still has to come off." She surprised me then by taking my zipper between her teeth, and gently pulling it down.

I moaned. "Keep doing things like that and we're never going to make it to the restaurant!"

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" she asked, slowly pulling my leather pants down, and bringing my briefs down with them.

"Now that you mention it, no!" I said. I pulled off her top, and tossed it to the floor. I then kissed her, starting from her neck, then making my way down her collar bone, and finally down the valley of her breasts.

She threw her head back a bit, and let out a pleasured sigh. Her fingers tangled in my hair.

I then kicked my boots off, and toed my socks off. Next, I pulled her boots and socks off.

My hands then worked on her zipper of her jeans. "I'm not talented in the zipper department like you are," I told her with a wink.

She grinned at me. "It's all right. All that matters is that you get them off me."

"I'm _totally_ in agreement there," I said to her, getting her jeans undone. I pulled them off her, but left her lacy pink bikini style briefs on. They matched her lacy pink bra. They were pale pink in color, and so sexy against her flushed skin.

I slowly ran my hands up the smooth expanse of her stomach. "You get more beautiful every time I see you," I told her.

She smiled at me. "I must be a goddess by now then."

"Prettier than any goddess _I_ know of," I said.

She took my face between her hands and kissed me softly on the lips. "And you're sexier than the sexiest of sexies!" she told me.

I laughed. "I'm not sure that makes sense, but I'll take it!"

We grinned at each other.

"Enough chitchat! Now, are we going to talk all night, or get down to it?" she asked. She took my hands, and placed them over her breasts. Then, she whispered in my ear, "The straps are in the back. You know the drill."

Indeed I did. She lifted her body up so that I could reach behind her and unlatch her bra.

I managed to get it undone, then I slipped it off her. "It's pretty," I said with a smile, and I let it dangle from my finger.

"Thanks. I just got it new," she said.

"For your trip?" I asked, suddenly losing the mood. I let the bra drop from my finger to the floor.

She took my face between her hands again, and forced me to look at her. "_No_, I bought it to wear for you tonight. If I was planning on taking it with me to Tuscany, I wouldn't be wearing it now. Besides, I am not going to be stripping for Marcus, or anything of the sort. I picked _you_. He and I are just going as friends."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, I don't think he sees it that way. He's going to pull out everything he has to try to win you over."

Kelly suddenly smirked.

I was going to ask her what she was smirking about, but then I caught on. I twisted my face in disgust. "That is disgusting and gross! I do did not want that image in my head, thank you very much!"

She burst into giggles. "He's going to pull out everything, huh?"

"I think I'm going to lose my dinner before even eating it," I said, trying desperately to lose the image that was suddenly entering my mind.

Kelly giggled a little bit more, then calmed down. "I'm sorry." She gently stroked my right cheek. "I shouldn't laugh. You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I don't want to lose you." I took her left hand in mine, and brought it to my lips. I kissed it. "I thought I lost you once. I can't go through that again."

She sighed, and continued stroking my cheek. "Baby, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not going to lose me—ever! You must realize I need you just as much as you need me. I can no more live without you than you can without me."

"I'm just worried you'll change your mind, what with you being on a romantic getaway with someone you love and all. Tuscany is a pretty romantic place," I said.

"I love _you_. _You're_ the one I chose, and you're the only one I want. I'm not going to change my mind. You have to trust me on this one. A relationship has to have trust," she said to me.

"It's him I don't trust. Besides, sometimes you fall in love without even meaning to. Besides, you have to at least still have _some_ feelings for Marcus. Feelings like that don't just go away over night," I said, making myself sick at the words.

"I'm not in love with him. Not the way I am with you. What I have with you is stronger than anything I've ever felt for anyone. That includes any man I've ever dated or been married to," she assured me. She stroked some hair out of my eyes. "I promise you, you're the only one who my heart desires." She kissed me sweetly on the mouth. "Now, can we please make love before I spontaneously combust?"

It was I who laughed this time. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Spontaneously combust?"

She shrugged. "I need my man, and I need him _now_. What can I say?" She gripped me tightly.

I suddenly felt the mood coming back. I let my fingertips graze down her sides, causing her to shiver. "I can't have my girlfriend spontaneously combusting now, so I guess we _better_ make love!"

She grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Though, if you like anything I'm doing to you, feel free to spontaneously combust," I joked as I slowly slipped her underwear off and to the ground, then manually wrapped her legs around my waist. I then brushed my lips against her right ear. "But not until I'm good and ready for you to spontaneously combust!"

She moaned in response, then grabbed me and kissed me hard.

I moaned, and began making love to her. I suddenly didn't mind if we made dinner or not. Dessert was already looking to be so much better anyway. Who says you can't have you dessert first? Heck, I wanted dessert first from now on.

~Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted~

We finally made it to dinner—two hours later. She was insatiable, and it in return made _me_ insatiable. Needless to say, it had most definitely worked up our appetites as we had wanted it to.

"You look so much sexier in those jeans. They are so much more you!" Kelly said to me as we sat down to eat. She had chosen a dark wash, boot-cut pair of jeans for me to wear along with a white dress shirt underneath a bright blue sweater.

"What can I say? I love blue on you. It brings out your eyes," she said to me with a wink.

I couldn't argue with that one! I also wore my favorite gray jacket, and, on my feet, I wore grey socks and grey boots.

"If I wasn't so hungry, I'd drag you back to bed!" She told me.

I grinned. "There's always after dinner."

She laughed. "I want to actually do something with you tonight other than making love."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How about after we've had our date?"

She smiled. "We'll see if you earn it."

I smirked at her from across the table. "Oh, I'll earn it. I promise you."

She smiled even brighter, and it made my heart race. Her smile never failed to do that to me.

We looked over our menus, then ordered our dinner. We got our food quick, for it only came about ten minutes after we ordered it.

"That looks good. I was gonna order that, but had a craving for the chicken instead," she said, looking over at my pasta.

"Do you want to try a bite?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you don't mind," she said.

"Of course I don't mind!" I grabbed her fork from her, and twirled it into my pasta. I then held it to her mouth.

She blushed. "What if people see?"

"It's dark in here, and were at a corner table. They aren't even that busy, and no one is really seated around us. No one will see," I assured her.

"All right, but if we appear on Page 6 tomorrow, the blame is all on you," she said.

I laughed. "Deal."

She ate from the bite I fed her, then licked her lips. "Mm, that _is_ good! I kind of wish I had ordered _that_ now."

"How about I eat half of mine, and you eat half of yours, then we split?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed with a smile and a wink.

So, we ate our food and made small talk, switching our plates when we were both half done.

"I have to say, this was a very good idea you had," Kelly said as she ate my other half of the spaghetti.

"Of course it was because I came up with it," I said arrogantly.

"You, my Love, are full of it!" she responded.

"Full of love for you maybe," I said in response.

She raised an eyebrow. "Just maybe?"

I grinned. "My love will grow stronger if we can finish off the night the way I want to."

"And what would be the way you want to?" she asked, playing dumb.

I knew she was trying to get me to blush and be shy about it, but I wasn't going to let her get one over on me. "Me taking you to bed and making sure I'm the very first thing on your mind the whole time you're with Marcus this weekend," I said simply.

"We don't need to do that in order for that to happen. However, let's just concentrate on having _real_ dessert for now." She smiled at me.

"You are my real dessert," I told her.

"You know what I mean," she said, giving me a stern look, but quickly finishing it up with a smile and a blush. She didn't look at me when smiling and blushing.

I chuckled. I loved making her blush.

~Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted~

For dessert we had a slice of chocolate cake split between us. Kelly wanted to split so that she wasn't eating as many calories, and I wanted to split because I was partially full after having such a big dinner.

Anyway, after dessert, we decided to go see a movie. We saw _Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close_, which has Tom Hanks in it. It was a really good movie, and I was sure I heard Kelly sniffling in the theater. I called her on it when we exited the theater.

"You were crying during the movie, weren't you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"I was not!" she insisted.

"Then what was the sniffling I heard?" I teased.

"It was probably someone next to me," she said.

"There was no one on either side of us in our row," I stated.

"It could have been someone behind you then," she said.

"Really? Because it sounded just like it was coming from beside me," I pushed.

"All right, all right, I was crying! So sue me! It was a sad and touching movie," she said.

I stopped her, and made her face me. "Hey." I gently stroked her cheek. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I was just razzing you. You're right. It was a really sad movie. You never have to hide your emotions from me. I love you."

She nuzzled her cheek against my hand. "I appreciate that. I love you too."

"Wanna go get a couple of drinks? I asked.

"Just one. I don't want to be even the slightest bit tipsy tonight," she said to me.

"Neither do I. We'll have one, then we'll leave," I promised her.

So, she linked her arm with me, and rested her head on my shoulder, then we headed down the street to find a good place to get some drinks.

I knew we must look very much like a couple to the public eye, but, if Kelly didn't mind being out in public like that, then neither did I. In fact, I was kind of proud to show her off!

~Can't turn back now I'm Haunted~

We found a bar that had a karaoke night going on.

"Let's go in there! I love hearing all the bad singers!" I said.

Kelly laughed. "All right. I'm not one to make fun though. You can sing, so, though it's kind of mean, you have the right to make fun of the bad singers. I, on the other hand, am actually one of the bad singers."

"You're not as bad as you think you are," I assured her.

"You're just being polite," she said.

I shook my head. "I am not! I mean it! You sing beautifully to me. Then again, I _am_ rather bias."

She kissed my cheek. "You're sweet, but I suck. Just don't make fun of me to my face, or I will kick you in the tush," she said.

I smirked. "Is that a promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're weird."

I laughed, and we headed up to the bar to order our drinks. Once we got them, we found a table, and sat down.

"So bad!" I said, cringing at a boy who was trying to sing, and failing miserably at Aerosmith's "Dream On."

"I can only imagine how it would sound if _I_ sang it," Kelly said, taking a sip of her drink.

I laughed. "I'm telling you, it would sound ten times better than this clown's version."

"You're so mean to the bad singers," she said.

I shrugged. "Hey, if it's not to their faces, it's not mean."

"You have a strange way of reasoning, but it is better than to say it to their faces, if you must say something nasty, so I'll agree with what you just said," Kelly replied.

I grinned, and we continued to sip our drinks, and listen to the boy torture the song.

"They're all clapping for him because he is finally finished!" I said once the boy had finally finished his screeching. "The next Stephen Tyler he will never be!"

"You're brutal!" Kelly responded.

"I call it like I hear it," I said.

Next up was a lady trying to sing Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi." It was still horrible, but at least not a screechy mess like the boy before her had been.

"Seriously, where are all the good singers?" I asked.

"If you want a good singer so badly, then go up and sign yourself up!" Kelly said, nodding to me.

I thought about it for a moment, and an idea crept to my mind. "All right, I will! I'll show you what _real_ singing is like!"

She smirked. "You do that!" She then went back to sipping her drink.

So, I headed up to the sign up sheet. I looked over the book, then signed up.

I came back over to our table then, and sat down. "There is only one person ahead of me," I informed her.

"Well, this chick clearly can't sing, so you should sound extra good," Kelly said, before finishing up her drink.

I grinned. "Now who's being mean?"

"That's a lot milder than I should say," she said simply, setting down her now empty glass.

I winced as the newest wanna be singer girl hit a high note wrong. She was trying to sing Adel's "Rolling In the Deep," and failing miserably. "I can't think of any bad puns, so I'll pass this time," I said.

"You're losing your game!" Kelly teased.

"I guess I am!" I agreed.

By the time I finished my drink, it was time for me to go up and sing.

I had chosen to sing "Irresponsible" by Frank Sinatra. I got up and sang it, making sure to look at Kelly the whole time I sang. I even got off the stage one time, and took her hand as I sang the line, "But it's undeniably true, I'm irresponsibly mad for you."

She blushed, and smiled at me.

When I was done, she came up to me and kissed my cheek. "You're so sweet."

I grinned. "I try."

"All right, next up is Matthew and Kelly with the Sonny and Cher hit, "I Got You, Babe," the guy in charge of the karaoke said.

Kelly looked at me in horror. "You didn't."

I grinned cheekily. "I did."

"I'm going to kill you!" She said. "I'm not doing it."

She tried to leave, but I wouldn't let her.

I took her hand, and pulled her back. "The music's already starting, you can't! If Cameron Diaz could do it in _My Best Friend's Wedding_, than so can you!" I told her.

She let out a cry of frustration, but sang with me anyway.

She really wasn't as bad of a singer as she thought she was. True, she was no Cher, but she still sang better than she thought she could.

We had fun singing it together. The more she got into the song, the more fun she had, and we sang it to each other.

Everybody cheered when we were done, and we took hands and bowed.

"They only loved us because they're drunk, you know," Kelly said to me.

"They didn't boo, so whatever works, right?" I teased with a wink.

She laughed, and winked back. "Right!"

I nodded toward the door. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Kelly nodded. "I say yes!"

So, we left the bar, and headed for the park. I kind of felt the park was "our place" by now, as corny as it sounded.

We stopped by the playground.

"Sit down on the swing!" I told her.

"I'm too big for the swings," she insisted.

"Na! You're never to old for the swings!" I insisted.

She sighed. "The things I do for you." She sat down on the swing.

I then went behind her and pushed her.

She laughed. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"It's fun though, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

I pushed her a little bit more, then got on the swing beside her. We then had a contest to see who could swing higher. She beat me.

"I'm getting old," I grumbled.

"You're younger than me, so that's no excuse!" she said.

"Only by ten months," I grumbled.

"Come on. I'll cheer you up!" she said, getting off her swing, and taking my hands in her own.

I let her pull me up. "How?"

She grinned, and whispered into my ear.

"Let's go get a taxi!" I said.

She laughed. "I knew that would cheer you up!"

We then headed with our arms around each other to go hail a cab back to her place. The kids were already at their father's, and she and I would have the place to ourselves.

~Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted~

Our lovemaking had been bittersweet. It had been perfect, but sad at the same time, for, when it ended, I had to go. Not only that, but I knew that, the next day, she'd be with Marcus, leaving for Tuscany. I wanted to stay the night, but she and Marcus were catching an early flight the next morning. Of course, he couldn't find me in bed with her until she had had the chance to tell him she chose me. Actually, he couldn't find me in bed with her afterward either. Then again, that would be kind of a turn on. Take that, Marcus!

In all seriousness, I felt as if it was the last time seeing her when I kissed her goodbye. I know she had assured me she wasn't going to change her mind about choosing me, but, after a romantic weekend getaway in Tuscany together... I mean, was that even possible for nothing to happen between them?

"Don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it, then we can be together for good." She kissed me passionately on the lips. "I promise." She gently stroked my cheek.

"You'll kill me if you change your mind. I'm just warning you," I told her.

"I'm not going to change my mind, and you're going to be living for a very long time," she said to me.

We kissed again.

"I'll be thinking about you the whole weekend, and I'll call you as soon as I get back," she told me.

I sighed. "All right."

We kissed a little bit more.

"I'll miss you like crazy," I told her.

"Back at you!" she said.

We kissed again, and then I was out the door. I paused to look back at her.

She waved, and blew me a kiss.

I pretended to catch it, then blew one back at her. Then, I turned and headed down the street, hoping she kept her word by the time she got back.

~Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted~

The weekend was horrible. I didn't get a single call or text, or even tweet from Kelly. I kept thinking of her being too busy making love with Marcus to give me a second thought. It made me want to through up. In fact, I almost did at one point.

I tried to take my mind off things by watching a Lifetime movie, but they were running a romance marathon. One was just finishing up, and I decided to wait to see what was on next.

_"Coming up next, Under the Tuscan Sun_," the narrator announced.

"You got to be kidding me," I said.

I quickly flipped off the television, and turned the radio on.

Some guy was singing about a weekend getaway. I quickly shut the radio off, and looked up Heavenward. "Really, God? Really?"

I grabbed my jacket, slipped on my shoes, then grabbed my house key. Then, I left for the grocery store. I figured that maybe buying some comfort food would make me feel better.

However, when I got there, I walked passed the Nutella, which was on sale. I know it's a stretch, but Nutella is originally from Italy.

Then, as I continued to walk, I saw the pasta section. Of course Italy is known for their pasta!

The final nail in the coffin was a couple, looking so in love, walked passed me.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner tonight, Beautiful?" the guy asked the girl.

She smiled up at him lovingly. "I'm thinking Italian!"

Needless to say, I got the heck out of there.

After that, I didn't know where else to go, so I went to the bar to drown my sorrows. I had no choice. It was the only way I knew how to get Kelly and Marcus and all this Italian, Tuscany crap our of my mind. I just needed to stop feeling so haunted.


	13. Last Kiss

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 13: Last Kiss**_

The weekend was over, but Kelly hadn't contacted me. I was beginning to worry. I knew Kelly could still be on the plane, but it was nine o'clock at night on Monday. She had told me she would be back Monday evening.

_What if she changed her mind?_ I didn't want to worry myself, but I couldn't stop the thought from entering my mind.

I didn't want to call or text her, because I didn't want to be pushy. I figured, if she wanted to contact me, she would.

I didn't know what else to do, so I called Leyla. I know that sounds incredibly weird, calling my ex-girlfriend, but, for a couple years, I had been used to talking to her when I was feeling down. She still wanted to be friends, so I figured she wouldn't mind talking with me now.

Leyla agreed to meet with me at the park. I figured the park was usually quiet this time of year, and we could talk without the noisiness of a restaurant or bar. Of course, there was always my place, but I knew that might be just a little bit too weird, seeing as she and I had just broken up. It was one of those "feels like spring even though it's winter" days anyway.

We got to the park, and hugged in greeting.

"Want a hot chocolate?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sure!"

So, we got our hot chocolates, then found a bench that was in a quiet part of the park.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"It's about Kelly. I'm sorry. I know this is weird for me to be talking to you about her when I dumped you for her, but... I just didn't know who else to talk to," I admitted. I blushed. I hated appearing vulnerable. Rarely did I ever let that side of me show. Tonight though, it just couldn't be helped.

"It's okay." She took my hand in her gloved hand, and gently squeezed it. "I told you I still want to be friends, and I mean it. You always talked to me about things before. Now is no different. What's on your mind?"

I smiled at her, and gently squeezed her hand in return, grateful to her. "Kelly went on a weekend trip to Tuscany with Marcus. He had the trip planned already, and she didn't want to make it go to waste. She didn't want to crush him. So, she went on the trip with him, and planned on telling him that it's over on the plane ride home," I explained.

Leyla winced. "Ouch! I think that would be worse. I mean, who wants to go on a romantic trip in such a romantic city, and then..." She trailed off, apparently noticing the lack of color in my face. "I'm sorry. I'm not helping, am I?"

I shook my head. "No, it's all right. I already know how bad it is that she is going there with him. Please, continue."

"I was just going to say that I think it would hurt worse, being so happy, and then having your dreams crushed right when you thought things were going so wonderfully. I myself would rather have found out beforehand. I mean, if she's not into him anymore, then it won't be much of the romantic trip he was hoping for anyway. He might as well have gotten the news before getting even more attached to her," Leyla reasoned.

I nodded. "That's what I thought, but Kelly thought it would hurt him more _not_ going on the trip with him. She's such a caring person, I can't really say it surprises me," I said with a sigh.

"So, when does she get back?" Leyla asked.

I sighed. "Supposedly this evening. I haven't heard from her yet though."

Leyla smirked. "Let me guess. You're worried that Marcus was able to work his charms on her, and she changed her mind. After all, like I said, Tuscany is a pretty romantic city. She's a woman, he's a man, they're in a romantic city, shacked up in a villa together for the long weekend."

I glared at her. "Okay, so not helping!"

She held up her free hand in defense. "I'm just saying what I can imagine is going through your head right now."

I sighed. "Well, it is. It all is."

She placed her hand over my shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry, all right?"

"Easier said than done," I muttered.

She sighed. "Did you tell Kelly how you felt about this before she left?"

I nodded.

Leyla gently nudged me. "And what did she say?"

I sighed. "She said not to worry—that she chose me, and that she and Marcus were just going as friends. She assured me she wasn't going to sleep with him."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about!" Leyla said.

I looked at her. "She could change her mind, you know. Once she was alone with him in that villa in Tuscany, who knows what happened?"

Leyla raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not putting much trust in Kelly, are you?"

I nodded. "I do, but sometimes things just happen—especially when pressured by someone who is still your boyfriend."

Leyla raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really think Kelly is the kind of woman who would cheat? Because, if you do, you're not being a very good boyfriend."

I looked away. "No." I met her eyes then. "It's Marcus I don't trust! What if he brainwashes her into staying with him? What if he blackmails her into staying with him?"

Leyla burst into laughter. "Brainwash? Blackmail? Really, Matthew? I think you've been on one too many _Gossip Girl_ episodes."

I was actually able to laugh at that one. "I suppose you're right."

She smiled, and gently squeezed my hand again. "I may not know Kelly as well as you do, but I'd like to think I know her enough to know that she isn't a cheater. Woman are stronger than men when it comes to resisting temptation from the opposite sex. Trust me. Men have the pervert gene. Woman have the resistance gene." She winked at me.

"Thanks a lot!" I said.

She grinned. "Not all men, but the vast majority of them. Kelly is a strong woman. I know she doesn't stand for cheaters, and therefore, she wouldn't let herself become one. If she says she loves you and choses you, then I believe her."

I sighed. "Maybe _you_ should date her instead," I joked. "You seem to be acting more like a good girlfriend than I am a good boyfriend."

She smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm not into girls." She placed her hand over my shoulder then, and turned more serious. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's only natural to be worried. Heck, some woman you would have to worry about. But, Kelly? Not a chance!"

"I just worry she's going to change her mind without meaning to hurt me! Sometimes you can't help your feelings. They just happen," I explained.

"If she chose you, I don't see how she'd change her mind again just like that. True, women change their minds a lot, but... I just don't think this is the case," Leyla responded.

"Can you promise me that?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

She sighed, and squeezed my hand. "You know I can't do that, Matthew. But, I _can_ say that I honestly think you don't have anything to worry about. There's no use in worrying anyway. Most of the things a person worries about never happen, and you end up spending all that time worrying over nothing. All you can do is wait for her return."

I sighed. "If only it was that easy not to worry," I said.

She rested her head against my shoulder. "I know." She sipped her hot chocolate.

I sipped my hot chocolate as well, and we just people watched then.

There wasn't a chance of me stopping my worrying. I wasn't going to stop worrying until Kelly was back in my arms, kissing me, and assuring me that it was officially over between her and Marcus. Even so, it was nice to know I had someone to support me until that happened. _If_ that happened. I tried not to think about the if.

~Just like our Last Kiss, forever your name on my lips~

After Leyla and I both finished our hot chocolates, I knew it was probably best I say something. Sitting in silence was becoming a bit awkward. "Do you want to go for a walk around the park?" I asked her.

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I grinned too, and stood up. I held out my hand to her, and helped her up as well. We then walked around the park, just taking in the beautiful scenery. It was even prettier with the trees and ground just lightly dusted with snow.

"It looks like the park has dandruff!" Leyla joked.

"And here was I thinking it looked pretty, dusted in snow. Thanks for ruining that fro me!" I joked.

She laughed. "It's prettier when it's thickly covered with snow. I always preferred winter. It makes the world prettier. Don't get me wrong. I hate the cold. I just wish it could be warm, yet still have snow."

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't really like snow. I guess it's fine for a month or two, then I'm ready for it to go back to Antarctica, or wherever it is it came from."

"It comes from the clouds, stupid!" Leyla joked, gently pushing me.

"It was a figure of speech, Dude!" I protested, pushing her back.

"I am a dudette, not a dude, Moron!" she continued to harp. "You of all people should know that."

We both got quiet for a moment.

"Sorry." She blushed. "I didn't mean to suddenly make things awkward between us."

I placed a hand over her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, Dudette!"

She grinned, as did I, and we continued to walk, playfully push each other, and exchange playful banter as we did.

~Just like our Last Kiss, forever your name on my lips~

"Hey, do you want to go get some dessert or something? I'm kind of hungry," Leyla suggested to me. "Unless you want to go home and wait for Kelly to call you or show up."

I sighed. "I can't count on her showing up. As for calling me, she can call me even if we go out to eat. Oh the wonders of modern technology!" I said, holding my cell phone up to her with a grin.

She grinned. "Whatever did people do without cell phones?"

"And computers?" I asked, putting my phone back in my pocket.

Leyla shook her head. "All I know is I'm glad I was born in this century, and not back in the eighteen hundreds or before."

I nodded. "I hear ya!"

"So, where do you want to eat?" Leyla asked me.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just walk around until we find something that looks good!" I said.

She nodded. "Sounds good!" She took my arm, and we headed out of the park. We crossed the street, and started walking down the sidewalk.

We were talking and joking around when I just happened to glance through a restaurant window. I saw them then. Kelly and Marcus were sitting in a booth, laughing together over dinner.

I stopped short, my stomach suddenly feeling like a giant bolder had just been dropped into it.

"What?" Leyla asked, stopping with me. I nodded toward the window.

She looked in. "Oh."

"My worries weren't for nothing after all," I said, sadly watching Kelly giggle at something Marcus had just said to her.

"Maybe it's nothing. They could just be out as friends," Leyla reasoned.

"But why wouldn't she contact me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe she was just waiting until things were wrapped up with Marcus."

"They should have been wrapped up on the plane ride home," I grumbled.

They finished their dinner, and the waiter brought them over their check.

Marcus took out his wallet, and placed some cash down on the table with the bill.

Kelly and Marcus then stood up. What happened next made my stomach churn so much, I thought I might throw up.

They turned to each other and talked for just a moment, then, they hugged for a long time. That wasn't the worst of it. They pulled apart, then slowly leaned in and kissed each other—on the lips.

"Still think they're there as just friends?" I asked Leyla.

Leyla placed a hand over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Matthew. I really didn't think Kelly was that kind of woman."

"Neither did I," I said bitterly.

Just then, Kelly happened to glance over. Her eyes met with mine, and her mouth dropped open.

I stared at her blankly, then took off quickly. I couldn't face her or Marcus. I was sure Marcus would be more than happy to rub it in my face that he had won.

"Matthew, wait!" Leyla called out.

I kept walking though. I even picked up my pace until I was jogging across the street, and back into the park. I didn't know where else to go. It made me sad to go into the park because it was mine and Kelly's place, but, at the same time, it was relaxing and peaceful, and I really just needed a relaxing and peaceful place to clear my head.

The trouble was, I was pretty sure that all the relaxation and peacefulness in the world couldn't take away what I had just seen. Nor could it take away my broken heart.

~Just like our Last Kiss, forever your name on my lips~

"Are you okay?" Leyla asked me. I was sitting on the bench that she and I had drank our hot chocolate on. She sat down next to me.

I sniffled. "Not really. I should have known. I mean, what man and woman—especially man and woman who are technically still dating—goes on a weekend getaway, especially when it's in Tuscany, and has nothing happen? No couple does that! I was so stupid for believing there was even a chance they were going as just friends!"

"Well, she told you they were. I believed her too." Leyla sighed. "I really am sorry. I hate seeing you hurting like this."

I shook my head. "I hate showing this side of me. I'm usually not so weak. For the most part, I can handle things. But this... I don't know."

Leyla placed a hand over my shoulder. "Hey. You're _human_. No one can keep it together _all_ the time. Anyway, It's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"I still don't like being a wreck in public," I told her.

Leyla looked around. "No one is around but you and I. If you wanna cry, feel free too. Sometimes it helps just to get it all out."

I looked at her. She was looking at me with such concern, it broke my heart even worse. Here I had dumped her like a piece of garbage. And, for what? For a for a woman who was two-timing me—that's what.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into tears. I felt like such a loser, being a grown man, yet crying over a woman on a park bench.

"Sh, it's all right. Let it out. You'll feel better, I promise you!" Leyla said, pulling me close, and allowing me to cry on her shoulder.

It made me cry even more. I was crying on my ex-girlfriend's shoulder because the woman I left her for was cheating on me. What had my life come too? Surely, I had hit rock bottom.

I cried for a little longer, then, once I was able to control myself, I sat up straight, and sniffled.

"Here." Leyla handed me a tissue. "You're lucky I always keep a travel pack in my purse!" She winked at me.

I actually managed a smile. "Thanks." I blew my nose, then crumpled up the tissue, and tossed it into the trash bin beside her.

"Good shot!" She said with a smile.

I smiled too, then gently stroked her cheek. "I never should have left you to begin with. I was such an idiot!"

She blushed. "Matthew, what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry I was such an idiot! Please take me back! I promise to never do a stupid thing like letting you go ever again!" I promised.

Leyla sighed. "Matthew, I—"

I cut her off. "Sh... Please?" I asked her in practically a whisper.

I then leaned in and kissed her—softly at first, then more passionate.

She resisted me at first, then sighed against my lips, and kissed me back.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Kelly staring at us, her mouth hanging open.

I quickly pulled away from Leyla. I didn't know what to say to Kelly, so, instead, I just ran. I was confused. I didn't know how to feel or what to say, so I just ran so that I didn't have to say or feel anything.

I hopped in the first available cab, and had it take me back to my apartment. I just wanted to take a nice warm shower, then hop into bed, and try to sleep. For, when I was sleeping, I couldn't feel pain. And, right then, all I wanted in the world was for my pain to end, no matter how impossible that seemed right then.

~Just like our Last Kiss, forever your name on my lips~

I took my shower, then put on my nighttime attire. I then brushed my teeth, and was about to head to bed when there was a knock at my door. I wondered who it could be, seeing as I hadn't buzzed anyone in.

I looked through the peephole, and saw Kelly standing there. I sighed. I really didn't feel like talking to her right now, but I supposed I might as well get the goodbyes over with. That way, I could finally move on. At least Marcus wasn't with her. If he was, I wouldn't have answered it.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then I opened the door.

She stood there looking at me. "Hello, Matthew."

"Hello, Kelly. How did you get in here?" I wasn't being rude. I was just curious.

Kelly shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. The people in your building know who I am, and they know that you and I are friends. One of your neighbors was going out and let me in."

"Oh," I said, noticing how she had referred to us as "friends." I stepped back. "Come on in."

"Thank you," she said, stepping into the apartment.

I shut the door behind her, and locked it. Then, I turned around to face her. "So, I take it you're here to say goodbye to me?"

Kelly sighed. "Matthew, there has been a _huge_ misunderstanding."

"You went on a weekend getaway with Marcus, ended up falling for him, and then decided to go to dinner with him before telling me it was over. I saw you kissing him. Don't even try to deny it!" I said.

"Well, _I_ saw _you_ kissing Leyla—in the park nonetheless! The park is _our_ place," Kelly said, sounding a little cross.

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked, Central Park's owners are not listed and you and me," I muttered.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever checked to see who the owners are?"

"No. I was just being sarcastic," I said.

We looked at each other, and we both couldn't help but grin.

"I only kissed Leyla because I saw you kissing Marcus. I needed comforting," I explained. "I took her there to begin with because I was worried when you didn't call me. I was worried you had changed your mind and decided to stay with Marcus. I called Leyla, because, weird as it was to talk to my ex-girlfriend about all of it, I didn't know who else to call. We went to the park because it was quiet and private. I thought hanging out at my apartment, just her and I, would be too weird seeing as we had freshly broken up. Anyway, she met me at the park, and we had some hot chocolate and talked. She told me that I shouldn't worry, and that you weren't the kind of woman who would cheat. We went for a walk around the park, then decided to go get something to eat while I waited to hear from you. That is when I saw you in the window, eating with Marcus, and looking like you and he were still together. Leyla still tried to convince me that you two were there as just friends. Then, I saw you and Marcus kiss, and knew the truth. I ran back to the park to be alone. Leyla ran after me. I was lonely, she was there, and the kiss just sort of happened," I explained.

Kelly sighed. "Now it's my turn to explain. Marcus sensed right away that something was different with me. He sensed it on the plane when we weren't even to Tuscany yet. I didn't want to lie to him, so, when he asked me what was wrong, I told him everything. At first, he was a little angry I had been sleeping with you behind his back. Then, he relaxed a bit, and said he kind of suspected it. We had a long talk, and I made him understand that it wasn't his fault. I made him understand that it was me. I was the one who had had these feelings for you all along, and just hadn't wanted to act on them in case things didn't work out between you and I. He said he partially blamed himself, because he had seen the signs, but had been ignoring them because he hadn't wanted to see them. We then decided to have fun on the trip anyway. As he put it, we'd make it our "last hurrah." Without the sex of course. So, we went to Tuscany, and just had a nice trip together—as friends. Our villa had two bedrooms, so we didn't even share a bed. It was a great, fun time between friends. That was all it was. When we got home, we were both starved, so, we dropped our bags off at our places, then decided to go get dinner together. I told Marcus I had to get back to you, so I couldn't stay for dessert, but I would at least have dinner with him. Then, after dinner, we hugged goodbye, and he asked if he could have a kiss to remember me by. I figured one kiss goodbye wouldn't hurt, and so I kissed him. That is what you saw."

"Well, I feel stupid!" I said simply.

Kelly shook her head. "You thought what any man would have thought. I have to ask you though, were you kissing Leyla because you still love her, or because you just wanted comfort?"

I didn't even have to think about it now that I knew the truth. "I was only kissing her because I thought I couldn't have you. Also, I felt a little guilty about dumping her—a wonderful, sweet and caring girl who was still there for me even after I dumped her—for someone who cheated on me. Or at least, I _thought_ you were cheating on me." I blushed, and looked away. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Kelly walked over to me, and gently lifted my chin up so that I was forced to look her in the eyes. "Hey, I understand. If I were you, I would have thought the same thing. In fact, I _did_ think the same thing when I saw you kissing Leyla. I would have run off just like you, but Leyla stopped me from running, and explained to me what had happened. She told me she knew you were only kissing her to try to get over me, and that she only kissed you back because she wanted to be able to kiss you and be kissed back by you one last time."

"Did you tell her that you and Marcus were just kissing goodbye?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "Yes. She said I should go straight to you and tell you too. She really is a wonderful girl. I don't think many other people would be that understanding."

"Marcus was," I reasoned.

Kelly smirked. "If Leyla was a little older, I'd say those two should hook up."

"They still could," I said, for I never found age difference to be an issue.

"No, unlike you, Marcus likes his girlfriends older than daycare age," Kelly joked.

I laughed. "Shut up! You're so mean."

Her eyes lowered. "Let me make it up to you then."

My eyes lowered as well, and soon, we were kissing. It started off slow, then more intense and passionate.

Soon, I had picked her up, and was carrying her to the bedroom, never having ceased in kissing her. It felt so good to finally have her back, and this time, I was never going to let her go.

~Just like our Last Kiss, forever you name on my lips~

We lay in bed, kissing after our lovemaking.

"I missed you every day that I was gone," Kelly said to me.

I gently stroked her cheek. "Trust me, I missed you too." I kissed her. "More than you know!"

She took my hand in her own. "I never want to leave you again."

"Well, good, because I never want to be away from you again," I told her.

We kissed again.

"I guess it's kind of funny that we both had a final kiss tonight—me with Marcus, and you with Leyla," Kelly stated.

I nodded. "And I just happened to see you kissing Marcus. As big as this city is, and as many places there are to eat here, I just happened to be walking by the same place you guys were, at the same time, and in time to see you guys kiss."

Kelly stroked some hair out of my eyes. "I'm just glad I found you and Leyla before it went any further. I ran after you after saying goodbye to Marcus. I figured you might have gone to the park since it was nearby, and since I had seen you running in that direction. Also, since it _is_ our place."

"I don't think Leyla would have let it get any further. I don't even know if _I_ would have. If I had, I'm sure I would have been calling your name out," I told her truthfully.

"I'm just so glad it didn't come to that because you are all mine. I don't share," Kelly said to me, still stroking my hair.

"Well, that works out well for us because I don't share either," I told her, also truthfully.

She grinned, and we kissed some more.

"I'll be right back. I just have to use the bathroom," I said.

"I have to too, now that you mention it," Kelly said.

"You can go first," I said, giving her another kiss.

She smiled. "Thank you." She started to head to the bathroom, then stopped. "Hey, the kids are staying with their father overnight. Do you mind if I stay the night here?"

I raised and eyebrow. "Do I mind if you stay the night here? Kel, that's like asking if the grass is green in the summer."

She smirked. "Do you have a shirt or something I can wear to bed?"

"I prefer you to wear nothing, but I'll see what I can find," I told her with a wink.

She grinned.

I dug around in my drawers, and found an teeshirt that had always been quite big on me. I handed it to her. "It's the best I can do."

She took the shirt from me, and kissed my cheek. "It will do. Thanks!" She then headed into the bathroom.

While she was in there, I quickly texted Leyla.

_Thank you, L. I'm sorry about the kiss. Thanks for understanding, and thanks for telling Kelly to go after me. We've made up._

She texted me back a moment later.

_Don't worry about it. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but I'm glad to know we'll still always be friends. I'm glad things are good between you and Kelly again. You deserve to be happy. Goodnight._

I texted her back.

_Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. You're such a beautiful person inside and out. You deserve to be happy too, and I hope you one day find the perfect guy who will treat you like the princess that you are. Goodnight. I'm glad we'll always be friends too, even thought I can't be your prince._

She texted me back a smily face.

I laughed to myself, then turned off my phone, and set it back on my nightstand.

Kelly came out of the bathroom then, her hand propped on the doorway. "How do I look?"

"Good enough to devour!" I told her. I got out of bed, headed over to her, took her in my arms, and kissed her hard. "Get into bed, and I'll be back to devour you after I take care of nature."

She giggled. "Should I be jealous of this nature?" she joked.

"Hardly!" I said from the bathroom.

She laughed again.

I quickly went to the bathroom, flushed, the washed my hands. I dried them, then headed out of the bathroom, and practically jumped back onto bed.

She grinned, and pulled me down on top of her. "Are you ready now? Because I'm in desperate need of devouring." She winked.

I licked my lips. "Oh, I'm more than ready!" I told her, then starting off with the devouring of her lips.

I was glad that we had worked things out and realized that the kisses shared today between her and Marcus and Leyla and me were simply goodbye kisses. I was even more glad that Kelly and I would never have to have our last kiss.


	14. Long Live

_**Speak Now**_

_**Chapter 14: Long Live**_

"I'm so glad we're finally together. What took us so long?" Kelly asked me as we cuddled together on my couch, watching some TV movie that neither of us was really paying attention to.

"Good question!" I said, kissing her.

She sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Well, we have a lot of time to make up for," she said. "I wish we hadn't been married when we met each other. We could have been together all these years."

"The thing is, even after our marriages ended, we were still stupid enough to think we wouldn't work as a couple," I said.

She grinned at me. "I just didn't want to start something with you, then break up and end up being enemies."

I gently stroked her hair. "I'd never let that happen."

"I know that now," she said.

We kissed.

"What is this movie even called, anyway?" Kelly then asked, looking back to the screen.

I shrugged. "Heck if I know."

On the screen, a girl and her boyfriend had just been crowned prom king and queen.

"I never went to my prom, you know," Kelly then said to me.

I looked at her. "You know what? Neither did I. Those kind of things never really interested me."

"I wanted to go, but no one asked me," Kelly admitted.

I looked at her like I thought she was crazy. "You're joshing me."

She shook her head. "I am not!"

"You mean to tell me, a beautiful girl like you had no guy ask her out?" I asked in shock.

She shrugged. "I wasn't as happy with how I looked back then as I am now. My hair was weird, and I was just going through such an awkward stage. I wasn't as popular as you would think I'd be."

"Well, the guys that went to your school should have gone to an insane asylum instead because they are absolutely crazy for not having asked you."

Kelly smiled. "You're sweet."

"I mean it! I mean, gosh, if I had gone to your school, I would have asked you out in a heartbeat! That is, if I wasn't too intimidated by your beauty to ask you out. That's probably why guys didn't ask you out—they were intimidated, and didn't think they had a chance!" I said sincerely.

She laughed. "That's sweet, but silly. The reason they didn't ask me is because there were plenty of other, much prettier, more outgoing, girls than me at my school. I didn't really put myself out there until after high school. That's when I started having serious boyfriends."

"So, you never had a boyfriend in high school?" I asked, even more shocked.

"Well, there were boys here and there that I went out with a couple times, but there was nobody really special," she said.

"Well, like I said, if I were there, I'd have taken you in a heartbeat," I said.

She took my face between her hands, and kissed me. "And I would have taken you in _half_ a heartbeat!"

"Who's the sweet one now?" I asked.

We kissed a little bit more, then she stood up and stretched. "Well, I hate to have to leave when you're being so sweet, but I have to go home. Daniel will be bringing the kids back to my place soon."

I stood up with her. "Want me to come along? Maybe we can all go to dinner after?"

She smiled. "I'd like that! I know the kids will be happy to see you too."

I grinned, and turned off the television.

We then got our shoes and coats on, then headed out to her place.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

I suddenly had a wonderful idea. I just wished it had been closer to April or June, then I could have taken Kelly to an actual dance. I wanted to give her the prom she never had. I knew I could still give her a prom if I was creative enough.

I had it all planned out. I'd trick her into picking out a dress she would love. Then, when she wasn't around, I would buy it for her. I would pick a night Daniel had the kids, then I would take her out to dinner by way of a limo. After dinner and dessert, I would take her to a night club. I knew it wouldn't be a school dance, but we could dance nonetheless. I would even buy her a tiara, and maybe even myself one so that we could be prom Queen and prom King.

Then, I would take her to a really nice hotel with a big, beautiful room.

I wanted to get her a nice present too. I wasn't sure what the present would be yet, but it was going to be something that would compliment her beauty.

Anyway, we would stay the night at the hotel, and hopefully it would be better than any prom she could have gone to back in high school.

Anyway, that night, I was all excited as I thought about it during dinner.

"He doesn't even notice!" Kelly said with glee.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked across the table to her. She was grinning; apparently amused by something. Helena and Hermés on either side of me were giggling.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"My little stinkers here have been shooting spitballs at you for a good minute, and you haven't even noticed," Kelly explained.

I looked at Hermés, then Helena, who were still snickering. I then looked down at my seater, which was indeed covered in tiny little spitballs.

I gasped, playing it up for the kids. "Ew!"

Hermés and Helena burst into laughter, laughing so hard, their little voices started to get raspy.

I shook my arms to make the spitballs fall off, then I stood up, and brushed them off the front of my sweater.

"Don't forget your shoulders!" Hermés piped in.

I looked at my shoulders. They were covered too.

"All right, this means war!" I said, brushing off the spit balls.

I sat back down and tore off a bit of my napkin. I then rolled it into a tiny ball, put it in my mouth, then took out my straw, and shoved it in the bottom. "Which one of you wants it first?" I asked.

Helena and Hermés giggled, and pointed to each other.

"I got an idea," I said. I took another bit of my napkin, tore it off, and made another spit ball with it. Then, I took Kelly's straw, and stuffed it in there. Then, I put the straws on each side of my mouth so that I had a straw aimed at Hermés, and a straw aimed at Helena. Then, I blew out, hitting them both in the forehead.

"Ew!" Hermés and Helena both said, taking a page out of my book.

Kelly burst out laughing. "I cannot believe you just did that! You just hit my kids with spitballs to their foreheads! And you used my straw too! Ew!"

Hermés and Helena giggled, and started to make more spitballs.

I caught their eyes as I made up another one. I nodded toward Kelly.

"Oh no you don't!" Kelly said, holding up her hands.

It was too late. The idea was already in my head, and was now implanted into the kids' heads. So, we all aimed out spitball straws at her.

"I forbid you!" Kelly said, trying to duck.

It was no use. "Go!" I ordered.

Hermés, Helena, and I blew spitballs at Kelly. The ones the kids blew got on each side of her hair, and the one I blew hit her nose.

"You guys are disgusting!" Kelly said with a giggle.

She grabbed her straw back from me, then rubbed it off with a napkin. Then, she made up her own spitballs. She put three into the straw at a time, then hit Hermés on the cheek, then Helena on the neck, and finally, me on the lips.

"Mommy hit us!" Helena said in shock, quickly wiping off her neck.

"Now my cheek is wet. Gross!" Hermés said, wiping off his cheek.

"That is not exactly how I prefer to swap saliva with you," I said to her, wiping my mouth off.

She smirked. "It serves you all right! Now, no more spitballs!"

We gave up on our spitballs then, but still had a good rest of dinner.

I loved those children so much! A part of me, wished they were mine by blood.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

After dinner, we had dessert. The kids had ice cream—strawberry for Helena, and chocolate for Hermés. Kelly had cheesecake with cherries, and I had a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream.

Then, we went shopping.

When we passed by a store that had lots of beautiful dresses in the window, I turned to Kelly, and nodded toward the store. "I bet you'd look beautiful in any one of those dresses."

She smiled, and blushed. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Let's go in and look at them, just for fun," I suggested.

"We could, but what would be the point?" she asked.

"I turned to the kids, knowing that they were her kryptonite. "Don't you want to go look at some pretty dresses, and pick out one you think your mommy would look prettiest in?" I asked them.

"Yeah! I want to look at pretty dresses!" Helena said right away, her eyes lighting up.

Hermés nodded. "I'm good at helping mommy pick out things!"

Kelly glanced at me. "You don't play fair." She sighed. "All right. I'm not in the market for a new dress, but, if it's that important to you guys, then let's go look."

So, the three of us went into the store. It was filed with a lot of beautiful gowns and dresses. I could tell just by looking this wasn't exactly a cheap place to buy a dress. But, to me, Kelly was worth it. I wouldn't dare suggested she put anything less than the best on that beautiful body of hers.

"What color do you like best in a dress?" I asked her.

"Well, there's always the classic black dress. White can be feminine and pretty. Red can be sexy. Green is good when you want to have a little fun. I don't think I'd ever do orange or yellow. I'm not really a fan of brown either. Purple can be nice. It goes well with my brown eyes. Pink can be pretty, but, I wouldn't want it to be too hot pinkish. I think a subtle pink is much nicer. Same for blue. I love blue on myself, but I prefer the lighter shades of it." She began looking around at the beautiful dresses, clearly already getting into the fun of dress shopping.

Well, dress shopping was fun for _her_. I was only finding it fun because my plan was working. I was tricking her into finding a dress she wanted that I could later secretly buy her.

The kids had a fun time showing her dresses.

"Ooh, pretty!" Kelly said kindly as Helena held up and orange dress. When Helena wasn't looking, Kelly then made a gagging motion at me.

I grinned.

Hermés showed her a dress that was pretty, but it was a bright green, and so short it looked more like a top than a dress. No doubt I wouldn't have minded seeing Kelly in that, but, still, I didn't want the whole club seeing her in that. That kind of dress would be for my eyes only.

The kids took turns showing her dress after dress. She seemed to generally love some of their choices, but other choices of theirs, she was clearly just pretending to like so as not to hurt their feelings.

"How about this one?" Helena asked right when I thought Kelly was about to give up.

Kelly's eyes instantly lit up. "Wow, that is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" she said.

I could tell from the look in her eyes and the expression on her face that she really did like it.

It was definitely beautiful. I knew she would definitely take my breath away in the dress.

Kelly took the dress from Helena, and twirled around in it. "Gosh, I'd feel like a princess in this thing!"

It was a peach tube dress with silver sequins sprinkled all over it. Attached to it was a thin peach skirt that was lightly dusted with sparkles. The skirt came together at the top, and was attached just below the breasts with a peach rose made of the same fabric as the skirt, which was semi sheer. The skirt went all the way down to the floor in the back, but only went to the middle of her thighs in the front. The skirt was like an upside down V in the front. The point of the V being where the rose was, and the open part of the V opened up to the middle of her thighs, revealing a bit of the silver tube dress underneath it. The dress only went to the middle of her thighs as well, so her legs would be exposed the rest of the way down.

"Do you they have your size in it?" I asked her, hinting to try to find out what her size was.

Kelly looked through the rack of dresses. "Size six! They do!"

"You should get it, Mommy! You'd look beautiful in it," Hermés told her.

I was hoping she would say no. If she bought it, I'd later just pay her back for it. Still, it would ruin the surprise.

She smiled at the dress, but put it back. "I don't think so. I don't want to spend the money. I don't really have anywhere to wear it to."

I was relieved. After saying goodnight to her and the kids, I would go back and buy the dress. Of course, she would need shoes too.

"We should look at the shoes too," I told her.

She looked at me funny. "What is with you and your sudden obsession with women's clothing shopping?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just like seeing your eyes light up at all the beautiful things." _Good excuse!_ I then added silently to myself. I smirked.

She grinned. "That's sweet, but, it's getting late, and Hermés has school tomorrow. He still has to take his bath, as does Helena hers, so I want to get them home."

"I'll go with you guys, just to make sure you get safely home," I told her.

"You do't have to. I'd hate to make you go out of your way. I'd have you stay the night, but, with the kids and everything..." She trailed off.

I nodded. "I understand. I have a few things I need to do anyway. Still, I want to make sure you all get home safely," I told her.

She nodded. "All right."

And so, we walked back to her place, which was a few blocks away.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

When we got to her place, I hugged the kids goodbye.

"Goodbye, Matthew! I love you!" Helena said, giving me a hug.

I felt my heart melt. "I love you too," I said, crouching down to hug her.

She kissed my cheek, then giggled, and ran to her room.

I grinned as I stood back up. "Like mother like daughter," I said with a wink to Kelly.

Kelly smirked. "Only I don't run off after kissing you."

"Thank God!" I joked.

She laughed.

"I'm glad we got to hang out tonight," Hermés said to me then.

"I'm glad too. Did you have fun?" I asked him.

Hermés nodded, then glared at his mother. "Except when Mom spit a spitball at me!"

"Hey, it was no fun having you spit a spitball at me either, Mister!" Kelly said to him.

He grinned, then turned back to me, and hugged me. "See you later!"

"See you later! Goodnight," I said to him as I hugged him tightly back.

"Goodnight," he said before releasing me.

"No, go get your bath. I'll be there in a minute," Kelly said to him.

Hermés nodded, then ran off to do as told.

"I really had fun tonight," Kelly then said, her attention then on me.

"Me too. I always have fun when I'm with you," I told her.

She kissed me, and I hungrily kissed her back.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she told me. "Thanks for walking us back."

"It was my pleasure," I said before kissing her once more.

"Mommy, where'd the shampoo go?" Hermés called out.

"I guess you better go. I can see myself out. Do you mind if I get a drink of water first?" I asked.

"Go ahead! You know where everything is." She kissed me once more, her hand over my heart. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too," I told her.

We kissed once more, then Kelly headed to the bathroom.

Once, she was out of mu sight, I quickly looked down at her shoes by the door. They were a size 10. I smirked. I never knew she had such big feet! I guess, with her tallness, it made her feet look better proportioned.

I headed to the kitchen, got my glass of water, put the glass int he dishwasher, then headed out.

I headed straight back to the dress shop, and got the dress Kelly wanted, and in her size of course. Then, I went to the shoe section. Luckily for me, the shoes were near by, and they were fancy shoes to go with the fancy dresses.

I wasn't an expert when it came to women's fashion, but I knew from a man's point of view what would look hot on a woman—Kelly in particular.

It didn't take me long to find the perfect pair. I found a pair of shiny silver heals that had a strip of fabric on each side of them that crisscrossed over and around the ankle. They were secured by a belt bow at the outer sides of the ankles. The bow had a diamond circle around it. Over the toes was a strip of diamonds. Of course, they were only made to look like diamonds. They weren't actually diamonds, but they looked beautiful and of good quality anyway. The heels were about two and a half inches, so they weren't too short, and yet, not too high. They had them in size ten, thankfully. So, I snatched a pair up, and headed for the checkout. On the way out, I saw a bracelet that was four strands of diamonds in one bracelet. It was faux diamonds of course, but it was pretty nonetheless, so I picked that up as well.

I bought the dress, shoes, and bracelet, then headed out to the jewelry store. I wanted to get her something nice, so I figured that a pair of genuine diamond earrings to go with the dress would be nice.

I asked the jeweler what she thought would look best with the dress. I even took the dress out of the bag for her to see, and I showed her the shoes and bracelet as well. I knew I was probably making a bigger job out of choosing earrings than I had to, but I just wanted mine and Kelly's night to be perfect. So, I got an expert opinion.

The jeweler showed me some earrings she claimed would look perfect with the dress. They had a diamond stud at the top, and then they came down into a teardrop shape. It was a teardrop with no middle. They were breathtaking. They cost a pretty penny, but it wasn't _too_ extravagant of a price. I paid for them, knowing the look on Kelly's face when she saw them would make it all the more worth while. Then, I headed home, and hid my purchases in my bedroom closet before going into the bathroom to take a shower before bed. Now all I had to do was find some prom crowns for us, and I'd be all set!

I just hoped Kelly loved what I had planned for her. After all, I was only doing it for her, and to make her happy. I guess it was partly for me, too, for making her happy, was what made me the happiest.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

I got Kelly to agree to going out with me on Friday.

After work that day, I handed her a bag, and told her not to look at the items in it until she was home. I told her to wear that tonight, and that where I was taking her was a surprise. I also told her to pack an overnight bag, and that I would pick her up at six. I had even put the stuff in a paper bag, and stapled the bag together so that she had no idea what I had gotten her.

"What do you have planned?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait and see!" I told her with a wink.

She agreed, but didn't look happy about having to wait to find out what was going to happen.

So, I went straight home, showered, shaved, went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and got ready. I had even decided to go out and by a new suit for the occasion. Wearing something I had worn on a date with Leyla just hadn't seemed right.

By the time I was dressed, I had to admit, I looked pretty good, if I did say so myself. I was wearing a silver suit with a silver dress shirt. Over my silver dress shirt, I wore a peach silk vest with a matching peach silk tie. In the pocked of my jacket, I wore a peach handkerchief. On my feet, I wore peach socks and silver dress shoes. I had had to order the shoes online, and on a rush order at that. I knew it might be kind of wild to wear all that silver, but the peach toned it down a bit. I thought I looked quite slick. Besides, I wanted to match with Kelly, because I was sure any girl would want her prom date's prom attire to match her prom dress.

The limo driver arrived then. I had ordered us a white limo.

I grabbed the peach wrist corsage from the fridge that I had bought for Kelly, which was a big peach rose surrounded by sparkly silver ribbons with hints of faux diamonds around it. I had had it specially made. Then, I got into the limo, and we headed to Kelly's place.

When I arrived at Kelly's place, the limo driver opened the door for me, then I headed up to Kelly's door, and gently knocked on it.

It only took a short moment for her to open the door. When she did, my breath was literally taken away for a moment. She was so beautiful in her dress, shoes, and bracelet that I had picked out for her. She even had her hair up in a sexy chignon with two tiny little braids in the front that went around the back of her head, and fastened at the bottom of her chignon. On the right side of her hair was a peach colored rose. It was made of fabric, and went beautifully with her dress. Her nails were painted peach with a beautiful silver sparkle coating over them.

I whistled. "Wow."

She grinned. "I love everything you got me. I was inspired when I saw you bought me the dress. I searched online for a peach flower clip, and found that Forever 21 had them. I took a cab, and quickly picked up one before getting ready for tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you did, because you look so beautiful," I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you! What is all this for? Can you tell me yet?"

I smiled too. "Well, I can tell you that, since you never had a prom, I wanted to give you a prom tonight. Of course, since it's not prom season, I couldn't take you to an actual prom at a school. But, I think I've found something that works just as well." I winked at her.

"Now you've got me curious!" she said.

I grinned, and held out the corsage to her, which I had hidden behind my back. "Please hold out your wrist, my Love," I requested.

She grinned, and gave me her right wrist.

I slipped the corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you! It's so beautiful," she said to me as she admired it on herself. "Thank you for everything! This dress, the bracelet, my shoes. I love you so much!" She embraced me and kissed me.

I hungrily kissed her back. "You're very welcome, my Love."

"You're looking quite dapper yourself!" she said, looking me up and down, then playing with my collar. "I love it how you match me!"

I grinned. My instinct about the woman loving her prom date to match her was right!

"Well, we better be going. Are you all set?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Let's go." She shut and locked the door behind her, then we headed to the limo.

She looked at me. "A limo too? You really are too good to me."

"Nothing but the best for you, Beautiful!" I said.

She kissed me, then climbed into the limo after giving the driver a friendly hello.

I climbed in next to her, then we were off to our first destination.

"Where to first?" she asked me.

I grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

She pouted.

"Hey, don't pout! I got you something," I told her, taking out the grey velvet earring box.

She looked at the box. "Matthew! You didn't have to get me anything else! You already got me enough!"

"I wanted to get you something else to go with the dress that wasn't just costume jewelry," I told her.

She sighed. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say such a silly thing! Here." I opened the box for her.

She gasped, and covered her mouth. "Oh, Matthew, they're absolutely beautiful! They must have cost you a fortune!"

I shrugged. "A small price to pay to see you happy."

"You didn't have to buy me expensive earrings to make me happy," she said. She then gave me a mischievous look. "But it helps!"

I laughed. "Put them on!"

She took out her plain silver stud earrings, and put them in her silver clutch. Then, she took the earrings I gave her, and put them on.

"You look even more beautiful in them than I imagined you would," I told her honestly.

She kissed me. "I love them! Thank you so much."

"You're worth every penny," I told her.

She smiled and kissed me again, then rested her head against my shoulder.

I held her close, certainly not complaining.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

The first place I took her had really been a last minute idea. It was to a professional photography studio.

"I figured we might as well have professional photos so that we have something to look back on when it comes to our prom," I told Kelly with a wink when we arrived there.

She grinned. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "I did!"

So, we got out of the limo. I took her hand and helped her out, then we went into the studio to get our photos taken.

"So, you're having a late prom?" the photographer asked with a smile.

"Way late!" Kelly said with a chuckle. "I never got to go to mine, and he didn't want to go to his. Now, however, since no one asked me to mine back in the day, he wanted to ask me to go to prom now. So, I don't know what he has in mind, but this is the first stop!" Kelly explained to him.

The photographer grinned. "That's very nice of him! I can't believe no one would have asked you to the prom though."

"I know, right?" I asked him.

Kelly blushed. "You both are so sweet."

The photographer grinned. "I call it like I see it! Well, I have a few prom poses for you guys, and even a prom background. Let's see..." He then began to pose us, and, for the next half hour, we got a variety of prom photos taken.

We looked over them on his computer screen later, and ordered some wallets to split. We also both got a 5x6, and then an 8x10 to frame.

For the wallets and the 5x6s, we got a picture holding each other and kissing on top of a fake Gapstow Bridge. It was perfect since the real Gapstow Bridge is in Central Park. Like I said, we stood on it and kissed. The backdrop made it look like we were actually in the park.

Then, for our 8x10 photo, we posed in front of a silver backdrop with an arch over us that had Prom 2012 written on it. The floor was covered in silver and peach balloons. I had previously talked with the photographer about the color scheme, so he knew what colors to use. Also, there were silver metallic silver stars hanging above us. It was a bit cheesy, but what prom photos aren't cheesy? We posed holding each other and looking at the camera, our arms around each other, and smiles on our faces.

After our photo shoot, we thanked the photographer, and I paid him. Then, we got back into the limo, and headed to the restaurant I had chosen for us to eat at.

We had a wonderful dinner with red wine, great food, and even better conversation. We had chocolate cake for dessert, then headed to the club that I had chosen for our dancing.

"People are going to think we're crazy, going in there in prom attire instead of club attire," Kelly said to me.

"You don't approve of my surprise?" I asked her, a little disappointed.

She placed her hand overtop of mine. "I didn't say that," she said gently. "I think it will be fun! I'm just warning you, people might stare."

"Yeah, well, lucky for us, we're celebrities, and therefore used to people staring!" I told her with a smile and a wink.

She nodded. "Good point!"

And so we took hands, and waited in line. Then, once we got in, we went straight out onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Kelly said as Taylor Swift's "Love Story" played.

"Well, then, let's dance!" I told her.

And so we did. And, as Kelly had predicted, we did indeed get some stares. However, we didn't care as we danced to five songs in a row, just having a blast.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and a voice came over the speakers. "All right, Everyone! It's time for our weekly karaoke contest! Sign up now under our solo artist category, or our duet category. The winner of each category will receive a trophy for best overall singer! Come up to the bar now and sign up! The contest will begin in a half hour. You have fifteen minutes to sign up!"

Kelly and I looked at each other.

I grinned at her. "We have to sign up for the duets category! Part of the reason I picked this particular club was because of the contest. I figured, if we win, it will be kind of like winning prom King and Prom Queen."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "That's quite a stretch!"

I shrugged. "Hey. It's the best I could work with without having a real prom to take you to."

She sighed. "Well, I still don't think I'm that great of a singer. But, if I was able to sing with you before, then why not now? I mean, since you went to all this trouble and all." She winked.

I grinned wide. "Great!" I could hardly believe it had been that easy, but I was glad it had.

We headed to the karaoke book then. I was determined to pick the perfect song for a perfect night.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

After much debating, we finally decided upon Jefferson Starship's, "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us."

"Do you know the lyrics?" Kelly asked me with concern.

I nodded. "It's one of those songs that comes to me once it plays. It's karaoke though, so, as long as we know the tune, we'll be okay. I know it."

She nodded too. "I know the tune. I'll be able to do it. I want a drink first."

I laughed. "Good idea."

So, we got one drink each. We had had some wine at dinner, and didn't want to overdue it too much, but we knew we could handle another drink.

We sat down at a table, and waited for the competition to begin.

It started right on time. We were fifth on the list out of ten in our category. The solo artists had a category of fifteen.

"These people are a lot better than the last karaoke night we went to," I said in Kelly's ear.

Kelly nodded. "At least we have the smaller category."

"True," I said.

And so we waited through the fifteen solo acts. Some weren't that great, but a lot of them were great.

There was a ten minute break between the two categories, but finally, the duets were up.

"This is actually enjoyable! We have some tough competition!" Kelly said to me as we listened to the duets before us.

I nodded. "Indeed we do!" It sucked. I was expecting people to be bad so that Kelly and I would be a shoo in to win. Now, I wasn't so sure.

It was finally our turn to go up.

"I'm so nervous! I apparently didn't have enough to drink!" Kelly joked.

I smirked, and gently placed a hand over her back. "Don't worry. We'll do fine. I'll be right there with you," I assured her. "Just remember—I start out first, and then you."

She nodded. "Right!"

We looked at each other and smiled.

Kelly then took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Let's do this!" she said.

I nodded, and then we walked hand-in-hand up onto the stage.

We then sang our song.

I had been right. More came back to me as I heard the music and saw the lyrics. Kelly seemed to pick it up just fine as well.

When we finished, everyone cheered.

Kelly and I smiled at each other, and then at the crowd as we took hands and bowed.

Then, we got off the stage, reclaimed our table, and waited for the rest of our category to finish.

"We did it!" I said excitedly.

Kelly nodded. "Now we have to see if we win." She squeezed my hand. "don't feel bad if we don't. I still had an amazing time tonight."

"The night's not over yet!" I told her with a wink, and a sly grin.

She looked at me suspiciously. "What else do you have planned?"

I smirked. "You'll see." I winked at her again.

She grinned, then turned her attention back to our competition.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

It was time for the winners to be announced.

The first one to win was Britney, a beautiful blonde girl who had sung Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats."

Britney shrieked in excitement, as every one clapped for her. She turned to the crowd and curtseyed, then took her trophy, thanked the judges and the host, then left the stage.

"And now, for the winner of the duets!" the host said.

Kelly and I looked at each other, then took each other's hand, and squeezed tightly.

"The winner of the best duet is... Matthew and Kelly with Jefferson Starship's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us!" the host announced.

Kelly shrieked, and jumped out of her seat.

I cried out in happiness too, and stood up.

Kelly and I embraced, and then let go, and ran up to the stage.

They gave us both a trophy. Mine read, _Best Male Duet Singer_, and hers read _Best Female Duet Singer_.

We thanked the host and judges, then, took our trophies. Then, we took hands with our free hands, and bowed in front of the crowd.

We left the stage as they played Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats."

"We did it!" Kelly screeched.

"Let's celebrate, Baby!" I said.

"I'll dance to that!" she said.

We grinned at each other, then danced together with our trophies.

"And we didn't have to cheat!" Kelly joked in reference to the song.

I laughed. "Not the right term Carrie is using in the song, but I'll give you that one!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, but grinned nonetheless, and continued to dance with me.

After "Before He Cheats," they played Jefferson Starship's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us."

"Is this our song now?" Kelly asked, with a smile.

"I'd say it would be a pretty good one to have," I said, returning her smile.

She put her arms around me, and I put mine around her.

We then slow danced to the song.

After the song, I wanted to take her to our final destination. "Wanna go now?" I asked her. "This is where your overnight bag comes in." I winked at her.

She grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Let's go!"

I grinned too, and we got out of there, having to thank people along the way who had stopped us, congratulated us, and told us we had done great at singing.

Finally, we made it back into the limo.

I took out our crowns I had bought us.

She laughed. "What are those?"

I shot her a look. "Pizzas. What do they are?" My tone was playful of course.

She laughed. "Shut up!"

"I had to buy a crown for my prom Queen," I told her, placing the tiara on her head.

"It' so beautiful! Thank you," she said. She actually had tears in her eyes.

"And I'm your prom King," I told her, grabbing my own crown.

"Let me." She took it from me, and placed it on my head.

We then kissed.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you!" I told her.

I then took out the Champaign that was waiting for us in the ice bucket. I got out two Champaign flutes, and poured us each a glass. "To us! May we grow more in more in love with each other with every day that passes."

"I'll definitely drink to that!" Kelly said, taking her glass. "To us growing more and more in love with every day that passes."

We clinked glasses, linked arms, then drank.

We both laughed.

"We're such dorks," she said.

"I know, but we're dorks in love," I told her.

"Mm, indeed we are," she said with a smile.

We kissed, then rested against each other, and drank the rest of our Champaign as we headed to our final destination of the night.

~Long Live all the magic we made~

"I can't _believe_ you got us a room at The Plaza. You are too good to me!" Kelly said once we were in our hotel room. She grabbed me, and kissed me hard.

"You keep saying that, but I think it's the other way around. It is _you_ who is too good for _me_!" I told her.

She shook her head. "Never!" She kissed me again. "I want to make some good use out of that bed now."

I grinned. "You will never hear me complain about _that_!"

She laughed, and grabbed her overnight bag. "I'll be right back." Her eyes lowered. "You go wait for me in bed."

"Don't make me wait long!" I told her.

She smirked. "I won't."

And so I got in bed, stripping down to just my underwear.

She came out a moment later, her hand propped on the doorframe of the bathroom in our bedroom. "Do you like?" she asked.

I licked my lips. She was wearing a black lace bra. Half of the bra cups were purple underneath the black lace. The purple part went up just high enough so that she wasn't flashing me. The top of her breasts were covered in just the black lace, for the purple didn't go up that far. There was a thin vertical line of solid black straight down the middle of the purple part. She had on the matching briefs, only the briefs didn't have the vertical line.

"I love," I corrected her.

She ran over to me, and crawled in bed next to me. "Mm, what are these still doing on?" she asked, her hands tugging at the waistband of my underwear.

"I didn't want to be too presumptuous," I said with a blush.

"Well, with me, you can _always_ be presumptuous!" She smirked. "Wait. That made me sound like a slut, didn't it?"

"You're not a slut! But, feel free to be one with me and only me," I told her, wriggling my eyebrows up and down suggestively as she pulled my underwear off, and deposited it to the floor.

She giggled. "I just might!" She winked.

"As much as I love these on you, they really must go too, my Love," I murmured, my hands already going to the back of her bra to unlatch it. I got it unlatched and off her in hardly any time at all, then I slipped her underwear off her, and dropped it to the floor with her bra.

"You really do get more beautiful every time I see you," I told her, running my hands slowly down her body. I pinned her down below me.

She kissed me. "And you get more handsome every time I see you!"

I kissed her. "Long live your beauty."

She kissed me. "Long live your handsomeness."

I kissed her. "Long live my love for you."

She kissed me. "Long live _my_ love for _you_!"

"Long live us," I said, giving her another kiss.

"Long live you making love to me," she purred in my ear before kissing me.

I couldn't even think of anything to say then as I made love to her, for all I could think of was how good she felt, and how her face was filled with pure pleasure from my making love to her. So, instead, I just continued to make love to her, kiss her, pleasure her, and most of all love her. Besides, I knew it was good enough just to leave things at that—long live.

**~*The End*~**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much to every single one of you who reviewed, or even commented. I also want to give credit to Taylor Swift for witting the amazing album that inspired me to write this. And of course thank you to Matthew and Kelly who have the strongest chemistry ever, and are always an inspiration to me!_

_Really though, I've read every single one the reviews you guys gave me, and I loved them all. I hope you all will enjoy my other stories that I have coming up for you! I love you guys. Thanks again for being my fans. You make me wanna keep writing. Xoxo- Judy_


End file.
